CyberTech: Open Worlds
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: The worlds of Harry Potter, Marvel, and DC collide in this sequel to CyberTech: War of the Worlds.
1. Tomorrows World

_**CyberTech: Open World**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Tomorrows World**_

"Stop you vile villain!" he yelled out as he floated down to land in the way of the three mutant criminals that had already been captured in a magical bind after the two women had beaten them up a little.

Laguna looked over at the man in surprise. She had never seen someone so… is patriotic the right word, or crazy? He wore white spandex that even covered his head with a cowl, and the union jack flag covering most of the white. He has a chiseled jaw line and strong confident blue eyes.

She looked over her new super-witch getup and felt thankful she doesn't look like an idiot. She doesn't what people thinking this grinning loon is with her. Her outfit is now a form hugging slacks and top in dark purple with a black skirt around her waist and quarter way down her thighs, and a tight black jacket with crimson buckles holding it semi-closed, and black boots and gloves. Her staff is the same as ever but now a purple colour with crimson blades in a short form hanging on a black belt with crimson buckle around her waist, and a gold badge below each shoulder on her arms with MPF logo, her eyes now yellow and hair a silvery-white.

She looked to her partner Psylocke to see a surprised. Her girlfriend looked to want to crawl into a tiny hole and die. However, Laguna couldn't see why. Her girl looks smoking hot as usual. She's wearing skin tight black all in one without sleeves, small black boots and fingerless gloves with a thick belt around her waist slanting down to the left with a MPF badge. It held in place on the back of her waist two telescopic tonfas that are electrified to just add in that extra kick, and heavy duty black tinted lenses over her eyes with bands around her head, though they're tinted she can see out perfectly even in the dark.

"Umm… we've already been caught!" one of the captured men spat out rolling his eyes as the three of them struggled against the wavy transparent-ish magic holding them several feet above the ground.

He looked at them in stunned astonishment as he looked around to see the amused Laguna, and Psylocke looking for a hiding place. "My little sister!" he yelled his greeting, a wide grin showing. This caused Laguna and the failed bank robbing mutants to double-take as Psylocke gave him a sheepish grin.

She then sighed and took a big calming breath. "Captain Britain, do you always have to be so dense?" she demanded glaring at him suddenly. "You don't just come flying in and think that there's something for you to do when we've already done it!"

"Oh, but sister, it is my duty to help," he answered not noticing the angry twitch to her right eye. "I am a Superhero after all… and look, I've recently signed up for government sanction!" he said proudly pointing to the golden MPF badge on his belt.

"Whoever got you that badge is going to die!" Psylocke hissed out through her teeth in annoyance. "And they're going to die very painfully!"

"Calm down now…!" he suddenly moved knocking away a red energy beam. Several angry looking men had come out from the shadows of buildings carrying energy riffles. "Place your weapons down you criminals!" he called out, his eyes glaring.

"Why would we do that you freaks" the leader yelled out sneeringly. "We're going to kill you spawns of Satan!"

"Wow that's something new!" he replied clenching his fist. "You shall surrender now, and perhaps the law will go easy on you!"

The leader just sneered harder and fired. However, this time Laguna moved and raised a hand absorbing the blast with a shield. "Then I guess that means we get to take you in the fun way!"

"Freeze!" a soft female voice called out. The riffle wilding humans didn't have a chance to react then they were flash frozen and three girls stood to the side. The mid teen girl in the white leotard with little blue snowflakes, and icy like mask over her eyes turned to the other girl matching her age also with brown hair wearing black body tight leather with a chain whip around her waist like a belt, and a cat like mask around her eyes, and a black hood with large cat eyes on it.

"How was that Shadowcat?" the frosty girl asked her with a look of hope in her blue eyes.

"That was awesome, what do you think, Scarlet?" she asked looking to the older girl who still worse her black coat and Goth look, but her black hair is now long to her waist going through a gap in her hood and tied with a red and black lacy ribbon by the small of her back, and scarlet around the edges of her hair going all the way round, and a scarlet crownish mask that even clipped into her hair, and helping to keep it out of her eyes.

The Scarlet Witch just rolled her eyes. "You've only been a member of the team for five days, and you feel the need to teach Snowdrift to make puns?"

She shrugged with a smirk. "Hey, I love to have fun girl!" she said laughingly. "Hey… so is that… weird guy Captain Britain?"

"Yes," agreed Snowdrift shrugging. "I believe I heard he has joined the MPF!" she said gesturing to the badges each has, hers on her belt front in place of her buckle, Scarlet Witch's on her collar like a pendant, and Shadowcat's on her right breast.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your brother, sweetie?" Laguna asked Psylocke as the teens started gathering up the bag guys as their unit four-by-four skid to a stop. Its like a huge van with armour and six giant wheels with a hinged section in the middle, and coloured grey with huge white wings on the side with AoM in white with the MPF shield, and started loading it up with the three police woman who got out of the front.

Her girlfriend groaned as he looked hopeful, and sighed. "Captain Britain, this is my girlfriend, Laguna!"

His eyes opened wide but a huge grin lit his face. "My little sister is settling down… not only is she an MPF agent, but she has someone special!" he declared gleefully.

"Yeah, and I'm a senior agent, so that makes me your boss, so seriously stop being a moron," she said complaining. "I introduced you, so that should be enough… why don't you just dump those morons in our truck for us and… I'll think about calling every once in a while!"

"Wow, that coming from my sister I'll take what I can get!" he said picking up all three baffled bank robbers and rushing off before dumping them in a cell in the truck before closing it and sealing the back door shut. "OK, ladies, all is safe now, you may take them all away…!" he said smilingly to the police women. They just gave him a strange look before hurrying into the front and driving off.

"Betsy's brothers a freak," Shadowcat whispered to her two friends.

They both nodded in agreement. "Yeah," Scarlet Witch agreed eying him as he waved the van off. "I think he's read one too many superhero comics. I mean, nobody really acts like that… well accept him apparently."

"Well, brother, we're leaving now," Psylocke said quickly as she and Laguna joined them. "I mean, we've got to get the girls home. It's a school night," she said quickly ushering them back to the car and practically rammed them in the convertible before skidding off.

"But its Friday?" he asked confusedly looking from the retreating car to Laguna. "D-do they have Saturday school?" he asked her baffled as he had never heard of such things when he was a kid. "And the one in the coat looks a little too old for school; does she go to collage, or university?"

Laguna grimaced as he's smarter and more observant than her first impression suggested; she gave him a small smile. "Umm… well, yeah, she has uni, but Psylocke was talking about… umm… private tuition… lessons that the girls have in the morning, and she doesn't want them to be tired."

"I see," he said nodded happily. "My sister has grown up, and is staying out of trouble. I am pleased for her."

"Umm… yeah…" she said putting her finger to her right ear. "Oh, Winter, thank god," she almost cried out over the com. "Right… umm… Captain Brittan there's a huge fire three blocks east of here; do you think you can handle it alone?"

"I'm right on it!" he readily agreed. "Farewell, Miss. Laguna, we shall meet again!" he said before launching into the sky.

"Yes, I know, but he'll put it out anyway!" Laguna said over her com sheepishly. "I know, but I'm tired and want to spend some time with Psylocke tonight. OK, see you later!" she said with a small smile before she launched into the sky heading home.

Captain Britain frowned after he put out the fires and captured the arsonists. It had been some joy riders nearby having had stolen a few cars and having dumped them set them ablaze. It was just unfortunate for them the cars had monitoring devices so he could easily capture them with some assistance from MPF command, (or the MPFC).

He had to wonder whether he was really that annoying. He sighed as even the Hulk had ditched him once. Well at least these teenage boys can't ditch him as he waits for the normal authorities to come and take them away. They'll soon throw themselves down on the police's mercy to be kept away from the corny loser.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Why didn't I bye an ocean side villa like this a long time ago?" Kyte asked no one as he was only wearing some swimming shorts along with his gauntlet showing off his strong and slightly tan body outside in the sun by his huge pool.

"Umm… you didn't buy it, you built it," interrupted Diamontina. The beautiful red haired young woman stretched as she was lounging on a sun bed next to the pool next to her blonde and brunette sisters. Her bikini is a soft blue while Excels is purple, and Starla's green.

"Perks of being awesome…!" Tyde said as she lounged with them in a black bikini. "Though, all credit due I did design this place!"

"Well we've said it before, but you did awesome, Tyde," Amanda said as she was next to Ginny in their white bikinis. "This place is freaking awesome, and the pool and hot tubs and… damn girl, you're brilliant!"

She couldn't prevent the blush or grin. "Thanks a lot," she replied impishly. "You guys all wanted some place nice to take a break in California, so I made it. Its apart of my job."

"Sir," a female voice suddenly interrupted as a young woman wearing a stereotypical maid uniform with short pink hair, hanging to the bottom of her neck exited the huge house. "Umm… we have guests, sir."

Kyte sighed as Tony Stark followed her outside wearing some shorts and a towel around his shoulders. He was followed by The Avengers and Pepper Potts. Kyte hadn't actually met the newest member, a blonde who goes by the name Ms. Marvel.

"Its OK, Autumn," he quickly said as she started fretting and looking panicked. However, at his words she sighed in relief. "Maybe you could bring us all some drinks out if that would be OK?"

"Of course, sir," she readily agreed nodding her head. "Anything else?" she asked looking around at everyone, which made Kyte thankful Banners here and not the Hulk. She would freak having to deal with him right now.

"Have you got some snacks?" Tony asked looking her over hopeful.

"Umm… yes, sir," she was quick to agree blushing. "I'll bring some out too, please be patient!" she said as she quickly hurried back inside smiling.

"What exactly are you…" Kyte began but Tony laughingly interrupted.

"This is a house warming," he said with a grin. "Welcoming you to the neighborhood…"

"Oh… did you follow us here and bring your team?"

"Yeah, pretty much, any chance for a party!" he agreed with a wide grin.

"I'm so sorry about this Kyte," Pepper quickly interrupted. "I've been trying to get him to see reason, or at least call first. I tried but he caught me," she said glaring at her boyfriend.

"But surprises are so much more fun!" Janet (the Wasp) piped in laughing as she pulled off her clothes to reveal her swimsuit as she grabbed the new Avenger by the wrist. "Come on, let's go have some fun." She then pulled the blonde into the pool with a splash.

"For the record I was on Peppers side!" Natasha Romanoff said looking grumpy.

The guy next to her laughed. "Come on girl, don't be so stuffy," he said laughing as he picked her put.

"Clint, don't you dare!" she said, but not quick enough as they were soon in the pool fully clothed.

"Superheroes these days," Kyte said shaking his head. "No respect for the normal folk!"

"Doesn't your gauntlet give you superpowers?" Steve Rodgers asked as he found a spot to dump his things and take off his shirt and shoes before jumping in the pool.

"Hey mine too," Tony laughed as he gestured the one on his arm. "I'm still working on the whole nanites thing, but it's… coming along."

"No it isn't," Kyte said causing Tony to roll his eyes. "How about we share our research… nanite tech is harder than it might seem."

"Deal," he agreed readily. "Harder than it might seem is an understatement," he said laughing. "Oh, mini-pizzas!" he said happily as Autumn returned with a trolley full of drinks and snacks grabbing a bottle of beer and a few mini-pizzas. "I haven't eaten much today," he explained to the embarrassed looking maid.

"T-that's Ok Mr. Stark," she replied nervously. "I-I can get you something more to eat if you want!?"

"That's nice of you but I'll be OK with snacks," he answered as he took a bite of pizza. "Wow, these mini-pizzas are great."

"T-thank you, Mr. Stark, I made them myself…"

"Ahhhhh!" a young woman screamed. She appeared out of nowhere glomping Kyte around the waist crying and whimpering as he held her looking confused. She has green hair and blue eyes, and a slender body wearing a CyberTech uniform. "Kyte, Kyte, Kyte, its terrible! It's terrible! Pacifiers in London, and they had guns and they were racist against the Angel's of Mercy, and, and, and it was horrible!"

"Summer…!" Tyde said as she quickly got up from her sun bed. "Are they OK, please give me a report!"

"Oh big sister!" she cried out throwing herself from a confused Kyte until she was cuddling Tyde around the waist sniffling. "Big Sister Tyde, it was horrible. The Angels had beaten up some horrible bank robbers, and then these horrible men turned up and tried shooting them," she said before pausing a little. "Oh, and Miss. Psylocke's big brother Mr. Captain Britain was there and protected grandma and Miss. Psylocke, and then the other three girls saved the day! It was so scary!"

Tyde sighed as she stroked the green haired girls head before kissing it. "Silly, your report shows that it wasn't too troubling. The Angels are so much stronger than a few silly racists."

"But big sister…!" she whimpered out with tears in her eyes.

"Summer, sweetie," she gently reprimanded. "I've had this talk about overreacting before. You have to lean sweetie. I don't want to see you so upset over nothing, OK?"

Summer took a deep breath of fresh air. "I… I guess Big Sister Tyde, but it was scary, I love Misses. Snowdrift, Scarlet Witch, and Shadowcat…!"

"I know sweetie, they're your friends, but they're capable of fighting off a few morons," Tyde replied smilingly.

"Summer…!" another green haired young woman appeared out of nowhere looking a few years older than the other.

"Winter, don't be too hard on her!" Tyde reprimanded quickly before she could say any more. "She's different to us and needs patience, OK!?"

She sighed before taking a deep breath. "OK sis, but… augh… she is so sensitive!" she complained pout glaring. "Come on Summer, its time to go home, say bye to our sisters and lets go."

Summer sighed sadly and wiped her tears from her eyes. "Bye big sister Tyde," she whined hugging her. "Bye big sister Autumn," she added quickly giving the pink haired girl a hug and kiss to the cheek, which was greatly returned before both green haired girls disappeared in flashes of white.

"Your computers are seriously messed up," Tony couldn't help but comment. "Do you think they're better with mental disorders?"

Kyte rolled his eyes shrugging. "Says the idiot who's food is being served by one of my 'computers'," he replied, which caused Tony to gulp as he looked at the young pink haired woman.

Kyte just shrugged and sat with his girls. "It's been two and a half years since we got together. I would have thought Tony would grow up a little!"

"What about you baby," Starla said giggling as she floated up and landed in his lap. "We know you can't take too much seriously either, and we love you!"

Kyte laughed as he kissed Starla's lips. "I think that's what makes me so charming!" he replied as Excel giggling appeared with them, stealing a kiss from Kyte.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Gwen Stacey sighed as she looked to the brown haired teen before her glaring. "You're late!" she reprimanded playfully. "The movie starts in ten, so I got the tickets so you seriously owe me," the blonde cutie finished as she adjusted her glasses.

Peter chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Rhino was on the rampage. I can barely believe I've finally caught the moron. I swear fools like him make me look bad!"

She sighed rolling her eyes as she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. "So, do you ever intend on telling that sweet Aunt May of yours your secret, or we'll be stuck to day time dates as you keep getting grounded!"

"Sorry, its kind of hard going, especially since I'm not only a part of Shield but the MPF as well," he answered with a sigh as they were startled by the explosion not too far from them. "Oh crap," he said giving her a look. "I could just pretend…"

"Bite me Parker," she said with a smirk. "Well… you'll get to if you hurry up!"

"Incentive if I ever saw any!" he replied, smirking he kissed her lips as he tore his shirt open to show his Spider outfit with a gold shield in the centre with MPF logo.

She watched her hero leaping off before she placed a device in her ear, which created a display in her eyes, and she could hear the New York MPFC as a large van pulled up she got in where a man and woman sat at desks in the back while another man drove.

"Gwen Stacey, reporting," she said as she took her seat and started using her computer. "Spider-Man, I'm online!"

"Online too," he replied over the com. "It looks like you're working too!"

"Yeah, well my date stood me up, and it looks like Doctor Octopus is on the go," she replied laughingly. "I guess he'll have to make it up to me!"

"Whatever you want, whenever you want it!"

_**To Be Continued… **_


	2. The New Earth

_**CyberTech: Open World**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**The New Earth**_

James Potter groaned as he sat bored at a random table at Hogwarts for breakfast. He wasn't really eating anything, and after his recovery from mind buggery McGonagall asked him to take the defense class. It's different to how it used to be as it now covers a lot more than curses or hexes. He kind of finds it more interesting now, it's more along the lines miscellaneous magic, but calling it that would be ridiculous, and a bit of a tongue twister.

It had been hard accepting Lily's annulment as they had been under magical influence when they married, but he couldn't blame her for wanting out. Though, he would have never expected her to bat for the same team. However, looking back on it Lily had always been a little different at school. At least Harry… err, Kyte and Amanda will see them both and will let them be apart of their lives, if it's only minimal. He couldn't help but feel proud now he has his own mind.

He sighed as he nibbled his toast wondering what he's going to do with his life now. Though, Nelliel has said he can keep the job for as long as he wants, but he's not sure he likes teaching. It's harder than he thought it would be.

Shaking his head clear he drunk some tea. He has not long come back from Gringotts checking his accounts as some memories seem really fuzzy and he was right to check. However, he was surprised the goblins were so helpful in tracing the missing funds and starting a full investigation into how his account manager had not reported a client under another's control.

James couldn't help but be awed by the renovations done by the bank, and the fact the goblins were actually using technology. It seems that all of those time and effort saving gadgets lightened the goblins spirits a little.

Dumbledore had stolen a lot from him and his family. He wasn't happy with just stealing their lives, but taking their money too. Though, on a slightly better note after the goblins sold all of his gold (since the magical world now has to use muggle money) he doesn't have to carry around huge gold coins. He's just got this Gringotts bank card thing and a pin number to buy stuff. Though, on a downer they depreciated the value of gold by a hefty margin.

Shaking his head he looked around the hall with a frown. "Breakfast on the moon?" he asked himself rolling his eyes at the illusion the hall is shrouded in. "It's not that awesome. In fact, it's kind of distracting," he said looking up at the Earth, his eye twitching. "And what the hell is that giant metal thing?" he asked looking at the huge muggle made thing circling the planet.

"Oh, I thought Spring had deleted the Peak from this program," Nelliel startled him as she took a seat opposite with Ashe and McGonagall. "Some of the Satellites are still in it too!"

"I'm working on it now!"

James was startled as a young girl of about fifteen; sixteen wearing the new Hogwarts uniform appeared next to their table. He looked her over. She was wearing a black and white plaid skirt halfway up her thighs and a black body hugging tee shirt with the Hogwarts badge on her right breast, and a black Hogwarts blazer, undone. She had on small black shoes and black and white soaks going halfway up her thighs. Her hair is long down to her butt tied at her waist with a white ribbon.

Her uniform is black and white rather than green, red, blue, or yellow for the simple fact it's what the first years wear as they have to buy it before they come to school and get sorted into a house, so it's the standard for first years.

"It's a Saturday. I didn't expect you to be here so early," she sighed exasperated as she gestured the students that are here too. "Can't you people be normal and sleep in late?" she asked rolling her pretty green eyes.

"Sorry," James said quickly. "Umm… I really did try to get back to sleep but I was hungry."

She rolled her eyes again as she turned her gaze to the others. "And what are you up for? Nelliel you're never up this early on a school day, what gives."

"Can we exchange you for, Autumn?" she asked hopefully.

Spring glared. "If you don't behave, I'll trade jobs with Summer," she said smugly as Nelliel and Ashe both paled.

"YOU wouldn't… that's just cruel," she replied fearfully. "Anyway, she wouldn't come here without Winter, and Winter runs the MPFC so she can't come too!"

"Well, whatever," she replied as the hologram faded away in a stream of rainbow lights to reveal a huge hall with light wood floors and walls and a huge crystal glass ceiling with giant windows in the walls letting in tons of natural light. She couldn't help but giggle as she heard loads of cries about the sudden brightness.

"Is this what the hall really looks like?" James couldn't help but ask. He got some nods as he looked around in awe. "Wow, it's really been renovated… what happened to the enchanted ceiling?"

"Replaced by the holo-grid," Ashe said cheerfully. "Its so much more fun, and we've got some new programs Tyde sent over yesterday. I can't wait to try them."

"OK," Spring said and in a flash they were in an old Western tavern set with stage and cabaret act and piano playing while they danced, and even the tables changed to match the setting. "Is this one OK?" she asked looking around at all of the awed students.

"Awesome, theme sets!" Ashe said with a wicked grin. "What other ones are there?"

"Well, we have a medieval one, a fantasy land one, a Jurassic Park one, and a Three Musketeers one, and a few others like that!" she replied shrugging.

"Oh… how about the Jurassic Park one…?" Ashe asked hopefully a look of excitement and glee on her face.

"NO!" Nelliel quickly said shocking them. "I am NOT having breakfast with dinosaurs and freaked out kids."

Spring shrugged. "Well I'll get to sorting out the lunar set, unlike you I have stuff to do," she said before disappearing in a flash of light.

"I had never thought Hogwarts could get any weirder," James said with a sigh as he finished his toast, though it wasn't cold because of magic. "I mean… we're eating breakfast in the old west!" he said shaking his head as he finished his tea. "Well, I guess that girl corrected my false belief!"

"Yep, you shouldn't think too far ahead of yourself James," Ashe agreed readily. "Isn't that right Miss. Nell?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I guess… one minute you could be having breakfast on the moon, and the next you could be having breakfast in a cheesy Eastwood movie!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

Arthur Weasley didn't know what to do with much of his time since his wife and youngest son are in jail. He had hoped and prayed that they could possibly be under Dumbledore's magic like Lily and James were, but no, even now they don't get that Dumbledore has lost and that what has changed in the world, muggle and magical can't be undone.

Heck, all of the people CyberTech has been saving with medicines created from potions: one pill that can heal the common cold in just twenty minutes. Though, he feels a little sorry that now no one will be able to use that excuse to bunk more than an hour off work. However, when he mentions things like this to Molly when he visits she goes off on a hateful rant.

He had never known his wife was that obsessed with what Dumbledore thinks is best. At least Dumbledore has the excuse of being insane, and even more so now he's in a padded cell with sever mental trauma because of Lily's curse to give him dreams of the pain he's caused.

Arthur quivered as he thought of what finally led to the old mans isolation. It made him want to be sick and wonder why any man insane or not would want to do that to Voldemort. Talk about feeling bad for the bad guy, Voldemort was traumatized and is still receiving therapy.

Hell, Arthur had thought about seeing a therapist after just hearing about it. He quivered again. He doesn't even want to think about Ron and that 'Blob' guy he keeps talking about. The one who is supposedly looking out for him, and he just doesn't want to know, especially after he pulled up a picture of the Blob on his phone on his way home.

Shaking those thoughts off he looked around Diagon Alley as he walked in from the street, the Leaky Cauldron no longer the entrance as its been opened up to London, and CyberTech owns the pub and its open to both worlds. Though, they have had a little trouble from a few moron Pacifiers, but nobody has really been hurt as the UK is adapting well.

However, he knows the US isn't having as much luck. It seems only New York's, LA's, and San Francisco's magical communities are open. However, Canada is having just as much acceptance as the UK, and other participating countries are either going the same way as the UK or are having trouble like the US. Though, there are countries who have openly declared death on sight for mutants and mage, which is stupid in the long run and could land them in war.

Diagon Alley is now kitted with electrical lighting and electricity all over. It does seem to brighten the place after dark and make the place more convenient… especially since they need network links for bank and credit card payments. Though, they still have cash registers for muggle cash.

He shook his head clear as he came to his twin sons shop. Its still brightly coloured and in your face, but its grown bigger since then, and though they still sell their jokes and pranks, now with a larger market as mutants and even normal humans come into the Alley. His sons now sell allsorts of high technology.

Arthur smiled as he realized that all his kids but Ron has made something of them selves and have good happy lives. Heck, his daughter is a superhero! He couldn't be prouder of her, and his boys. He entered the shop to see it busy as usual and several young men and women in uniforms helping customers.

"Hey there dad," George greeted him from behind laughing as he made him jump. "Sorry," he said but looked more amused. "Well anyway, I figured we could get a delivery from that new fast food place that just opened down the street!"

"Oh, sure, that would be nice, ever since…" he began but trailed off with a sigh. "Well, I've eaten a lot of take out food."

George chuckled sadly shaking his head. "You could always go to a restaurant. Or go find Ginny and get her to cook something?" he suggested but couldn't hold back his laugh.

"That isn't happening," he replied rolling his eyes. "First, she can't cook toast in a timed toaster without somehow burning it," he said laughing a little. "And secondly she's not even in the country; she's on vacation with Kyte and Amanda in the US!"

"Oh yeah," George said nodding. "Sirius told me about that. He said he's off to go and invite himself to stay!"

"Sounds like him," Arthur nodded as George led him out back and up to the comfortable flat on the third floor. "Well, he doesn't have to work for a living so he can get away with running off when he wants."

"I know what you mean," he replied sighing. "We maybe well off but Fred and I don't have people like Tyde to run things while we're gone… with the delicate balance going on around here we can't take a vacation anytime soon without someone we trust in charge."

"Oh, I have some leave coming up if you want I could waste a week if you want a break," he piped in thoughtfully. "It will be nice to get away from the Burrow for a while!"

"Wow, thanks dad, that's cool of you," Fred said as he walked in. "Even a week off would be great."

_**0oo00oo0**_

It was another boring day doing boring stuff for Mr. Fantastic… well, he likes doing it but his team thinks he needs to get out more. However, looking at his computer monitors he frowned as he finally spotted something he had previously not noticed, or more like ignored as whatever it is wasn't so close when he first noticed it.

He had originally shrugged it off as a mass of asteroids, and since they were so far away and not anywhere near the point of coming near the Earth they really didn't seem important in the long run.

However, they had moved, and not just because of a nudge because of a gravidic pull from a star or planet as their trajectory wouldn't, couldn't change so much. They're now on a direct intercept course with the Earth.

"T-they can't be asteroids!" he muttered to himself as he typed away at his system. "Herbie, please analyze using every satellite you can!" he said to the computer.

"Yes, sir," a soft male voice replied over the speakers. "It seems they're of some unknown origin. I am analyzing a star point of origin now, sir," he said as a green holographic sphere map of stars appeared over his lab console showing a target symbol with dotted dashes leading further than the map spreads.

"What ever they are they're no planets on their path into our galaxy, so if you're an intelligent life form," Mr. Fantastic muttered with narrowed eyes. "Then we sure as hell haven't had any dealing with them before. They're world isn't even in our database, our star maps don't go any further!"

"Presuming they are extraterrestrials, sir," his computer Herbie interrupted. "However, judging by the patterns I am picking up from the unknowns sir, it appears highly likely as I have detected that they're seemingly picking up speed."

"How long until they get here…?" Reed asked Herbie a look of concern on his face. "And what are the approximate numbers?"

"Approximate time of arrival in our solar system if they continue this rate of speed," he answered nonchalant. "In three weeks, two days, twenty one hours and seventeen minutes they will enter our solar system, and numbers are unknown!"

"Damn, send this information to the MPFC!" he said quickly. "And send the information to CyberTech, and Stark Industries, The Avengers, Shield and Sword!"

"Yes sir, will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you Herbie, but I have some extra work to do," he answered both worried and excited about this new predicament. It beats fighting against anti-mutant fools and their outdated sense of superiority. "This seems kind of interesting, and I'm sure that the MPFC will want some extra information when I can get it."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Augh, crap…!" Spider-Man groaned as he pulled himself up from where his back hit the side of the MPF van he was protecting. The very van his girlfriend Gwen happens to be in. He moved fast from the ground dodging the laser blast sent by some douche in some clunky mechanical super armour, and to make matters worse there are five of them and only one of him.

"Spider-Man, are you OK?" Gwen's worried voice came over his communicator. "Our tires are out, we can't move, you have to do something!"

"I'm trying, OK, these things are tougher than you might think!" he replied as he dodged another blast and shot out strings of web catapulting himself into the offending armored jerk, cracking and almost smashing the huge window compartment where the pilot operates from before he was thrown off.

Spider-Man skidded around practically growling as he landed on top of the van. It was at that moment that the protective vehicle's side door opened to reveal a blonde girl wearing a black skin-tight suite with a red spider over her front and chest and clawed gloves, a black mask with red shields over her eyes and blaster on each thigh, and a riffle in her hands with huge double barrel and targeting scope, and a thick silver bracelet around each ankle and wrist.

The armored man had been targeting Spider-Man until he saw the girl targeting him. "Stay away from MY man!" she hissed out the corny line before she could stop herself and fired. Her riffles barrels lit up red before the armored assailant was barraged with twin blasts of rapid fire red smashing into his suite, and it only took a moment for her to stop as the already damaged armour exploded and left a smoldering mess.

"Who is she?" one of the armored menaces asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter!" another answered as the van door closed as she jumped out. "Let's just destroy them both!" he said firing at her. She dodged with barely a second to spare before Spider-Man could react she ran up the side of a building as if gravity just didn't work right for her, the bracelets glowing red so softly, if not for enhanced senses it wouldn't be noticed.

She fired at the other armored men standing on the side of the building as if it's the floor. "I'm Red Spider, jerk off!" she yelled as she blasted when one of them got lucky and blast a chunk of building off causing her to fall to the ground with a groan. She had dropped her riffle and looking around she could see her boyfriend dealing with some others while two advanced on her.

"Looks like you're going to be Dead Spider…" one trailed off as her fists clenched and they pointed at the armored men with red spider monoliths on the back. Then all in that moment blasts of webbing splattered into their glass cockpits taking their sight. She quickly sprung out of the way or they would trample her.

However, moments later as she pulled out her blasters and started firing they had pulled off the webbing and turned their cannons to her. They both fired. She thought she was as good as dead when she suddenly felt arms wrapped around her and she disappeared in a poof of blue smoke.

The armored guys' gun fire just hit the ground with a boom when one screamed in agony as his arms were sliced off. Red Spider felt dizzy as she reappeared being held by a fuzzy blue devil like mutant with long blue tail wearing padded leather. They were next to a guy in long brown coat.

She looked over to see that 'The' Wolverine had taken care of both of her opponents, and Spider-Man was getting help from Cyclops, Beast, and Storm while the X-Jet, a craft built by CyberTech, nicknamed Weather Strike was hovering above.

"You OK?" Nightcrawler asked as he let the blonde 'heroine' go with a smirk. "You should be more careful; we told you we were on the way!"

She glared at him, but because of the eye shields it was near lost on him. "Spider-Man was going to get blasted into a puddle of spider-guts so I think coming out and helping was the right thing to do!"

"She is right, fuzzy!" Gambit said with a smirk as he kicked up her riffle and caught it before handing it over. "You be a little more careful, you here," he said to her as she took her riffle and he drew some cards before heading into the fray.

"They seem to be getting extra tech," Nightcrawler said with a frown before sighing. "I wish Kitty's team accepted guys. I'm sure she doesn't have to deal with all of these Pacifists!"

"Well, you can join team Spider!" she said slapping his head. "This city is huge and the others can't always be around!"

He just gave her a look rolling his eyes as he rubbed his head. "I think I'll stick to the X-Men. They're like family after all."

"Gwen, what the hell are you doing?" Spider-Man quietly demanded as he finally got away and landed next to her. "You could have been killed. Did Techs make you all of these things!?"

She gave him a sheepish grin before glaring as a thought came to her. "I understand you're worried Peter, but what about me having to worry about you. I kept from using the stuff he gave me until I had to, to save your butt so shut up, and be a good, understanding boyfriend!"

He gulped and nodded his head quickly as she may not realize but she's aiming her riffle at him. She can be scary when she wants to be.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Kyte was drenched in sweat as he crawled out from under his girls careful not to wake them as he escaped and quickly pulled on some boxer shorts as Autumn waited for him outside his door.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he carefully closed the bedroom door looking sleepy. "I'm exhausted."

"I have a report sir," she said quickly as he followed her through the villa to his secret villa-lab. "Mr. Fantastic has sent a report that shows an unknown possible alien fleet of ships heading towards the Earth!"

"Oh great!" he complained as his lab lit up and a holo-map lit up in full colour and HD showing the tracking data. He just groaned more as he saw when they would arrive. "This sucks. I guess this means it's down to the MPF to try to figure out whether they're hostile or not."

"Yes, sir," she agreed looking a little worried as she went over the data some more. "Big sister Winter is working on informing our teams worldwide. However, little sister Summer is having some kind of panic attack and freaking out while Tyde is keeping her from coming here or running around HQ screaming."

"She can be a whiny little baby!" Tyde commented as she walked into the lab just wearing some short PJ shorts and top rubbing what looked like sleep from her eyes. "Anyway, I've been communicating with our deep space satellite and I've started moving its position. In around three days it will be ready for relaying with other deep space satellites. Stark has already agreed to the relay, and the Peak has agreed to be Earths orbital command centre until this mess is over with, and Shield has agreed to house command centres on Earth for a worst case situation!"

Kyte rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "OK, OK… then why are we awake?" he asked sleepily. "This could all wait until morning."

"That's the thing, its odd, but… well, see for yourself…" she replied as the huge screen on the wall lit up.

It was fuzzy at first but a wavy picture came up of some well built man. He was indistinct because of the bad transmission and the wavy lines and black and white snow. "This is an important message from the…" here it blurred out and the man seemed to be doing something to his consoles. "We've encountered an unknown alien race and sent a ship to intercept. However, the ship was highly damaged when it returned to base…

"The ship seemed to be out of temporal flux," he continued on in a rush. "This temporal flux has been messing with the dimensional stability with the Earth. I am sending this message because this effects you as we as us. We don't know what will happen if this continues, but I must warn you…" the message ended and became static.

"Tyde, what the hell was that?" Kyte asked as he sat at his desk using his non-Tyde related computer system. "That message didn't seem normal. I would know if someone sent a ship. We've only just discovered them. Reed has not long sent us the report on these 'ships'."

"The message was…" she began looking confused herself. "It was sent from a space station in mid-Earth orbit. However, it is not the Peak, and the Earth has no other space station in orbit ever since Doom's was destroyed when the fantastic Four and Doom gained their powers!"

"What the…" he muttered as he typed away. "B-but that's impossible… this space station doesn't exist," he said as he brought up what little the systems had brought up on it. "No-way, this… phantom space station is three times the size of the Peak! However, no matter what I try I can't find any sign of it. Tyde… is the signal still in the air?"

"Yes sir," she replied frowning. "However, it's weak at the moment. I believe that we could establish communications with a modified bandwidth on the Peak, but it's a long shot and will take a few days to set up."

"Inform Sword to expect our technicians!" he answered in worry. "Then get our technicians out there, and ready Shuttleboom. I'll be heading to the Peak soon!"

"Yes sir!" she answered as another her appeared on his monitor, and they both spoke together. "I shall accompany you. This may be dangerous!"

"If you're going somewhere dangerous then we are too!" Tiny said as she and her sisters stood sleepily in their PJ's with Ginny and Amanda, the five of them looking near dead with sleepiness.

"You just up and left us alone," Excel said sheepishly looking at the map and monitor. "Are we going into space?"

He sighed rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah we're going into space," he said with a small smile. "Well, I say we get back to our beds and sleep. We can deal with this in the morning."

"Agreed," all but Autumn chimed out as she doesn't need any rest. Sleep confused her a little, but she understood the principles, and they looked so cute while sleeping.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Unknown City

_**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**Unknown City**_

Kyte was sitting down on the large bridge of the Peak space station at a workstation as he tried to open up communications with the unknown space station. It just happens to be easier said than done, and highly annoying. He can detect the space station, but he can't find a communication link.

"It's like… augh, every time I get a com lock the frequency I've locked onto just disperses out of our time stream, or? I don't know. I've never been one for studying outside of our world, or time."

Tony Stark laughed as he sat at the station next to Kyte. "Techs, you, and I are both getting pissed at the same thing!" he said, though sounded to be joking it's obvious that even he's getting frustrated. "It's almost as if we can touch this other space station but we can't even say hello over the radio!"

"Gentlemen…!" Coronel Fury interrupted from where he stared at the main view screen overlooking the Earth. "It seems we have a problem."

"A problem?" they both asked confused as they already have plenty of problems.

"A city just appeared out of nowhere," Tyde interrupted as she stood with Fury, a tablet style computer in her hands. "It's in California, just North of San Francisco, a coastal city that has a connection to North San Francisco Bay… the city is semi-connected to our networks, but I still can't get a name. Although it seems their technology is in range with ours, it also has a less advanced set up systems, and OS's. So I can't get into the city's network yet. It shall take some time."

"Whoa, that is a problem," Kyte commented offhandedly. "We never had a city there. I would hate to know what would happen if they have a New York City, or city where New York City is appears on our Earth."

"Don't even think about things like that!" Fury scolded with a glare. "Just continue trying to get into contact with that space station!"

"It would be possible to open a portal," Tyde interrupted again with a shrug. "We could potentially open a gateway between worlds, and send someone over with some compatible communication tech to interrogate into their systems. This way we'll have communications and we should be able to learn about their technology."

"Good idea, Tyde," Kyte said with a smirk. "Also, send a team to our unknown city. I think Tony and I can come up with something involving the stations satellite array."

"I think I know what you're thinking," Tony said smirking as the pair got to working fast. "We can't risk opening something in here, but we can risk something outside. Then we go through with Shuttleboom, and bingo, we have communications."

Kyte grinned smugly. "Exactly… it seems that the dimensional rifts are weak in orbit, but for some reason orbit also seems to be the lease likely place for convergence. Well, at least for now, and if all works out we'll be fine…"

"Tyde," Fury said while the two rich geniuses got to working on their plan. "I want a team sent to this unknown city ASAP!"

"Yes sir," she said as her tablet just started running through possible heroes. "There aren't many that aren't busy or too far away. I've got Thor and Human Torch in LA," she said with a small grin.

"Anyone with any brains?" he asked with a frown. "It seems some of our best are too far east!"

"Hmm… Hawkeye and Hulk are both in South Washington," she suggested with a shrug. "They have a Quinjet, so they can be at location within the hour."

"Very well," he agreed with a nod. "Tell Clint when they meet up that he's in command, and not to start anything unless left with no choice."

"Yes sir," she agreed as the bridges door swished open and a stern black-haired woman wearing a uniform similar to Fury followed by a man with a blue suit and white to the sides of his hair.

"Fury, what do we have now?" the commander of S.W.O.R.D. Abigail Brand demanded. "Stretchy," she continued gesturing to Mr. Fantastic as he took a work station. "Says, Techs, and Stark plan on going over to the space station in the other reality… it seems a little risky, but it looks like we don't have much choice in the matter. And what about this unknown city…?"

"We don't know yet," Fury replied as she joined him. "We're sending in a team," he continued as he gestured the tablet Tyde held.

Brand just snatched it off her. "Give me that," she demanded before looking over it.

"For your information, I could snap you like a twig," Tyde spoke up glaring as she snatched her tablet back. "I could also take full command of the Peak, so I suggest you be polite to your superior!"

"You…!? You're just a machine!" she retorted angrily.

"But I'm an awesome machine," Tyde answered smirking. "You're just some bitch with an attitude problem. You forget how under-powered you are compared to others on this station."

"Techs, tell your pet to show the proper respect!" Brand both demanded and wined childishly.

"She's her own person," he answered laughingly. "You started it Commander, so perhaps you own her an apology."

"I will never apologize to a robot!"

"Actually she's an android," Fury interrupted. Though, he had been enjoying the argument they have more important things to deal with. "Anyway, we sent out Thor, Human Torch, Hulk, and Hawkeye."

She groaned. "You sent the monster, hippy, and egotistical hot head?" she demanded like he is crazy.

He just shrugged. "They're all in the area," he answered as if that's all the needed qualification. "Hawkeye will be perfectly capable of keeping the Hulk at bay if he gets out of hand. He's Banner now so as long as he doesn't have someone piss him off, he'll be fine. As for the others, Thor will do what is right and Jonny…!"

"He's the one you should worry about," Mr. Fantastic interrupted without even looking up from his computer. "But everything with him tends to work out in the end so you shouldn't worry too much. It's just re-con at the moment anyway. If you're so concerned you could always get together another team to meet with them in a few hours."

"OK, who do we have who can meet up with them in a few hours?" she asked in annoyance.

"The last two of the Fantastic Four, The X-Men, Team Spider, or the Angels of Mercy," Tyde ticked off with a shrug. "No other teams have immediate access to any jet fast enough to make it within three or four hours. However, we could send in flyers like Captain Britain?"

"NO!" everyone quickly said.

"Send in a team from the X-Men," Brand quickly said. "Spider-Man's team is just kids, and the Angels are too far. Sent the Invisible Woman too, and get the Thing to join up with Spider-Man's team. Things seem like they're going to get bad, and we can't risk him going too, as he looks the part of villain."

"Yep, people have made that mistake before," Mr. Fantastic said nodding sadly. "I would join them out of curiosity, but I'm needed here. We also need to know who is going to head over to the other Earth."

"I'm going!" both Tony and Kyte said together glaring at each other.

"It might be best that you both do," Fury said looking thoughtful. "Two great minds are better than one, and we have enough with Richards, Banner, and Pym. I'll call in for Pym now and Banner when the X-Men get there, and maybe get the Beast in."

"OK, so now we need to make up a team," Tony said in thought. "Thinking about it I think that Fussure should…"

"No," Kyte replied shaking his head. "Just you, me, and Tyde… I don't think bringing all of that power would be smart. They could take it as a sign of aggression. It's bad enough that we bring Shuttleboom. She is after all a powerful mech."

"Techs is right," agreed Fury with a frown. "We'll send down the triplets to join the Angels of Mercy encase anymore cities merge into our world they'll be on standby. We can keep Ginevra and Amanda here since both can go out into space if needed to help protect the Peak."

"OK then," Brand said glaring at Tyde. "At least I'll get my ship back…" she stopped as a pink haired girl wearing a black and white school uniform appeared on the bridge.

"Don't worry Miss. Brand," the girl said with a smile. "I'm Spring. I'll be here to help out since big sister Tyde's other self has plenty of important stuff to do and it seems big sister Tyde is going with dad to this other Earth."

"Techs…!" Brand growled out angrily. "What is this thing doing on my bridge?"

"Helping run the systems once Tyde leaves," Fury interrupted before the woman gets into another argument. "We may have some amazing staff, and some of the best computers on or off the Earth, but she is so much better. This isn't about your preferences. It's about the survival of potentially two Earths!"

She sighed, but that didn't stop her glaring at the man. "OK, but it best keep out of my way."

"This woman's a bitch," Spring said rolling her eyes as she took an empty seat at a workstation.

"There's no need to be like that," Natasha Romanoff commented as she entered the bridge and took the seat next to her. "Miss. Brand can't help being so uptight. I think it's in her job description."

"You people suck," the woman sulked as she slumped down in the captains seat while some either openly laughed or snickered.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Peter, you have to do this," Gwen said from the hallway of his house after school let out for the weekend. "We're on constant standby so we have to tell your aunt. She has to know why we'll be ditching. You can't just run off and hide at base or something."

"What about you telling your dad?" he retorted smirking. "I mean he's now the head of the New York MPFC and doesn't even know you're working as a part of Team Spider. He would probably be angry if he found out you're 'Red Spider'! I'm still not comfortable with that. Fighting crime is dangerous enough being a mobile command techy."

She glared at him when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal her father in uniform with a bottle of some kind and some flowers. "I've already arranged for us to have dinner here," she said smirking as Peter's Aunt May came out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Mr. Stacy, it's so good that you could come for dinner?" May said smiling as he offered her the flowers and bottle. "Why thank you, aren't you the charmer," she said with a smile.

"Oh, it was nothing, don't mention it," he replied with a grin. "I'm happy that you and Peter invited Gwen and I."

"Oh, no problem… let me put these in water," she said gesturing the flowers. "Peter, why don't you show Gwen and Mr. Stacy…"

"Please, call me George," he was quick to interrupt.

"Well, the call me May. Peter, show George and Gwen to the dining table," she said with a smile as she left for the kitchen.

Peter sighed as he led them into the dining room. It's small, but the table and chairs fit fine. They made a little small talk until May brought in the food she had prepared and set it out. It was a nice affair, but the more the food disappeared the more nervous the teens got as it approached 'come clean time'.

"So… Mr. Stacy… I was thinking of joining the MPFC," Peter said trying to break the ice and steer the conversation that way. "You know, umm… Gwen says she wants to follow in your footsteps there too."

George chuckled as he took a sip of wine. "I see, well, without powers you'll either be mobile, or centralized techy's," he said with a smile. "That way is a lot safer, especially with some of the new developments I've recently became aware of."

"Peter," May said with a surprised smile. "I had thought the two of you would try to join, CyberTech or maybe Stark Enterprises with intelligence like you both have."

"Aunt May, I'm Spider-Man," he just blurted out causing a silence to end all silences. "Come on, say something, and don't just stare."

"Now, Peter, don't play jokes," she suddenly replied breathing easier. However, George could see from his daughter's expression that Peter Parker is being serious.

Peter sighed as he kicked off his shoes and before anyone could think he jumped onto his chair and flipped up landing on his hands and feet on the ceiling. "See Aunt May, I'm The Amazing Spider-Man!"

"Dad, I work for Team Spider!" Gwen quickly said before getting up and with Peter right after her they both fled the house. "See you later, we err… have work," she lied as they hopped into an unmarked MPF Team Spider car parked across the street and sped off.

"Well, that sure was a surprise," George spoke after a few moments of silence. "Well, I think I know who that blonde Spider-Girl, Red Spider is now!"

"I… didn't ever suspect," she replied looking confused. "I mean, I'm his aunt. He lives with me. All the times he flacks out or skips school with his friends, and the fact the school never even tells me when he's not there. The MPFC must have some control at their school."

"Not likely," George corrected. "I would possibly know if that were the case. However, it is possible that Shield does. If you were unaware, Spider-Man's team works closely with Shield."

She sighed, slumping a little in her seat. "Could you find out where they went…? I think we need a long talk about this."

He nodded as he pulled out a communicator. "Call in Spider-Man and Red Spider, and inform them I wish to speak with them at the office tomorrow morning at eleven."

"Yes, sir," came the reply. "We've in fact just gotten a message from them for you sir. It says they're both going to be staying at Avenger's Manor for the night."

"OK," he answered in thought. "I'll meet them there tomorrow morning instead."

"Yes sir," he replied as the com-unit shut off and he placed it away.

He sighed as he returned his attention to May. "I'm sorry; this has come as quite the surprise to me too. If you want I can stay the night and we can go to Avenger's Manor together tomorrow morning."

"Oh, well, you don't have too, but… I think that would be nice," she replied with a small grateful smile. "This is all so new and scary to me. You can use the spare room if that's OK?"

"That will be perfect, thank you," he answered. "I had known that Gwen had taken that interview after the attack on the hellicarrier by McGrath, but I didn't know she had joined the MPFC, but thinking about it if she's known about Peter since then it seems obvious."

"I'm sorry my nephew seems to have influenced your daughter," she said with a sheepish smile.

He just laughed shaking his head. "Believe me; she doesn't need anyone influencing her. And if anything, I would blame Kyte Techs, but he's kind of my bosses bosses boss!" he said with a small smile. "It's most certainly his tech that Gwen has, and if she knows him, he made it especially for her."

She smiled. "This is all so new, but I hope we'll be able to deal with it all. They have finally come to us, so I think it's only fair that we open our minds, and let them do as they must. After all, it seems they've been doing this for a while."

George nodded in agreement. "I'll have to agree. At least they're not getting into trouble with some gangs as I had originally thought."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Thor, Jonny, where the hell are you two going!?" Hawkeye demanded as the three were at the Quinjet's side hatch while Bruce Banner was flying. The two in question ready to jump out as they hovered above the unknown city that just appeared on their Earth from the other one.

"We are going to investigate, Hawkeye!" Thor answered with a proud look. "We cannot gain access to the city's network, and looking down we can tell that they have very little power."

"Yeah, Hawk-y, don't be such a downer!" Jonny agreed childishly rolling his eyes. "There might be some villain or something trying to take advantage of the shitty situation. It's what we do best you know, kick bad guy butt and lock them up."

"We have orders just to observe for now!" Hawkeye retorted glaring at his teammates. "We don't know what the situation is yet so we can't just go off and take a look around and beat anyone up for committing a crime!"

"I don't see why not," Jonny whined glare pouting. "I mean they're on our Earth now. Isn't it MPF's duty to like, protect people and stuff right?"

The Quinjet then exploded as something hit one of its wings, Jonny 'flamed on' as he and Thor fell out, and Hawkeye held on tight as Banner barely managed to get the jet under any control. They spiraled down towards the darkening street bellow as day was slowly turning to night.

"Shit, what hit us!?" yelled Hawkeye as the jet, now more controlled continued to plummet towards a road below at an angle.

"I don't know!" Banner cried out. "But we best not crash or I won't be able to hold him back! You know he won't let me die!"

"Shit!" was the last Hawkeye said before they smashed into the road. He had been hoping Thor would catch them, but nope. That would have been too easy. The Quinjet skid and crashed along the road smashing cars out of the way, and he winced as he heard screaming as people ran for their lives.

"Fear not gentle citizens!" Thor roared out as he finally made it to ground, sparks running around him he pushed his shoulder into the jet, stopping it short of hitting a big yellow bus full of innocent kids. "Ouch, that hurt," he complained rolling his shoulder, he turned to see the children all cheering him. He gave them a big smile in greeting before helping Hawkeye and Banner out of the remains of the crumpled jet.

"That was close, I almost became the menace," Banner said taking a deep breath. "Where's Jonny?" he asked looking around when a flaming blur streaked passed them and crashed painfully into an abandoned car, 'flaming off' as he picked himself up looking disorientated and sore.

"This one is new!" Thor said as they looked at the grey, rotten-skinned giant of a man with white hair and eyes with muscle upon muscle rippling through a torn black suit. His footsteps could be felt through the ground as he advanced.

Hawkeye moved quick as he pushed Banner out of the way, as a shot came from a roof, pulling his bow and loading an arrow. "It looks like big, stinky, ugly isn't the only one around here."

"Yeah, be careful of the big guy," Jonny said trying to shake his head clear. "He hits like… I would like to say a ton of bricks, but he hits more like several tons of houses! I'm going to feel that for a month," he added as they could see a nasty looking red and purple bruise forming on his right cheek.

"Do not fear," Thor said taking charge. "I'll keep this big guy busy, Jonny, you should get the children to safety. Hawkeye, I'm sure you'll find pleasure in stopping or sniper. He is the one who shot us down. Banner, if you're not going to get angry, I suggest you help take the children."

"Sounds like a plan," Hawkeye said smirking as they headed off leaving Thor to his match. He hurried over the remains of their jet and easily spotted the glint of the sniper rifles scope and fired. His arrow ignited like a firework to shoot off for more range and speed before exploding as it was shot inches before it hit its target.

"Heed my warning, giant monster!" Thor proclaimed. "I shall not allow any harm to befall these fair citizens of this city! So prepare for battle as I have defeated many Frost Giants who are far larger than I or you, so you shall be no different!"

The beast roared and charged. "I destroy LEAGUERS!" he screamed out.

Thor didn't have a clue what it meant by that, but spinning his trusty hammer, it stormed before blasting the giant and smashing him into a building. "I know not what you mean by leaguers, but I am not easily defeated!" Thor answered as he awaited the monsters return, and return it did smoke pooling from its singed flesh.

"Thugs…!?" Jonny said looking disappointed as he stood before the school kids and Banner keeping his back to them as he glared at the 'thugs'. "Seriously… I mean Thor gets that big guy, and I guess that's my luck, but Hawkeye gets somebody to his taste, but all I get are some thugs, seriously, how is that fair?"

"Fair," one thug called out mockingly as he waved about his baseball bat. "We out number you loser."

Jonny snorted while rolling his eyes. "Yeah, right, anyway, you shouldn't worry too much about me. It's him you should be worried about," he said smirking as he gestured Banner. "Don't get him angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry!" he giggled while Banner glared at him.

"Human Torch…!" Banner complained. "Stop messing around, and show these punks why they should just back down!"

"Right," he said smirking. "FLAME ON!"

Boom!

He lit up, flames blazed around and the thugs moved back while he cracked his knuckles. "This is going to be so much fun, it's been quite a while since some punk thugs didn't know Jonny Storm, the Human Torch, and member of the Fantastic Four and the Meta-Police-Force!"

"Oh, crap," the thug leader said gulping. "Hey man, we were… we were only hired to keep any non-supers occupied while t-the super villains take out the heroes… umm… no hard feelings, we'll be on our way now!"

"I don't think so," Jonny said smugly. "You see, jerks like you put a lot of people in danger, so I think I'll have to capture every single one of you and make sure you're incarcerated for a long time! I have some pull; maybe I can shove you in the Crater."

"T-the Crater?" he asked shakily.

Jonny grinned widely. "Super Villain Prison!" he laughed while they all looked really worried now, the thugs weren't so smug anymore while Jonny smirked. "You have no idea the powers you've been messing with!"

Meanwhile Hawkeye was trading arrows for bullets and just trying not to get shot. He was running low of arrows so replaced bow with crossbow. It has around twenty-five small exploding arrows at the ready, and he has another on his other thigh, so fifty extra shots. He doesn't want to waste any of his trick arrows encase he has to fight the monster if Thor's not enough.

Sure, he knows that if Thor can't beat it, it seems unlikely he can, but he won't be so un-optimistic. He knows backup is on the way and should be here very soon. They just need to hold out hope that the X-Men get here soon. That big guy looks as big and strong as the… Hulk… but can they afford to let the Hulk loose? Well, they might have no choice. It isn't like the Hulk is evil, but rather misunderstood.

Hawkeye dodged around a few shots and fired his crossbow to give him some cover as he streaked across the road where a young family hid behind a car. "You two, take your daughter and run, I'll cover you. Get inside the nearest available building!" he said firing at the snipers position.

He could sense them leave while the mother carried her young daughter. He ran out of cover to draw fire. He could see the bullets heading for him but dodged as if a rabbit would skip from side to side fleeing it's pray. He dived up and over, falling over a small burnt out car, using it as cover. He heard bullets pelt the car as he readied his crossbow. He fired off two more shots as Thor crashed and skipped along the road beside him with the monster guy rushing after him.

Thor grit his teeth in pain as he pushed himself up to skip back onto his feet, he skidded across the ground falling to one knee, his hammer buzzed with lightning and blast the giant back crashing him through several cars, ripping up the road as he skipped along before landing in a small crater.

The God of Thunder climbed to his feet breathing deeply, blood dribbling from his head and lips, his blue eyes sparking with power and rage, his battle amour broken and cracked, and his red cape was half-torn and ruined.

The grey-skinned monster had crashed through the now empty school bus, splitting it in half like a giant sword. It then climbed to its huge feet as it heard screaming children it turned with a disturbing grin. He growled forward when a skinny man stepped in his way looking resigned.

"Don't piss me off big guy because you'll be outclassed!" Banner said as he could feel it, his rage taking hold. "There's something not many people know about me," he said calmly as the giant picked him up with one hand bringing them face-to-face growling and looking smug. "I'm always angry!" he roared out as his grey eyes glowed green and his muscles bulged out and his skin turned green, his eyes glowed, boring with power.

The Hulks huge right hand grabbed the grey monsters head. "Hulk smash foolish monster!" he roared as his clothes had split away apart from his stretchy purple trousers. He was now as big as the monster, if not a little bigger and ten times as angry. He lifted the grey creature up by its head as he screamed and smashed him into the ground.

"Now that's what I call cool!" Jonny commented as he finished tying up the last of the stupid thugs and the children all rushed to hide behind him as he had 'flamed down', their bus driver having fled ages ago like a coward. "Hulk," he said startled as he looked straight at him, Jonny gulped. "That monster guy said you're a little weakling!"

Hulk immediately looked back to the grey monster as it was forcing him off. "Hulk no weakling…! I'll show you who weakling is!" he screamed out as he picked up the monstrous man/thing by its head and threw it straight through the air where it would crash down several hundred meters away.

However, unfortunately for the grey-skinned giant of a guy the Hulk leaped after him and he screamed in pain as the Hulk landed on him before they were in a tussle of blows , scampering around on each other. Hawkeye was quite near as he grimaced that Hulk had been awoken. He sighed as he dodged another bullet.

However, moments after the sniper was stupid enough to shoot several rounds at the Hulk as he was smashing the grey-things face into a car. Hulk looked up and without hesitation the car with the grey-giant molded in it went flying up at the building, and by the look of it the sniper hadn't been very lucky as a costumed man with a rifle fell to the earth landing on the giant before it pushed his limp body off, glaring at Hulk.

It then charged the green monster and they clashed with a boom straight into the side of a building, punching and clawing, kicking and thumping, raging and pounding. The sight was quite aweing. Hawkeye had mildly wondered what a fight between two forces like the Hulk would look like, and now he wishes he didn't know what that looked like. It's quite scary, and freaky and quite frankly he hopes they stay far from him.

Thor frowned in annoyance as he watched Hulk and the… other monster beating the trillion barrels of shit out of each other. He had not yet gotten the monster back for daring harm him, the son of Oden!

However, he spun round as he sensed something and gulped. There was some creepy guy with a burning green skull grinning, which was a surprise as he had never thought grinning was possible for a skull, and he had only ever seen a picture of the legendary Ghost Rider, and he just looked creepy too.

"I am Thor, son of Oden!" he said to the skull-guy. "If you are here to harm innocent people them I shall gladly stop you!" he declared straight to the point.

"And I'm your slayer, and I don't give a crap who you are!" he retorted roughly. "All I see is you're a new Leaguer, and I have my orders, while the powers fucked up to kill any Leaguer I can. Though…" he added looking at the Hulk and the other monster fighting. "I never thought the League would have the balls to have such a beast on the team!"

"I care not for your foolishness green flamed skull thing!" Thor spoke and thunder boomed with a streak of lightning across the clear sky. "I shall not let any vile villain get away with any horrid crime on my watch!"

"Then we have a prob…" he paused and took a step back. "Umm actually… I think our problem is…"

"Over…!" Wolverine said as Nightcrawler had teleported him, Cyclops, Storm, Beast, Jubilee, Jean, and Gambit down to Thor's location, Wolverine soon had his claws out growling.

"No you don't!" Jubilee called out blasting the skull guy as he went to flee, her rainbow light power smashing him into a wall. "How about we both play doubles on him?" she suggested looking hopeful to Thor.

He smiled widely. "It shall be my honor," he said as the skull guy was pulling himself up from his daze to see rainbow sparking around the coat wearing teen girl while lightning sparked around the half-god.

Wolverine moved to Hawkeye keeping a cautious eye on the battle of two powerful monsters. "Clint, seems like a nice city we have here."

"It would be nicer, but you caught it on a bad day!" someone interrupted and they spun to see a man wearing green with a hood up over his head with ski like glasses, and a green bow and arrows on his back. He stood in the shadows on top of a damaged car. "Whoa, the monsters are really going at it," he added looking over to the green and grey monsters.

"Who are you Bub?" Wolverine asked as he glared at the guy in green. "And what's with all these crazies trying to kill my teammates!"

"Huh, like I said, you picked a bad time," he answered and they could just about see the smirk under his hood. "You a fan or something," he added to Clint. "So, let me guess, Purple Arrow?"

"Hawkeye," he answered his eyes keeping track of the fellow archer. "This may seem odd, but this isn't your Earth."

"Not that odd, the Bats already sent out a heads up to the League," he answered shrugging. "If it wasn't for the super-crazies coming out to play I would have taken a look outside the city."

"Enough talking, more fighting!" a blonde babe in black leotard and leather jacket came flipping back to land on a car. She screamed high pitched as a black haired sword-wielding woman came at her. The sword woman was hit by the sonic scream, blasting her back into a wall. "I mean, seriously. We're all in some messed up crap, right?"

They all just shared looks before nodding. "Agreed…!" the four of them said as they prepared to fight.

"Here, you might need these," the guy in green said as he tossed Hawkeye a spare batch of arrows in green.

"Thanks, I was running short," he said as he jumped onto the car with the green archer, they drew their bows standing back to back, arrows drawn as some ninja guys shifted out of the shadows. "And these guys are?"

"League of Assassins!" the woman said as she jumped down back to back with Wolverine. "We didn't know they were in our city, but they jumped on our misfortune! The power cuts and failures, they're taking advantage of the situation."

"Good to know," Wolverine commented as he watched the sword wielding woman get up after the blonde woman had stunned her. "I guess our world, or worlds are getting a little more interesting!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

"This is the Weather Strike to the Peak," the voice came over the com system of the space station. "We've come into contact with some of the locals of the as of yet unnamed city, and both teams have engaged with… well, it appears super villains. We have also made contact with a couple of the local heroes. Our teams have now engaged the League of Assassins, and Hulk is fighting some… monstrous corpse guy!"

"OK Pixie, you stay on the jet," Kyte said before anyone else could. "Just make sure to keep it out of range of getting shot down. You won't be needed on the ground. In fact, I believe your teleportation ability could be useful to the Angels, so while Tony, Tyde and I are in the other universe I'll be transferring you."

"Y-yes sir," she agreed and sounded quite pleased. "I'll cut coms now sir, I'll keep you all updated. I've only just got my license and don't want to screw up."

"Very well," Fury agreed as the com was cut and he glared at Kyte. "Please don't just interrupt; don't you have some kind of wormhole to create?"

"Hey, we're on it," he agreed smirking as the other scientists nodded. "I was just making a minor reassignment. This way it will allow the Angels to work further afield without the long wait from using Cyclone of Jetstorm to get places. The mechs can meet them if need be."

"Yeah, whatever," the man said with a sigh. "Let's just hope no other city appears out of nowhere, or worse disappears from our Earth. Tyde, what is the situation on the potential alien invasion?"

"No change yet Coronel Fury," she replied as she used a computer. "However, I can now pick up a temporal fluctuation coming from their direction. I'm afraid other than that I have no other news. I'm afraid I can't say what will happen. However, it seems both worlds are converging to become one. These aliens seem to exist in both worlds at the same time."

"All because of the other Earths scout ship…?" Brand demanded angrily.

Tyde shrugged while nodding but Spring answered. "Affirmative Commander," she said with a smile at how annoyed she is. "I've run many simulations since the unknown city converged with our world and if… the situation like it continues… within a week I doubt it will be possible to reverse and both worlds will become one!"

Brand looked at the pink haired hologram girl in as much horror as some normal bridge bunnies and Fury, though, everyone else paid it no heed. "B-but… no… how can… damn, this is not good. It could completely destroy the balance of power on the Earth… or Earths," she said making emphases on the S's.

"Yes, it seems unfortunate, and we'll try to stop it," Tony answered looking unconcerned. "We can't really be sure what would happen if we let both worlds… fuse into one. It seems from this unknown city that this world maybe like our Earth, but it's certainly different to ours too."

"I bet if they have a magical people they're hiding without a clue about the real world," Kyte couldn't help but say laughing. "If they are, I'm so fucking them over, and revealing them to the world… well that world. I bet they don't even know the shit they're in right now. Though, our magical world don't know it all, even they're not stupid enough to not notice a new city appearing out of nowhere."

"Enough talking smack about those idiots," Brand growled out. "We have other problems."

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Do you think we should go in there?" Ami asked Ginny and the mutant triplets (their best friends) as the door to the bridge was slightly ajar thanks to Autumn as she stood to the side watching the five girls confused, (still in her favorite maid outfit). She wanted to go and see her little sister Spring and help out too, but these girls kidnaped her to do their bidding… not that she minds much, they're fun to play with.

"Na… look, Brands being bitchy again," Tina said quietly. "I mean seriously, just because of the good view of Earth is no reason to have to spend time with her on the bridge. She has no sense of humor!"

"She has a point," Ginny agreed with a shrug. "I'm just going to go phone my dad and my brothers, warn them to be a little cautious, since I can't exactly tell them we're under attack by an evil alien fleet of ships that are trying to merge two different Earths into one so they can conquer us both together. Since its Top Secret or something like that, or whatever…"

"Yeah, well I'll come too, I want a snack, I'm hungry," Tina said smiling. "You guys coming with us?" she asked the other four.

"I'm going to speak with big brother, you guys go ahead," Ami said smiling. "But order me some snacks too, I'll be back soon, OK?"

"OK, girl," Excel said with a grin as she took her sisters and Ginny with her back to their 'apartment'.

Ami smiled as Autumn stayed with her as they entered the bridge. Brand glared at the pink haired Autumn as she caught sight of them. "Oh, crap, not two of them," she complained childishly.

"Hey big sister…!" Spring said with a wide grin gesturing the free workstation next to her.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	4. Cross Convergence

_**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Cross Convergence**_

"Well, I had actually expected a bumpier ride," Tony commented as he, Kyte and Tyde flew the large pasty blue slim line shuttle as they slid through an event horizon of red sliding from lasers warping space to create a tunnel through space and between worlds.

That was when it was as if they suddenly smashed into a storm. "You had to say it," Kyte complained as he typed away at the shuttles systems.

"Couldn't you have used one of the Peaks shuttles?" Shuttleboom complained. "I mean, this isn't too bad but the kinetic storm is scratching my paintwork," she finished off sounding like she was pouting.

"You're the only space craft powerful enough to breach the event," Tyde spoke out as she made calculations. "It shouldn't take us more than ten minutes to breach the reality barrier."

"This is the… come in Shuttleboom…" the radio was quite full of static. "We'll be… communications…"

"This is Shuttleboom; we'll be through in…" Tyde paused as they were jerked and lurched in their seats, the engine's and power shutdown as they burst out the other side, the wormhole closed. "Coms are down, power down, I'm engaging emergency systems… there…" she said as blue lighting came on and the main computer came back online. "We don't have enough power to reestablish com link with the Peak, and only orbital thrusters are online."

"Whoa, that is bigger than the Peak," Kyte said looking out of the window at the massive orbital space station drifting lightly around the Earth. "You know what this means don't you?"

"We'll have to build one?" Tony asked, getting a grin. "I can see the look on Brands face now!"

"Awesome," Kyte answered snickering.

"We're being hailed by the space station," Tyde interrupted them.

Both men looked to each other. "Then answer," Tony said eagerly.

"This is the Watch Tower to unknown shuttle, please identify yourselves," the gruff voice over the com demanded.

"Umm… my name is Kyte Techs, we could do with some assistance as the dimensional event horizon has drained a significant amount of our shuttles power. We can just about keep orbit, and I would rather not save the ships AI and abandon it. You have no idea how much she'll complain."

"I said identify yourselves!" the voice replied.

Kyte sighed. "I'm Kyte Techs from the other Earth. This ship is a part of my company. I designed and created it. We're here to create a communication relay between our two worlds. You've already lost Star City to our Earth. It will make life easier for both of us if we can communicate rather than having to figure crap out for ourselves."

"Very well," he reluctantly answered. "We're sending someone with some power cells."

"Very appreciated my friend," Kyte answered in relief.

They almost laughed as the man grunted. "How many onboard?"

"There's three of us," he answered as his jaw dropped open as some brown haired man in a glowing green sphere of light flew out of the space station with the needed power cells and was with them in mere seconds. "Now that is unusual," he commented as he let the guy in through the airlock and got up to meet him.

"Hey, nice ship," the guy commented as he watched surprised as Tyde took the power cells. "Well, super strong girls aren't that uncommon I suppose," he shrugged as she went to install them. "Oh, by the way, I'm Hal Jordon, Green Lantern of sector… oh, well this sector of the universe."

"I'm Kyte Techs, and this is Tony Stark, and she's Tyde," he introduced as they shook hands. "So what's a Green Lantern?" he needed to know.

"Oh… the Green Lanterns are an intergalactic police force," he said with a shrug. "They were a little reluctant when the ring chose a 'primitive' human, but there's actually four of us now," he said showing the green ring on his finger.

"So you're not a mutant," Kyte said in surprise as he looked the ring over. "That's pretty cool, most of the aliens my world has met have tried invading us at some point."

"Yeah, we've been there too," he said laughing as Kyte led him up front and the pair took seats. "I mean, we've actually been invaded by Martians once… well, White Martians, the green ones are OK. Though, there is this one White Martian that's…"

"Done…!" Tyde called out as the lighting corrected and full power came back online.

"I'm fully online, Kyte," Shuttleboom spoke. "I hate having to be in low power mode. It's so frustrating."

"Whoa, your ship talks," Hal commented in surprise. "And I mean… sure our ships talk, but, she sounds like the type you could really talk too like…"

"Of course, I am a highly advanced AI," she interrupted. "I would have you refrain from talking about me as if I don't have any feelings."

"It takes some time getting used to," Tony said while Hal just stared at a console with mouth hanging open patting him on the shoulder. "It's best not to think about it too much. My first true AI doesn't even work yet and I thought I was a genius. It's harder than it sounds."

"Yeah, well, Shuttleboom, take us in," Kyte said and they started moving towards the space station. "Watch Tower, this is Shuttleboom, we're coming in."

"Landing bay three," that same gruff voice said as some huge doors opened, Shuttleboom flew towards them.

"Don't mind Batman," Hal said laughingly. "He's like that to everyone."

"Batman?" they all ask together.

"Yeah, he's not really a Bat-Man, but…" he paused in thought. "Our world has people… some who are human we call meta-human, and through some means have gained super powers, and some are aliens who call Earth home and have… powers… while some like Batman are heroes without any real powers, but gadgets and stuff."

"We are superheroes you know," Tony said with a smirk. "I'm Ironman, and Kyte's Crimson Knight. We both have our own super teams."

"Oh, well, cool I guess," he replied with a blush. "Well, I guess both worlds are a little…"

"Screwed up enough that they need superheroes," Tyde interrupted rolling her eyes. "We figured that by the fact we have two teams back on our Earth in Star City fighting some… League of Assassins, some guy named Grundy… but that sniper guy with the gun pissed off Hulk so he got taken out, and I believe they had captured Atomic Skull before we left."

"G-Grundy…?" he stuttered out getting a nod.

"Yeah," she agreed shrugging. "Hulk was pounding his butt last I checked, but that was a few hours ago so he's probably in chains by now! Or had his head torn off."

"Just who the hell is this Hulk that you think he can beat Grundy?" Hel asked in surprise.

"Gamma monster," she answered smiling. "This scientist had an accident with his gamma radiation experiment, and now when he gets angry he turns into a huge green monster of rage. The more pissed he gets the stronger he gets. It's just lucky for all his faults he is a good being at heart."

"O-K," he said nervously. "Your world has a monster superhero. I suppose that's not too crazy. So what kind of powers do you guys have?"

"I'm just awesome," Kyte said with a huge grin.

Tony copied his grin. "Me too…"

Hal sighed and rolled his eyes.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Maybe here you'll stay out of trouble!" the guard said pushing the skull guy into the huge dinning chamber of the Crater prison with Deadshot right after him. They were wearing bracelet things that caused pain when they tried to escape or use powers aggressively.

"This is all your fault," Atomic skull complained glaring at Deadshot. "Come on, it's easy money. We just need to keep the League busy!" he mocked as they both slumped at a table with these weird morons in red while Deadshot was in black and Atomic Skull in blue.

"You were eager for the quick and easy paycheck, so don't blame me," he retorted glaring. "How the hell was I supposed to know that those freaking heroes would actually be a threat? That green freaking monster is bulletproof. He threw both Grundy and a car at me! I was out of the picture. At least I wasn't captured by a teenage girl and some lightning throwing hippy with a hammer!"

"Is that guy's head a green skull?" this red haired guy in red asked his fellow red wearing prisoners. They both looked over to see him and the others gawking at him, except for this bored looking bald snake like guy with red eyes. The red head they noticed was actually sitting next to a giant sized man in green with a Mohawk.

"Shut up Weasley," the red-eyed guy said nonchalant. "It's rude to gawk, and quite honestly I'm sick of you getting us all into trouble because you're a moron."

"Hey, don't talk to my…!" the red eyed guy winced in pain as he waved his left arm with purpose and the giant green flew out of his seat and crashed to the ground. "My bad…!" he said getting himself back up to his seat.

"Where exactly are we?" Deadshot asked with a cool look towards the red-eyed guy.

He just shrugged looking unconcerned. "Somewhere in the UK… this prison was built with super villains in mind… or just people with powers that have committed crimes."

"And what's with the colour coding?" Atomic Skull asked looking at the different colours.

Voldemort sighed while rolling his eyes. "Blue is for meta-human, green is for human-mutants, yellow is for aliens, black are for highly dangerous normal-humans, and red is for mage."

"So you all have magic?" asked Deadshot looking surprised as they nodded. "It doesn't seem like there are many of you."

"Quite a few of our people have been stupid enough to get put in solitary," Voldemort answered, this time with both relief and amusement. "Then others… are in solitary for their own safety."

"Great, we're stuck in here with idiots," Skull moaned with a growl sigh.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"So, this is the Batman?" Kyte said rhetorically as Hal led him and team onto the Watch Towers bridge. Heck, the guy's dressed like… well, a Bat-Man.

"And you must be Kyte Techs," they were interrupted by a muscle bound man wearing red and blue with a cape and a big S across his chest. He stood next to a green guy wearing a blue outfit. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Superman, and this is J'onn J'onzz," he said gesturing the alien.

"This is my team, Tony Stark, and Tyde… Evans…" he answered with a grin. "So, where's there a work station Tyde can use to hopefully get a com link with the Peak?" he asked gesturing his 'assistant' as she carried a huge case.

"The Peak?" the alien asked him. "I see, your world's orbital space station… commandeered alien technology."

"Tony, I told you to add psychic inhibitors to your gauntlet!" Kyte reprimanded glaring at the sheepish man.

"I've been meaning too," he replied impishly. "But I always get distracted."

Batman turned to the alien with a questioning brow raised. "I cannot read Mr. Tech because of interference. However, the girl is not a living being so I cannot read her either. She seems by all definition, a machine."

"Hey, that's freaking rude green bean!" she retorted angrily. "I'm the most advanced piece of technology, ever… simple fact! And I'm an android, not a 'robot' or 'machine', and I have feelings, jerk!"

J'onn just turned from her to Batman. "Mr. Techs created her, and the shuttle. It should be said the shuttle is what they call a mech, and has the ability to transform into a weaponised humanoid robot."

"Hey, what can I say…? I'm awesome," Kyte said with a smirk. "But didn't anyone teach you not to go around reading people's minds. It is awfully rude of you! Tyde…?"

"Superman's real name is Clark Kent," she said smirking as he went wide eyed. "He is an alien, and was sent to the Earth as a child from his home word of Krypton before it was destroyed. He was raised on a small farm in Kansas by a Martha and Jonathan Kent, and went to Smalleville High. He now works for the Daily Planet newspaper in the City of Metropolis."

She then turned from him to Batman. "Bruce Wayne, billionaire of Gotham City, parents murdered in a botched mugging. I believe that is the reason he became Batman…"

"Enough, you've made your point," Batman spoke up looking at her. He actually looked curious, and amazed, impressed even. "You're quite some hardware. The Watch Tower hasn't even noticed your hack."

"Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment if your psyche record is anything to go by," she answered with a nod. "So where can I work?" she asked him and he just made a gesture to the curved terminal he was at. "Thank you," she added as she took the case she was carrying and started setting up equipment.

"I am curious," J'onn gained the other two's attention. "Many countries on your world has sanctioned… superheroes, and now they work for a large 'world' government. I wish not to pry anymore upon Mr. Starks mind, but how difficult do you find this?"

"Well, it's not perfect," Kyte answered. "But with the human race evolving the way they are we have little choice. It's either that or let the humans get away with their hate campaigns."

"Evolving?" Batman asked looking curious as he turned from assisting Tyde set up the com systems.

"Yeah," Tony piped in smirking. "Our world is breeding natural metas," he said with a shrug. "And there are some humans who are either jealous or terrified. Some of the mutants are dangerous but they want to just round them up for execution, and some countries are using religious crap too, trying to gather up mage and mutant."

"Well that doesn't seem right," Hal said looking appalled. "I mean, your whole race starts evolving and they…"

"No," Superman muttered. "T-they've been… their own children?"

"Unfortunately," Kyte spoke with a sigh. "It wouldn't be so bad if these few morons in power didn't keep popping up and encouraging these fucktards!"

"It's just the way humans are," Batman spoke as he returned to assisting Tyde. "They do not understand and they do not try to. They call it unholy because they're fools who believe what they're told and never question, loving a child one moment, but hating them for stupid reasons the next, like they come out, or in your case evolve."

"It would make me wonder whether they ever loved you," Superman said sadly. "I'm thankful my parents were always brilliant people and loving parents no matter what powers I possess they supported me, and they would do anything to protect me."

"Yeah, quit with the depressing stuff," Tyde interrupted. "Maybe some of you could help out too, and we'll get the com up and able."

"No can do, Tyde, I have to…" Kyte started but stopped. "No way, I can't… wait, Batman, you're rich… lend me one million dollars and I'll repay it in triple in twelve months!"

Batman seemingly raised his right eyebrow. "And how exactly do you expect to do that?"

Kyte rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go down to the planet in this reality and start my company. Then I'm going to advance your worlds technology."

"No," Batman answered shocking him. "I cannot let you advance our world with your technology. You are to stay on the Watch Tower until you leave."

"Ah well," Kyte said shrugging. "I'll just show a bank Shuttleboom, and I'm sure they'll give me all I need because I'm certain you can't keep me here. Just loan me the money, don't be such a jerk. If I don't some bastard is going to come along, find one of my worlds cities and steal MY technology! I will not allow that!"

"Augh… OK," Batman finally agreed after a moment's thought. "Only because I don't want the likes of LexCorp getting ahold of your tech and making money off you…"

Kyte looked to Tyde and she answered. "LexCorp, formally LuthorCorp is run by a megalomaniac jerk bent on destroying Superman, and when he feels like Supergirl or the Justice League, but often loses."

"I see," Kyte said with a look of thought. "Well, let's keep the douche away from 'inventing' my tech!"

"But what about the alien fleet…?" Hal asked wondering whether he could score some cash out of the bat but keeping his trap shut. "It will be here in three weeks."

"Oh, right, its… odd… we only noticed just before the event horizon drained Shuttleboom's power," Kyte commented as he pulled out what looked like a black cell phone. He pressed some side buttons and it folded open, up, left, and right showing a holographic screen. "You see, we've all been measuring their arrival time by their speed and not their gaining distance…"

Batman moved to a different console and started typing away while he threw the phone and Superman caught it. "T-this isn't right," Superman said while Hal and the Martian looked over the holo-screen with him. "This… by the distance they're travelling… they won't reach the Earth for another three years. This doesn't make any sense…"

"Maybe it does," Batman replied as a similar image came up on the main screens. "It seems they'll get to us when the convergence of worlds is complete."

"T-they can't touch either world by themselves, but…" Hal said slowly. "Both world as one… what the hell will happen to the rest of the universe…?"

"Can't be sure," Batman replied. "Both of our worlds seem truly different in areas, which is unique for alternate realities. It's possible that one Earth will just become a part of the other universe, or once convergence is finished, both universes could be dragged into each other, becoming one."

"If that happens, my job gets more difficult," Hal said with a sigh. "But I suppose it seems more likely that both universes will become one… can we stop it?"

Batman just shook his head. "I don't think so. I believe it's gone passed the point of no return," he said thoughtfully as he looked to Kyte.

He nodded his agreement as he took his phone back from Superman and switched it off before placing it away. "I don't think there's much we can do, except prepare for war, and prepare both of our worlds."

"Nothing is ever easy," Tony said as he was the only one helping Tyde. "If it was, our worlds wouldn't need heroes."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Clark Kent was dressed in a neat brown-beige suite with black rimmed glasses. He was walking beside Kyte, the young man was wearing an expensive looking black suite, minus the jacket, and his shirt sleeves rolled up.

Clark found himself curious about the gauntlet on Kyte's left forearm as they walked up the dirt road to the large farm house up ahead. However, didn't want to pry; he already knows it contains his powers, but even comparing that kind of tech, or even the android girl with alien technology its awing, and most likely in some areas more advanced.

"So… this is where you grew up?" Kyte asked as they had been too quiet for too long. "I've never stayed at a farm before."

Clark smiled. "I have some great memories in this town, and working on the farm," he said looking proud. "B-but since dad passed away I had to pick up some slack and help mum out. But I guess it's OK now as Kara's been staying with her."

"Kara?" Kyte asked in curiosity.

"Yeah," he answered with a smile. "She's my cousin. She's only been on Earth for around a year, and she's just turned seventeen. She and I aren't exactly the last of our kind… it just seems that way as the others are… well, in the Phantom Zone… oh, right, you don't know what that is. It is a… pocket dimension created to be a prison by my people for the worst kind of scum."

"How has she been settling in?" he asked sympathetically. "I know it can be hard, especially on Earth as its always changing, and its cultures vast and always moving and new pop culture's come and go all the time."

He actually growled lowly. "I think she's finally started noticing… 'boys'," he growled out even more clenching his fists. "She hadn't been around 'boys' before crash landing on Earth."

"Whoa man, calm down," Kyte said laughingly patting the man's forearm. "I'm sure it's nice that you care that much, but as the saying goes, 'the heart wants what the heart wants'. You'll have to suffer the fury of a pissed off super strong girl who you'll be too soft to defend yourself against. I'm sure if you're the cool supportive big 'brother' she'll be more likely to talk to you about… whatever, and you'll be able to be there for her," he said shrugging.

Clark sighed while rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "I know, but… I worry, you know. She doesn't seem to understand many humans, or human things; maybe you could talk with her."

"I'm twenty four," he answered with a frown. "But I do age slower than normal humans because of my powers. I suppose if something was brought up I can talk with her, it could be easier since I'm not family, but she might be more open to someone younger."

"Thanks, I would ask other members of the League, Titans, or Young Justice," he said shrugging sheepishly. "But all of her girl friends… well, they…" he trailed off and Kyte nodded that he understood. "And the boys… well; they're boys so they're pretty useless."

"Hey, don't worry about it, man," he answered with a grin. "At least you didn't have to deal with this while she was younger like normal girls. You know, twelve, thirteen plus… well, I guess all girls are different like boys are, but…"

Clark blushed a little and quivered at the thought of trying to deal with this if she was younger. "Yeah, I see your point. I wonder if dad felt like this while dealing with me, mum always seemed so much more in control, but he still managed to fake being calm."

Kyte laughed shaking his head as he patted the older man's shoulder just as they came to a stop outside of the Kent farmhouse. "Don't worry too much, mate, just go with the flow and everything will fall into place eventually."

"Thanks," he chuckled as he opened the house front door and led Kyte in. Kyte closed the door behind him as he looked around as Clark called out for his mother and cousin. He had never been in such a homely house, and it made him feel a little crappy that he never grew up in a loving home like this.

"Clark!" an older woman cried out with a huge smile as she came down from upstairs giving her son a hug. She has greying red hair and that motherly vibe as she pulled away from the hug. She smiled at Kyte. "You must be, Mr. Techs…"

"Please, my name's Kyte," he answered smilingly. "Mr., is for people I don't like, or those who just foolishly refuse to call me by my first name, but I'm sure we'll get along brilliantly. Plus you have been so kind as to let me stay here for a short while."

"Well, Kyte, it's a pleasure to have you," she said shaking his hand. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need. I'll be making dinner soon, Clark will you be staying?"

"Sorry mum, but I can't stay. I have some… Superman business to take care of," he answered kissing her cheek. "Then I have a report on Star City's disappearance, and Lois will kill me if I stand her up again."

"OK, dear," she said smiling as he bid them both farewell and left in a blast of super-speed. "Well, Kyte I think I'll get started with dinner, why don't you go and find Kara. I'm sure she'll want to meet you."

"Oh, sure… so where can I find her?" he asked with a smile.

She returned his smile. "I think she's in the barn out back."

"OK, Ms. Kent," he replied as he headed off. He found the backdoor and walked a little until he just entered the huge barn out back.

"Come on… just a kiss, and a feel." Kyte started as he heard a male voice.

"Why… I don't understand what purpose it serves." The female voice replied softly.

Kyte walked around a huge desk in his way to see a stunning blonde-haired-girl, her blue eyes looking confused as some bulky muscled guy was on top of her on the floor trying to connect his lips to hers. It looks like he didn't have the courage to try groping her yet.

"I suggest you get off of her now before I call the cops!" Kyte growled out angrily. He has always hated pricks like him who try to take advantage of someone's ignorance and naivety. "Or better yet, stay and I'll take your head," he added as he grabbed an axe from the many large tools on wall racks.

The boy was quick to scramble to his feet looking panicked. "I umm… I err… sorry," he whimpered out.

Kyte just continued to glare more swishing the axe around his hand, only briefly noting Kara still on the ground looking baffled. "If you come near her again fucktard, I'll use this axe on your… little you," he hissed, which caused the boy to pale more and nod his head vigorously and ran out of the barn, it seemed like seconds later that a car screeched off.

"Who are you?" the blonde girl asked as she finally climbed up to her feet, her beautiful blue eyes scanning him up and down in curiosity.

Kyte looked to her, his cheeks lighting a little. Her blonde hair is light and down to the middle of her shoulder blades, tied back out of her eyes. She wore some silver framed glasses over her crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her firm tight butt, and a white long sleeve top that hugged her body loosely, but he could still make out her muscles and the slight outline of a white bra. She was just wearing some white converse trainers on what he just knew are perfect small, slender feet.

Her hands are small, and he could tell deceptively delicate looking with perfect nails. She has a small nose, and slim pouty lips painted red with light shadowing over her eyes. Her bust was a nice size, firm, and noticeable. Kyte had never been one to care too much about bust size, but hers is big, but not overly so.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried not to stare. She was looking at him so intensely, continually scanning up and down his body and then to his gauntlet. He could tell that though she didn't seem to realize it she was appraising him, in other words checking him out, and from the beautiful smile that crossed her lips seemed to like what she sees.

"Oh, right," he spoke out as he realized he they had been staring at each other and she was still waiting for an answer, but with a butt and bust as great as hers… and face… and body… well, he could stare at her for a long time. "I'm Kyte Techs, a friend of your cousins. I'll be staying here for a while. You're Kara Kent, right?" She nodded. "I hope you didn't mind that I chased that guy off," he said chuckling nervously as he put the axe back on the wall.

"It's OK," she answered, her lovely smile still in place. "I didn't really want him touching me. Ms. Kent has told me that I should enjoy a boys company and that a boy should treat me like…" she trailed off in thought.

"That you're special?" he asked to her surprise, she nodded. "Well, she's right… you shouldn't just give up something like your fist kiss to some jerk who pushes it on you like him, or your first lovers touch… or… whatever," he smiled as he got a blush out of her.

"Umm… well, thanks I guess," she answered impishly. "Are you going to share my room, or use Clark's since he doesn't live here?"

Kyte laughed and let a grin slid onto his lips. "Though, I think I would like to share with a beauty like you." She blushed, but looked pleased by his compliment. "Clark said I'll stay in his old room before he started staying out here in the Barn. Boys and girls don't normally sleep together unless they…"

"Love each other," she answered nodding. "Ms. Kent told me that, but I still don't really understand…" she trailed off for a moment. "Oh, Ms. Kent's calling us to wash up for dinner." Kyte just looked at her baffled and she grinned showing off here perfect pearly white teeth. "I have super-hearing. I can always notice when someone calls either of my names."

"Well, allow me to escort you, Miss. Kent," he said grinning as he offered his hand out to her. She smiled and took it. She surprisingly held his right hand very softly. Her skin was smooth, like velvety silk, perfect.

He led her back out of the barn and into the house, into the kitchen where Kyte was surprised by the delicious smell of Ms. Kent's home cooked meal. She smiled at them both before sending them off to separate washrooms, Kara upstairs, Kyte down to wash up.

Kyte returned first and Ms. Kent showed him to his spot at the head of the table. "So… Ms. Kent, you wanted me to get rid of that boy, Kara was with. I feel both used and satisfied to throw the… guy out."

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly. "But I don't like that boy. He's not good enough for Kara… no ambition or brains. Though, compared to you or other heroes he can't even compete to have much Braun either…"

She stopped speaking as Kara returned from upstairs and sat next to Kyte smiling at him as Ms. Kent started dishing out some beef and chicken stew with some buttered bread. The three of them sat back and ate while talking. Kyte told them some about his world, and they went and told him about theirs.

They then went on to jokingly compare the worlds, and enjoyed their time together before they settled down. Kara wanted to watch a movie and 'forced' Kyte to watch it with her on the couch while Ms. Kent retired to her room to read a book and get some rest.

"Hmm… I am curious," Kyte said as they settled down together on the same couch opposite the TV. "I wonder whether your Matrix movie is different to mine."

She laughed as she pressed select on the DVD players' remote control. "Well, you'll soon find out. I love these movies. I bet we can watch all three, tonight," she said smiling as it started.

Kyte couldn't help but grin. It's not every day he meets a girl who loves the same kind of movies as him. It would be half way through the second movie that he realized he had his arm around her as she hand hers around his waist cuddling with him with her check on his chest as they watched. Normally he would be averse because she's so much younger than him, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

It's humbling how gentle she is with him, knowing how strong she is. He had promised to look out for Kara, and it isn't like they're doing anything. He often sits with his sister and Ginny, cuddly while watching movies together.

He held back a sigh wondering what the next day will bring, but knows one thing. The Earths are going to get so screwed up in the next three years. On the other hand, at least they'll both become a very different interesting.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Heroes Converge

_**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**Heroes Converge**_

Kyte was humming a little tune as he sat at his desk in the 'barn' on Kent farm having set it up as a 'command centre'. In other words, most things farm-ish about the place has been made… more modern. It has upper layers and its, and a huge platform where his desk and main computer system is set up.

His desk is curved looking out over the rest of the 'barn'. The huge barn doors are open, and he was using a holo-keyboard with several smallish holo-screens curving around his desk so he can have access to them all.

It has been three months since his arrival on this 'new' world. Several cities have appeared and disappeared for both worlds, which made Kyte thankful he's got patents running on everything that is public already with Bruce Wayne's help. Anything top secret will come with one of his HQ's so that's fine.

He has bought a whole building in Metropolis and managed to convince quite a few researchers and scientists to join CyberTech, which with the new Cyberstream Open Worlds OS's release is going well. He actually released the OS and two new computer systems with his Earth. He figured he doesn't need to launch different things on the different worlds.

The com link between worlds is stable, and just gets stronger with every passing day. He had amusedly wondered how many new phone numbers people would have to get so they're not getting a cross connection, which is why when the CyberTech Satellites that have just been launched for 'communications' will allow for adding an extra and different number to each 'worlds' phone numbers.

Tyde had recently came down to Earth from the Watch Tower, and is staying here too, using the spare room and assisting Ms. Kent when not helping Kyte with work. Harry had finished setting up the program Watch Tower, a new AI sister for her. Though, Tony had asked why he had to make them all girls, he figured he'll try making a male one next.

Tony has also settled on this Earth back in LA since the Bats set him up with some cash and Stark Enterprise is up and running on this world too. Though, not as near complete as CyberTech, but that guy does procrastinate a lot more than Kyte, but living with Kara, she sometimes makes his mind wonder. He's come to believe she's started realizing the effect she has on his and wears tight clothes for his benefit.

Kyte would swear Kara almost gave him a heart attack when she showed up in her Supergirl uniform. He's a red blooded male and has to constantly remind himself that she is only seventeen, but that little devil over his left shoulder doesn't seem to care and wants Kyte to take her out on a date.

He's a little concerned. His relationship hadn't been the best with the triplets. He had to wonder sometimes whether they preferred each other, but ever since they stopped dating, they've just been having sex. Hot, passionate, loving sex… those girls are incredible, but he wonders whether they might just prefer each other. Though, he won't judge, but it might be time to break off the fling for just friendship and start looking for someone new.

Kyte had been amused that the Magical World does exist in this world but hasn't yet gone to check it out… or conquer it, but knows he should too. Although it seems for the most part the non-mage worlds people are different, he's not sure what magic will play in this. He doesn't want the captured magical world of his Earth to get attacked by this worlds.

"Kyte, mum said you're…" Clark Kent started as he entered through a side door looking around in awe, followed by a brunette woman. "W-what's all of this…?" he asked looking totally stunned.

"Oh, hey," he said with a grin swiping away his holo-screens. "Please… you must be Miss. Lois Lane, Clark's spoken of you, please take a seat," he said smiling as he gestured the two seats the other side of his desk.

They both climbed up and took seats looking confused. "Umm… Mr. Techs, it's nice to meet you, thanks for agreeing to this interview," she said as she pulled out her notepad and pen.

"No problem, after all Clark and his wonderful mother are letting Tyde and I stay in their house," he said smilingly. "And Ms. Kent was also kind enough to let me set up an office here."

"Kyte, Clark!" Mrs. Kent cried out in panic while Tyde was trying to calm her down. "Something's happened to the tractor. I pulled off the tarpaulin and the tractor was brand new looking, turned into a huge robot thing before attaching the sower, and transformed back, and it spoke before singing a song and started doing the seeding. I was just going to get started and show Tyde how to do…"

"Oh, that's just Trackstar," Kyte replied shocking them. "Hey, I figured you've been so good to me I would get you a little help around here. Tyde helped me build him."

"I tried telling you Ms. Kent, I'm sorry," Tyde was quick to say. "We just wanted to help out, and… well…"

Ms. Kent sighed in relief as she calmed down. "Oh… I'm sorry I overreacted, dear. I should have given you a chance to talk."

Clark groaned and looked to Kyte. "You created a tractor mecha?"

He shrugged impishly. "Well… I thought he could help out with all the fields. He's a gift. This place is cool, and I know you can't fully cope around here with just me, Tyde, and Kara, as we're not that gifted as farmers and have lots of other things we need to do, sorry."

"No, it's alright," Clark answered. "Just please… please try to tell someone before they stumble across a huge talking robot."

"Umm… will do… sorry, Ms. K," he said sheepishly as she laughed it off and Tyde led her back to the house looking apologetic for forgetting to tell her before she saw it.

"Hey, Kyte," Kara said moments later as she trekked into the barn wearing a tight white top and a short light blue skirt that barely hugged her perfect round butt. "Did you know there's this singing robot tractor out in the fields sowing seeds?" she asked smilingly and seeming to completely ignore her cousin and Lois, her eyes sparkling behind her non-needed glasses.

"Umm… yeah, I called him Trackstar," he agreed as she climbed the stairs with a wiggle in her step that caught his full attention. "H… h-he'll make life easier on the farm."

"Oh, well, that's cool," she said sweetly.

"Kara!" Clark growled startling her as she paused on the stairs looking to him in surprise. "What do you think you're doing? Lois and I are here to interview Kyte."

"Whoa, sorrrrry!" she whined rolling her perfect blue eyes. "I was just coming to hang out with my friend, Kyte!" she said as a smile lit her lips. "But since you're monopolizing his free time, I'll go hang with Tyde," she said with a fake upturn of her nose as she turned around.

Clark couldn't watch as Kara was wiggling her butt even more as she walked back down the stairs. Kyte even saw a sight bit of her white panties and resisted showing any outside sign of enjoying the show and hoping that Clark doesn't notice the speed his heart is pounding.

"I think someone likes you," Lois couldn't help but tease.

"N-no… it's just a crush," Clark interrupted trying to convince himself.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a prude, Clarke… this one's cute. I think they would make a lovely couple!"

Kyte rubbed his brow. "Can we just get on with this interview? I knew I should gone to my HQ in Metropolis for this interview!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

"I told you, Kara," Tyde said rolling her eyes as they sat on the alien girl's bed in her room. "Kyte seriously wants you. He's just stubborn and thinks you're too young for him. He's trying to be the perfect gentleman. I've never actually seen him act this way around anyone, and he's had a few girlfriends before."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked hopefully. "I wiggled and everything and he just looked sick."

Tyde laughed rolling her eyes. "You did that in that tight little skirt. I'm surprised he didn't transform, kick your cousins butt and grab you there and then. What did his heartbeat sound like?"

"Oh, well…" she said thoughtful and full of hope before replying. "When he first looked to me, it seemed to pause before becoming louder and faster, and faster. It was pretty cool."

"See, they're signs of attraction, and want!" Tyde told her and the pair giggled and squealed. "You were probably making him feel uncomfortable getting a… hard-on over you with your cousin there."

Kara giggled with her hands over her mouth, her cheeks bright red. "M-maybe… you know, next time I should look through his desk to see?" she suggested giggling as Tyde had given her the 'talk' since no one else seemed to want to (or were putting it off). Though, Tyde's 'talk' was a lot more detailed than anyone else's would have been by a long margin.

Tyde smirked while giggling. "And look through his clothes," she suggested causing more giggles and blushes for both girls. "He might not be SUPER, but he has a great body, and a big…"

"Tyde…!" Kara complained blushing, giggling, and shaking her head. "I think you need to talk to Starfire next, she's useless. She has less of a clue than I do… I mean did. Now I know why Robin is always staring at her and trying to get a date but she doesn't get it. Though, I'm sure she is so crushing on him too."

Tyde grinned while rolling her eyes. "I'll have to keep that in mind for when I meet her. It was so fun embarrassing you with the 'talk'."

Kara blushed and shoved her friend, but Tyde didn't budge much sticking out her tongue. Kara does enjoying having a great friend who's strong enough that she doesn't have to be too careful.

"Don't be so mean," Kara playfully reprimanded.

However, a song playing interrupted them and Kara grabbed her cell phone. "Hello," she answered while Tyde listened in.

"This is Watch Tower," a young woman's voice spoke to her. "Is big sister Tyde with you?"

"Umm… yes…" she answered. "Umm… I've put my phone on speaker so she'll hear clearer now."

"A convergence is taking place, which is disrupting my com links," she replied. "Tyde, please note that half of your New York City has converged with this world."

Her eyes widened. "Damn," she muttered annoyed. "Watchy… how close has the city grown out towards Gotham?"

"Convergence has entered Gotham City by one tenth of a mile!" she replied straight to the point. "Some portions of Manhattans outer reaches have also converged."

"OK, I'll send out Supergirl and… well, me!" she answered with a sigh. "Kyte's a little busy with Superman, and some interview. It doesn't seem like it will be much trouble. It's not too far from us."

Tyde stood with a sheepish grin. "You game for an adventure?" she asked as Kara stood and closed her phone.

Kara shrugged sheepishly. "Sure, this might take my mind off of Kyte for a while."

_**0oo00oo0**_

Spider-Man and Red Spider had been having an easy time together taking care of a pack of jerk face Pacifiers hiding out in New York City when a convergence put them on the border of New York and a city they had never seen before. They didn't know what world they're on, but being curious and having their coms down went to check it out… well, Spider-Man got curious, Red Spider just followed her boyfriend to keep him out of trouble.

"This so sucks," Spider-Man commented after fifteen minutes of swinging through the dark and gothic city. "This place has a really creepy vibe to it."

"Yeah, I won't argue with that," she replied as she looked down from the roof they're standing on. "The tech in the city seems a little muddy too."

He hadn't the chance to reply when they were shook by a boom and looking down saw some green-skinned red haired beauty wearing a short green leaf dress with plump red lips. She was controlling some huge plants, crashing their vines through the front of what looked to be a bank.

"Well, looks like we have some thief to capture," Spider-Man said with a sigh. "No matter where we are there's always someone trying to take advantage!" he said as he jumped off the building swinging down with his webs, Red Spider straight after him, her speed slower thanks to her bracelets, (and it doesn't hurt that her bracelets make her lighter), as the banks alarms sounded.

They each landed on a parked car as the woman exited the bank ridding on a huge red rose and carrying some huge bags of cash. "Hey, I don't think they belong to you!" Spider-Man spoke shooting a line of web and taking the bags off her, swinging them back into the bank.

The green tinted woman started and stopped, she glared at them. "Who are you two supposed to be?" she demanded in annoyance.

"I'm Spider-Man, and this is my partner, Red Spider," he replied smugly. "And you're in for a world of butt kicking!"

"You forgot to ask her name," Red Spider added.

The green tinted beauty snorted. "I'm Poison Ivy. I'm sure you're at least smart enough to understand why?"

"Yeah, you got the whole poisonous plant thing going on," Red Spider said with her eye shields showing she's glaring. She then dodged down rolling to her left as a vine slashed out and smashed the car she had been on. She flipped up and ran up a wall as she pulled her blaster riffle off her back and aimed blasting at Ivy, but her vines blocked the stun blasts.

"Nice try girly, but not good enough," Ivy laughed as another vine shot up towards Red Spider, but as Red Spider flipped away and skidded on all fours along the wall Spider-Man shot some webbing and sling-shot himself straight at Ivy.

She cried out in shock Spider-Man kicked her off her rose and he flipped up onto a wall in a crouch. She landed with a crash before rolling away to avoid the webbing from Red Spider, then flipping back to avoid Spider-Man's web-shots next before a vine blocked some more webbing.

Ivy grit her teeth and rubbed her sore nose while a huge rose grew from the ground picking her up while her green eyes glared in rage. "Who do you punks think you are? This is Gotham City… my city…!"

She started as she looked down to see a black bat-shaped blade thing come out of nowhere and stab into her rose by her feet. It had a red light thing on it bleeping faster and faster, and she only had a moment to jump back onto the ledge of a building before it exploded into a flash of blue ice. Her rose froze over and shattered into 'glass'.

Spider-Man and Red Spider looked up from their positions to see him on the roof, silhouetted black, his cape bellowing. He made quite the dark impression on both members of Team Spider.

"Batman…!" Ivy hissed out in anger. "Fuck… if it wasn't for these two… 'spiders'… I would have gotten away with it!"

"Sorry I'm late!" The Batman replied sarcastically, his voice gruff and dangerous. "I had to take care of Joker. He seemed to think this mess would be the perfect time to strike! It seems you got unlucky, Ivy!"

"Wha…!" she tried to say before Red Spider caught her mouth in web followed by Spider-Man grabbed her with a line of webbing and launched her into a wall where she hit her head and Red Spider shot web at her sticking her unconscious body to the bank.

"Who are you!?" Batman demanded as the two 'spiders' climbed up to the roof with him.

"Spider-Man…!"

"Red Spider…!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm The Batman!" he answered growling, his voice husky and dangerous. "What are you doing in my city!?"

"It's stuck on the end of ours Batsy!" Spider-Man said too cheerfully.

The Batman growled and made an angry step forward when Supergirl landed in front of him between them. "Whoa, Batman, cool it OK, they're Kyte's people!" she said quickly and looking relieved he stopped moving to them.

Gwen looked to the new hero with a silent groan. She is absolutely stunning. She's wearing some slender blue spandex top that shows off her tummy with a weird S across her bust with a short red 'skirt' thing, and red cape and boots.

Next landed… a ninja girl… she is wearing what looked to be some dark grey/black super high tech padded leather like material with bare arms, slender body and a nice bust. She's also showing off her tone tummy, a hood up and a dull silver mouth guard over her mouth and nose with twin wings the same as on her back in a different shade, and a metal plated head-band. Though, this girl doesn't have any bagginess to her uniform, it's all perfectly tight except for the hood, but even that's firm.

Spider-Man and Red Spider looked up to see a grey unmarked jet hovering, but it reminded both of the X-Men's Weather Strike Jet. "Hey, it's me guys, Tyde," she said turning slightly too them. "This is my new friend Supergirl, and you've met Batman. He's… a little unsocial."

"You're telling us," Spider-Man said with a laugh. "So… we're not on our world?"

"No," Tyde answered. "However… ah… it seems com links are back with Watch Tower."

"This is Watch Tower to Spider-Man, Red Spider, Tyde, Supergirl, and Batman," the young woman called over their com units. "I have just picked up some trouble in New York City. It seems a Doctor Octopus, Sandman, and the Green Goblin has… teamed up to stir trouble along with a few gangs they've rounded up between them."

"We're on our way," Batman growled out as he pressed something on one of his gauntlets and a cool looking bat-like jet pulled up to the roof. It opened up and he jumped in before blasting away.

"Friendly guy," Red Spider said as the other jet lowered height and they all climbed in with Tyde at the helm.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Well, thanks, Kyte, for the interview," Lois said after she had asked her last question. "But what is that flashing blue light?" she asked gesturing a holographic blue light flashing over his desk.

"Oh, nothing important," he replied shrugging. "Just telling me of a new cross-convergence…"

"What…?" Clark asked in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me, where is it?"

He just shrugged, unconcerned. "I don't know… I just ignored it because we were busy. Its blue because it's being taken care of. You're not the only hero on Earth, this or the other."

He sighed, calming down and looking embarrassed that he over reacted. "Umm… yeah, sorry, I wasn't thinking much there."

"Yeah, whatever," he replied shrugging as a holo-keyboard appeared, he pressed a few keys and a girl with short blue hair appeared and a soft smile. "Hey Watchy, what's the deal?" he asked her, curious.

"Oh, it's nothing really daddy," she said causing him to grimace. He seems to be getting worse at making these AI. They're a little mental. "Big Sister Tyde went to deal with it with Supergirl, and now they're with Spider-Man and Red Spider… oh, and that mean jerk, Batman's there too," she whined about him, her southern (Texan) US accent accentuated strongly and making her seem extra cute. He has no idea why Hal wanted that accent other than something new and different to the normal, or he might be a perv with a thing for southern girls, he will have to keep an eye out for her.

"So they're near Gotham…?" Clark asked her, she just nodded. "Well, I guess they'll be fine without assistance, but let me know if they get into trouble!"

"Will do, sir," she agreed with a smile as the com shut down. Her holographic self sighed back on the space station, Watch Tower. She wears a cute little 'all in one' uniform in blue like all of the techies, but hers was special designed for her. It is tighter to her body, and she leaves the tops zip halfway down to show off her huge cleavage. It has a cutout around her tummy like many of the hero girls showing off her tummy.

However, she also has her lips panted black with purple eye shadow and a CyberTech tribal marking of her own design on her left cheek. She wears fingerless gloves and small black boots. Her dark blue hair is tied back at the crown of her skull sliding down her back to her butt and tied again at her waist.

"Is something bothering you Watcher?"

She turned to J'onn while the techies did whatever they did. "Not really, it's just… it's a little boring up here sometimes. We don't even have any video games, or arcades or anything to do while it's a slow hero-day. I guess I can watch TV, but they never show what I want when I want it," she complained.

"D-don't you have to run the station?" he asked the strange 'girl' interestedly. "I would have thought that would give you plenty to do."

"It does," she agreed confusing him. "It's just… well I have needs too, and that doesn't take much thought. I'm not averse to playing and having fun," she said smiling widely at him. "Would it be OK if I ordered some stuff and redesigned the mess? I'm sure the staff would appreciate some fun things while on break too."

"Well, I don't see a problem with that," J'onn answered with a nod. "I must admit to find myself curious about human entertainment. I have watched plenty on television to try understanding humans, but when it comes to games and such, I find myself curious to try some."

"Awesome, thanks Uncle J'onn," she said happily. "I'm searching the net now for all sorts of awesome-cool things! We can send down Shuttleboom to meet with some station bound heroes to pick the stuff up."

"Umm… sure…" he said nervously as holo-screens surrounded her.

However, The Flash had blasted onto the bridge at that moment looking over Watcher's shoulder as she looked things over. "Hey, if we're getting some cool stuff, don't forget a pool, and snooker table, and maybe Ping-Pong and you can't forget pinball!" he said in a rush.

"Well, OK, let's see now," she muttered as she found some of these things. "Don't forget we still need space for tables or you'll have to eat standing or sitting on the floor," she said laughingly as he started helping pick out some cool things to keep entertained.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. New Justice

_**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter VI**_

_**New Justice**_

Kyte had been curious for a while, and now he has enough power decided to check out Magical UK. He had waited long enough, and since Tyde and Supergirl were off together in New York with Batman, Spider-Man, and Red Spider since Clark and Lois left he hadn't anything more important to do.

It had come as a surprise to discover the timelines between his world and this are not exact as this world is a few years behind. He walked through Diagon Alley surprised it's not a place full of fear like it had been his first time in his world. He realized that if magical people are 'somewhat' the same, or whatever in this magical world that they either don't have a 'Voldemort' or their Voldemort hasn't revealed himself yet.

He didn't hesitate in walking up the steps to Gringotts Wizarding Bank as he knows they'll answer his questions without giving a crap whether they understood why he's asking them. He just has to flash money in front of their faces… or more accurately, the gold tiles he has in his pocket.

He didn't think anything of walking up to the nearest Goblin cutting in front of some moron with long blonde hair. "Do you not have manners!?" the man demanded. "I was here first, but a mudblood like you doesn't know how to treat its betters does it…"

Kyte broke the man's nose in one swift elbow causing him to fall to his knees crying, tears streaming from his eyes. Kyte just looked at him in amusement. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see the primitive little monkey like you standing behind me. What with your robes straight out of a medieval movie, and a little stick to use on your wife because your dick don't work right."

The man wasn't the only one stunned. No one had ever seen a pureblooded wizard on the receiving end of racism before, and it was a novel experience. The goblins seemed to be the only 'people' unaffected, rather amused than anything.

Kyte then turned from him to the goblin. "I would like to speak with someone in private, please," he said with a polite smile.

"Do you have an account?" he replied respectfully, after all, any non-pureblood to do what this one did has his respect.

"I suppose, I would like to open one," he answered since that seemed like it's going to be a problem, and pulled out a large handful of gold tiles and dropped them onto the surprised goblins desk.

The goblin just let his fingers brush the tiles in surprise. "I see. It seems that you'll need to see an account manager," he said sliding off his seat and leading the way.

Kyte grabbed his gold and left the gawking morons and followed after the goblin through some large double doors. He was led down a large corridor, he liked it the place. He had sent out other people to deal with the goblins in his world. In fact, he has some goblins working in his London HQ on his world.

He was led into an office where another goblin sat and left. "My name is Dobovitch," the goblin spoke. "Please, take a seat."

Kyte sat after dumping the gold tiles on the goblins desk. "Thank you… I would like to open an account, and perhaps, sir, maybe you could answer some questions about…" he trailed off unable to think of anything.

"I shall answer any question you may have for me, Mr.…"

"Techs… Kyte Techs…"

"…Techs, if it's within my power to do so," he said with a sharp toothed grin as he started writing out some paperwork.

"The Potter's… what do you know of them?" he asked actually shocking the goblin into looking up.

"James and Lily Potter died protecting their son's life," the goblin answered. "They were murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort near fifteen years ago. They have… had a son, Harry Potter… I'm led to believe he lives with his aunt and uncle under Albus Dumbledore's authority."

Kyte's blood ran cold and his eyes widened. "Fuck no! Does he go to Hogwarts!?"

"Yes," the goblin agreed nodding. "He is quite famous in our world. The wizards call him the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Does he look like me?" Kyte asked curious.

The goblin was surprised but looked Kyte over. "Maybe a little… if I didn't know better I would say you could pass as his older brother, or cousin."

"Right," Kyte said nodding. "I have to go. Just set up my account. If you try stealing from me, I'll crush your people into the ground…"

"Is that a threat…!" the goblin demanded as Kyte stood.

"A fanatical threat, yes," he said with a smile. "Side with me my friend and I'll make it so your people have true freedom and the rights all intelligent life on the Earth deserve."

The goblin first looked worried, but then a grin stretched to his face as he looked to Kyte to see, he meant every word.

It was a few hours later that Kyte was sitting parked in a red Ferrari across the street from number 4 Privet Drive. He had never wanted to return to this hellhole, but he has his alternate self to rescue. Even if Dumbledore isn't as evil in this reality he sure is torturing Harry, and the goblins don't seem to like the Old Man, and if he's as good as people think then they would at least show some respect.

He could see his other self… or maybe that's what he would look like if he hadn't a twin sister. They look similar, but not by much. Harry has black hair and green eyes just like him and Amanda.

The Boy-Who-Lived was lying under the open window of number four seemingly relaxing. He was minding his own business out front in the sun trying to listen to the news on TV when Vernon Dursley a huge behemoth of a man stuck his head out of the window causing Harry such a fright he cracked his head on the window as he scrambled to his feet.

Vernon had some choice colorful words with him before grabbing his neck and trying to squeeze the life out of him in his rage. However, pulled away moments later as if he had been burned, a look of fear on his face. Harry had thought it had been magic that had saved him. He was gasping for breath and rubbed his sore neck.

"Good choice fatty!"

Harry was startled by the voice of an angry man. He looked round, eyes widening to see a man in an expensive black suite seemingly coming from an expensive looking sports car. The similarities, green eyes, and black hair surprised Harry, but this man also gave off an impression of power that could rival Voldemort and Dumbledore's.

"W-who are you…!?" Vernon demanded getting his breath back. "Your one of them freaks! You don't fool me!"

"I don't give a shit about you lard-ass!" the strange man growled out. "And I care even less for the Magical Bitches or Dumbledore! What I don't like is a fat bitch like you attacking a kid!"

"I can do what I want! He's my nephew!" he angrily retorted. "Who do you think you are!?"

Kyte suddenly grabbed Vernon by the collar of his shirt and effortlessly pulled the fat jerk through the window with rage and vengeance in his eyes. "Oh, you best start fearing me you fuck!" he demanded slamming Uncle Vernon whimpering up against the wall.

Harry was watching in awe and fear as for once in his life someone was sticking up for him, and hurting Vernon, and Harry wasn't sure whether he should be pleased or try helping his uncle. Though, he knew, Dumbledore would be upset with him if he didn't do something so he pulled out his wand.

"L-let him g-go, or I'll hex y-you!" he stuttered out rightfully frightened.

The strange man looked at him and rolled his eyes as he stepped back letting Vernon go he then pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Watch Tower, a Petunia and Vernon Dursley living at number four Privet Drive, Surry, England, UK… have them both arrested for child abuse and those CSI guys raid the house. They have a son of fifteen, Dudley Dursley, have him taken in, and look into the possibility of assault on other kids… right, OK. I'll be taking custody of Harry Potter!"

He then put his phone away and smirked at Harry. "My name is Kyte Techs… I'm a wizard, but I live in the… muggle world, and I own a technology company," he said with a smile. "Let me take you for a ride… you can keep your wand trained on me if you feel like it?"

Kyte then walked leaving the terrified Vernon and got into his car. Harry just watched for a moment, but no matter what he was curious. He has always dreamt of the moment he could leave the Dursley's, so with one last look at his scared uncle he followed Kyte and climbed into the passenger seat of a car that could buy twenty of his uncles.

Harry continued pointing his wand at Kyte as he buckled his seatbelt. "D-don't think that…"

Kyte laughed rolling his eyes as he interrupted. "If I wanted to kill you, kid, or get hold of your friends, I could with ease. I'm here to help free you. I'm you from another world where things… genes… went differently. Well… not really you… but a different possibility," he said as the car screeched away.

"And I thought I had heard some lies before…" he retorted doubtfully.

Kyte shrugged sadly with a tired sigh. "When I said Watch Tower earlier, I was talking to the Justice League. I am a new Leaguer from another world, but our worlds are becoming one because of some freaky alien race that is going to invade our two worlds once convergence is complete!"

"I had wished and wished," Harry said slumping in his seat, wand dropping to the floor. "All I wanted was for the Justice League to rescue me, but… I even think muggle-borns forget the muggle world over time… I… I don't know why or how!"

Kyte nodded in agreement. "It's a curse the Ministry preforms. It's designed to make sure that they can keep control of the muggle-borns. If the muggle-borns woke up and realized that 'joining' the magical world does them no favours. If anything, it screws them over. It should also be noted that the reason everyone fears Voldemort's name is…?" he asked to see if Harry would get it.

"I… it's some kind of… hex?" he asked uncertainly while Kyte nodded. "B-but… wouldn't Dumbledore know and put a stop to it?"

Kyte snorted and rolled his eyes as they pulled onto the motorway. "Do you honestly think Dumbledore gives a crap about that?" he asked rhetorically.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Harry asked him with a glare as he picked up his wand. "You're pretty much telling me I can't trust my own people! You're also having my family arrested."

"Do they deserve less?"

"Well… no, but Dumbledore says I'm safe there," he mumbled uncertain. "I… I mean I hate it there, and I don't feel all that safe…"

Kyte shrugged as he let Harry think for a while before he spoke up again. "Anyway, if I… go with you… umm… I left all my stuff behind."

"It will be picked up…"

"So… umm…"

"We're here," Kyte interrupted, and Harry was surprised he hadn't noticed they had left the motorway and were somewhere around some tall buildings and parking outside restaurant. Harry climbed out after Kyte and watched as a valet climbed in and drove the car off.

"W-where are we going… in here?" Harry asked but was startled as Kyte shaking his head led him down the side alley. "Are you allowed to use valet parking without us eating there?"

Kyte laughed. "The place belongs to a friend of mine," he said smilingly as they stopped at a busted payphone.

"What's with…"

"Just get in…"

Harry sighed as he thought that over. He had thought magical people had odd secret entrances. Therefore, he stepped in with Kyte behind him. However, Kyte didn't reveal a secret key panel to make the phone sink into the floor or anything. He just tapped some weirdly high tech gauntlet on his arm, and then in a boom of light, they disappeared.

The Boy-Who-Lived gasped when he reappeared in a flash of yellow light. "Incoming, 0146, Crimson Knight, 0000, warning unauthorized teleport…!" A nonchalant woman's voice startled him as he got a good look at the huge tube he's in and the huge circular chamber in front of him with these huge screens and computers ahead.

"Crimson Knight, code approval, Harry James Potter, Mystica…!" Kyte spoke almost looking bored.

"Code approved," the woman answered. "0187, Harry James Potter, Mystica, approved…!" she then went quiet and the expected alarm didn't sound.

"W-what the hell's going on?" Harry asked looking befuddled as he followed Kyte out of the tube.

Kyte laughed with a wide grin as a kid startled the Boy-Who-Lived as he appeared next to him in a blink. He was wearing a red spandex outfit with red headgear with transparent yellow shield around his eyes, and he had a wicked grin on his lips and a mop of brown hair. Harry looked over the boy, taking note of the yellow lightning bolt on his chest at the same time that he realized this boy is younger than him.

"Hey there, Specs," the boy said playfully and teasingly. "So you're the quad-zero. I'm Impulse, nice to meet you!" he said sticking out his hand. Harry just nervously shook it before looking to Kyte.

"Welcome to Mount Justice, home of the Young Justice!" Kyte said smirking smugly. "I figured that if you won't trust me, maybe you'll trust them?" he said as Harry's mouth dropped open as Superboy, Miss. Martian, and Nightwing came out of a side hall.

It was quite intimidating. He may be quite out of the loop but he doubts he's under the ministries curse or he wouldn't know these guys. It was just Miss. Martian smiling, though she has this guarded and cold glint to her eyes. It's like she's seen so much she can barely handle it these days. He knows the feeling well.

Superboy was just scowling at him, but at least Nightwing just had a cool look, and didn't have that kind of hostility. Harry moved a little wishing Impulse was taller so he could hide better, at least the fast kids friendly and Harry hadn't heard of him before.

"Hey, don't worry about them two!" Impulse said moving from in front of him to his side in a blink. "Superboy's like that to everyone, and Nightwing has Batman for a mentor so you expect that kind of thing!"

"Umm… sure…"

"So he's new meat," Superboy grumbled looking him over. "He doesn't look like much… really scrawny and…"

Kyte smirked and whispered some to Harry that Superboy didn't have a thought to listen into. "Umm… but what about…?"

"There's a cyber-ward that will leave you fine," Kyte replied as Harry looked uncertain but pulled out his wand and pointed it as Superboy.

The Boy-of-Steel actually laughed. "What are you going to do with a stick?"

"Bombarder…!"

The white ripple spell blast out of the tip of Harry's wand and smashed Superboy straight in the red S of his shirt causing him to cry out in pain as he was blasted back into a wall. He was actually hurting and the S had been torn off leaving a huge bruise on his chest to his horror.

"Derigesco…!"

Harry finished off, and in a flash blue shot from his wand and hit Superboy tinting him blue and freezing him solid, except it was obvious by how super-pissed he looked that he is conscious and aware.

Impulse whistled long and loud with a shit-eating grin. "Don't judge a book Connor, or you'll get… frozen," he laughed amusedly.

"Pretty good…"

They turned to see a girl wearing a leotard version of a black tuxedo with silky long black hair and a top hat. "I'm Zatana," she introduced herself. "He always seems to forget he isn't all powerful," she continued while laughing. "So what's the deal with the wizard?" she asked looking to Kyte. "I mean those … fools have nothing to do with us…"

"I'm glad you asked," he said as he gestured Connor, and after she freed him, and he complained about his ruined shirt even as his wound healed Kyte continued. "I want you to help him learn magic. That will mean taking him to other magic using heroes too. He needs all the help he can get if his Hogwarts scores are anything to go by…"

"How did you get them…?"

"Though, if it's anything like my world was the education is shit beyond shit," Kyte continued and ignored Harry's interruption.

"It's not that bad…" Harry tried defending but both Zatana and Kyte gave him this look, and as the look suggested he thought it over and slumped. "OK, I can only defend half of my classes," he moaned sulkily.

"Whoa, your school must suck," Impulse couldn't help but interrupt teasingly.

"Yeah, you're right…" Harry sighed. "I mean ever since I started Hogwarts, I've had four different defense teachers, one shared his body with Voldemort, and tried to kill me, one was an incompetent moron, and tried to erase my memory, which would have led to a girl's death. A giant snake bit me that year, and I almost died. If it weren't for the phoenix…

"The third… well he was pretty cool, except for that time he forgot to take his wolfsbane potion and could have ate me when he transformed during the full moon, and the last was a Death Eater in disguise, handed me over to my mortal enemy, who came back to life and tried to kill me. Then when I escaped and got back to the school…

"The fake teacher tried to kill you…" Nightwing couldn't help but answer.

Harry was kind of on a roll. "I mean, thinking about it, school sucks. I chose as one of my electives, divination just because my friend did and it seemed easy. I'm not a seer so I figured I would just fake it. It's actually quite amusing because our teachers an idiot and as long as we 'predict' terrible horrors she's super happy.

"Oh, let's not forget my evil potion teacher, incompetent and spiteful is all his names…" he sighed shaking his head. "OK… I guess I might need lessons."

"Well, I'm glad that's sorted," Zatana said smirking. "I didn't want to have to go through the trouble of forcing you."

Kyte laughed while Harry gulped and Kyte made a mental note to get a psychic near some Slytherin's. He can only hope that something different went on in this world and they're safe.

"OK, now he's got that out of his system, Connor, you're to work on his lack of muscle," Kyte said to the hybrid.

"Do I have too…?"

"Yes," he answered before turning to Nightwing. "You're to start on teaching him to fight, use Impulse and Megan to work on his senses. Speeders and phasers can be mighty annoying. So it's good training."

"W-why are you doing all this?" Harry asked looking concerned. "N-not that I don't appreciate it… it's just… well, a lot of trouble just for me."

"Hey, you're an undertrained hero, kid," Kyte said with a shrug. "Your whole world has been holding you back, and I want you to have a chance to reach your own potential and further without just shoving technology and weapons on you."

"Well, thanks… but you do know…"

"Dumbledore will search for you," he agreed looking amused. "Just don't worry, mate… you have the whole of Young Justice looking out for you, not to mention you'll get to hang with Zatana here," he said giving an imitation of a magicians assistant for her while winking at him while he blushed and she glared at anyone who cracked a smile, which was everyone but Harry.

"Moronic boys!" she grumbled under her breath but they all heard her and snickered or openly laughed.

"Well, one last thing, make sure he eats well, he's underfed," Kyte finished off. "Oh, and Zatana, get him seen by a mage about… well, giving him a checkup, I'm sure he should be on some potions to fix whatever shite that world and his now jailed 'family' have done."

"Yeah, OK…"

"Hey guys!"

Harry was surprised as a beautiful girl who couldn't be any older than him flew across the room from an entrance. She has a slender yet muscular build with stunning blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs. Her hair is long, running down her back, and she's wearing a black headband. She's wearing a black sleeveless top that accentuates her nicely rounded bust with two stylized golden W's on it, which he realized resemble what Wonder Woman wears across her camisole. She has tight red leather trousers that stop three quarters down her legs with two white stripes on the sides, and blue trainer shoes. She has a golden lasso on her left hip neatly wrapped and wide silver bracelets on her wrists.

Harry gulped and hopes no one notice him checking her out as she grinned and threw what he realized is his trunk with it crashing down to his feet. "I'm guessing that stuffs all yours?" she asked as she landed with them and he gulped and nodded, his heart speeding up. "Well, I'm glad you're tidy, I would have hated having to search your whole room for your junk. I found a few books lying around, and this owl, but I let her out, Watch Tower said she'll find you. I just tipped the filth out of the cage onto the floor and dumped it in the trunk, but it was pretty clean so it should be OK.

"I hate such boring missions, so you seriously owe me," she said seemingly beginning a rant. "I mean, I did hit that… well, those cops said he's a man but I'm still not convinced. I swear he's a mutant walrus. He's probably the leader of an advanced scouting party for mutant walrus' bent on taking over the world, but I suppose he could have just been a fat jerk!"

"Y-yeah, yeah… umm… the second one," Harry stuttered out. "Um… where's Kyte gone…?" he asked looking around, but he wasn't there.

"Oh, he left," Nightwing said biting his lower lip. "Here, let me show you to your room," he said picking up Harry's trunk and leading away from the others, and once out of sight and hearing rang. "That will be a hard girl to crack," he said smirking as Harry's cheeks lit up. "But hey, you have the looks; you just need some skill to get her attention, but as the saying goes, there're plenty of super-hot super-chicks on the Earth," he said as he led Harry into one of the spare rooms and Harry was awed with how big it is.

Nightwing left him to unpack as he looked around. He didn't think it was as big as his room at Hogwarts but close. Though, on the super-plus he doesn't have to share. The large king size bed was opposite the door with fresh, soft white sheets, and there's a desk on the wall with the door, but up near the large window looking out over the ocean with a leather office chair and a closed silver lap top computer.

He found a large walk in closet, and even a small shower room with toilet, and he has lamps on bedside cabinets either side of his bed. He couldn't help but smile. He had just wanted to leave the Dursley's, but now he's living on a superhero base. He just slid his trunk into his closet before slumping down on his new bed. He was certainly surprised to find it was actually more comfortable than his bed at Hogwarts, and they use magic on them.

His automatic door suddenly slid open and he sat up before he had a chance to get too comfortable. "Hey, what are you doing?" Zatana asked with a smirk. "You know it's morning don't you?" she asked highly amused as he looked back out of the window and realized that it isn't evening as he thought and wondered where he is. "Come on, you can sleep later, we have work to do. I said I'll take mornings because I don't want you sleepy after working out with Connor or Nightwing!"

"I'm going to live to regret this aren't I?"

"If you're unlucky," she teased laughing as she pulled him to his feet and pushed him to the door. "I think we'll find you something to wear that isn't rags before we get you some medical advice. I don't want to be seen hanging out with you wearing that baggy old crap."

"Umm… I have…" he sighed. "Well I only have uniforms that are any good, but I suppose that doesn't count."

"You got it," she agreed as she finally pushed him out of his room. "Maybe we can get your eyes sorted out too if they're not too bad."

_**To Be Continued… **_


	7. Mystical

_**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter VII**_

_**Mystical**_

Harry collapsed on his bed with bruises all over. He's wearing a training gi, and its drenched with sweat and his blood. He couldn't even touch Impulse or Megan, but then Wonder Girl turned up and beat the living shit out of him. His muscles hurt so much that his bruises hurt, and they also have bruises. It was made worse that several other super-cute-girls watched him getting decked. Though, at least most of those girls cheered him on and tried to get Wonder Girl to go easy on him.

He has been living with these teen heroes for just over two weeks now and he feels like he's going to fall apart. Though, on the plus side he has loads of medical potions to help healing. His bedroom window is open allowing a beautiful breeze to brush his skin. He looked to the window where his snowy white owl Hedwig sat on her perch watching him. He doesn't leave her cage out since he got the perches set up, she doesn't need it.

Smiling, his green eyes looked to the little tracking bracelet around one leg, and the other magical bracelet designed to erase tracking charms or spells for tracking of any kind, and everything around the window is pretty much designed to detect foreign magic entering so he'll be able to stop it. He has already received a few portkey's trying to kidnap him from his new home. Though, the Distortion Fields around the base would stop illegal teleportation, magic or not.

Groaning he grabbed a bottle off his bedside table and downed the contents, which is to ease the pain in his muscles and accelerate healing. So he'll be ready for some more the next day. It's really the only potion Zatana will let him take regularly because plenty of the others could cause addiction if taken for a prolonged, regular period.

He's also on a few vitamin potions to help bring his body to a healthy level, and some that assist with muscle development. He had been forced to buy plenty of new clothes, and he's eating well balanced meals.

Harry's written with his friends, and it was their letters that had portkey's in them… well, the whole letters were portkey's. They were a little amusing and reprimanding him for running off with a stranger. He had found out from these letters that the Dursley's had been freed and that wasn't on bail.

They had the cheek to say Dumbledore had kindly set them free, and not to worry. Harry had the last laugh there as he told Kyte and Kyte had them taken off the planet by Green Lantern Hal Jordon to an Intergalactic Prison leaving Dudley behind. How Kyte and the Green Lantern swung that Harry may never know, but his friends hasty letters sent the day after made him laugh long and loud with his new friends.

His friends had demanded that he tells them where the muggles have taken the Dursley's. They could find Dudley as his Aunt Marge took him in. She'll soon find out who the real trouble maker is, and she would have loved to see her face when she realizes Dudley's the jerk of the family. His friend's letters had been quite ridiculous.

However, he had gotten untainted letters from a few other people, one being his godfather Sirius. His had been quite complimentary in out maneuvering Dumbledore and his gang of the Order of the Phoenix. Remus had also sent him a little telling him to take care of himself, and last was a surprise, Ginny Weasley.

Her letter confused him as it was just rambling about stuff as if they had been the best of friends since forever. However, the bit at the end telling him to burn it if he wants because of all her useless babble caught his eye. So he used his brain for once and burnt it. It lit up and burnt away revealing a thick new letter, or more correctly put huge folder with letter.

Her new letter was better. It was telling him everything and anything she could about the Order of the Phoenix, (Harry suspected that Sirius might have given her some of the info just to stick it to the Man. If the Magical World had hippies, he's sure Sirius would join).

The letter said that Dumbledore is furious that Harry escaped, and even more that the Dursley's have disappeared so well even magic couldn't find them. Harry was surprised that Ginny was in a sense betraying both the 'light' and her family, but her reasoning is he saved her life and she owes him.

He finds it hard to believe that's all through. It's like she needs someone to talk too, and who won't judge and hate her. The folder was huge and thick full of everything and anything and even names of members. It was only the front page that was dedicated to talking to him about normal stuff. He got the feeling there was something she wanted to say but she was too afraid to talk about it. It has been bothering him for the past couple days.

Harry hadn't got his reply back from Ginny yet, and Zatana had taught him a few similar tricks to hide a letter within a letter when he handed over the shedload intel Ginny had obtained for him. He had of course told her she can speak to him about anything, but he feels that she won't unless he were there to force her to tell him. It's obviously bothering her, and although he doesn't know much about her, he sure doesn't want her unhappy.

He was startled from his thoughts by a knocking on his door. "Oh, come in…" he tiredly called out and the door slid open to reveal Zatana on the other side. "Haven't you tortured me enough for today?"

She just rolled her eyes, smirking. "Not really, but I'll let you off," she answered cheekily. "I just came to tell you, if you want to talk to this girl… well I know how much her letter has been distracting you these past few days. So… I know this girl… she's a Titan, and has demonic alien magical powers that can kind of breach the barrier she's in. You won't be able to stay in it long, but I called her, and she said she'll take you tomorrow as long as you're not as annoying as Beast Boy."

"No one's that annoying…"

"Point conceded," she said smirking. "Have a shower, get some sleep, and we'll meet Raven by the teleport tubes tomorrow at eight! At least after this you won't be distracted. You really need to stop caring about people so much. It may be a strength, but it can also be a weakness."

"Aren't heroes supposed to care?"

"Yeah, yeah, quit giving reasonable comebacks or I'll tell Wonder Girl that you groped her butt on purpose," she said smugly as he paled. He had hoped no one called him on it, but her butt is so. "Good, if you have the ability to cop-a-feel while she's trouncing you, you have the ability to at least hit her once. You're pretty quick when you have to be."

"OK, OK, I'll try harder," he mumbled sadly as he stood from his bed and grabbed a towel while she laughingly left his room to allow him to take a shower in peace. Though, there is that hormonal, teenage, naughty part of her that wondered.

Harry managed an extra quick shower the next morning before slipping on his clothes. They're muggle clothes and actually fit him well. He put on some blue jeans, his black belt and black shirt before his socks and white running trainers. He then picked up some new silver framed rectangular glasses that actually… well, they're made by CyberTech so the lenses automatically adjust without magic. Harry figure his… does he call him big brother? Whatever… but Harry figures Kyte could be putting opticians out of business.

He no longer needs glasses as his eyes-sight was quite simply fixed by magic, (which pissed him off that nobody ever thought about that), but he figured this way he'll be less recognized if he ever starts wearing a super-costume, which in this place might be. He'll make sure to steer clear of spandex, and wearing pants on the outside, though.

Harry stretched his muscles and grabbed his wallet and cell phone, just dumping them in his pocket. Kyte had gotten some of his money transferred from Gringotts to a muggle bank account so he can buy what he needs in the muggle world when he's not getting beaten up by girls. He still has a slight bruise on his right cheek that hasn't fully healed yet.

Shaking his head clear of having to 'spar' with Wonder Girl again anytime soon he left his room. He greeted a few others that stay on base because they don't have anywhere else to go either. Though, Harry figured Kyte would let him stay with him, but it's easier for training this way anyway.

He came out into the main hall to find Zatana with a girl wearing a long blue cloak with a hood up hiding her face in shadows. She had her arms folded below her nice sized bust, and because of that, the cloak was open enough to see her black long-sleeve leotard and yellow belt at a slant on her slender hips.

Harry found himself gulping as he cannot handle hanging around this many beautiful girls wearing skimpy outfits. However, what he found most amazing was her light grey, near purplish/bluish tint skin on her soft looking legs and delectable thighs. Her hands are slender with purple nails, and he couldn't tell whether they were painted or not, but given her seemingly cold deposition, that's probably natural.

He had met some odd people during his time here so he figures he should get used to it. He should have figured something odd when he was told about her demonic alien magical powers. That should have been a dead giveaway, but he was tired so he'll let his lapse slide.

"Hey, Harry, this is Raven of the Teen Titan's, based in Jump City, she's your ride," Zatana said with a smirk.

He cleared his throat while offering his hand. "Umm… thanks for… you know, helping out. I really appreciate it. If you need anything, I own you one."

"I'll remember that," she answered coolly, her voice void of any emotion and slightly underused sounding. "Shall we leave now?" she asked holding her hand out and open and ignoring his offer for a handshake with a purple gem on the back of her hands.

"Hang on," Zatana said grinning as she pulled out a huge silver pole from her sleeve, (it annoys him that she won't tell him how to do things like that). It would at least stand to Harry's shoulder if he held it touching the floor. The top has an angled cone shape rounded at the 'tip' with some kind of mercury gem. It looked both a solid and a liquid. The staff seemed mirror like, but wasn't reflective. He could just make out some markings all over it in a different shade of non-reflective mirror.

She threw it to Harry and he caught it in his left hand, surprised. He almost collapsed when he felt the buzz, like a pulse pumping through his veins from this thing. Harry had never known something like this could have such a connection. He had left his wand in his room because he can't use it out of a 'cyber-ward' because it's too riddled with unknown charms, but his connection to his wand was NOTHING like this.

"What is this…?" he asked looking it over, feeling its connection, near caressing it.

Zatana smirked. "It's a prototype from CyberTech's Research and Development. That may use some tech, but it's all magic. It's pretty much a magical focus, like a medieval staff, only modern. I was told to tell you that it probably won't be doing anything intricate but blasting someone with concussive spells, stunning, hexing, or using shields should be fine. Let's hope for you, the next model does better.

"It's also tuned to your DNA and magic," she finished off. "So it won't work for anyone but you, and apparently if for some reason you lose or drop it, it will just come to your call."

"Well, thanks…"

"Can we go now…?" Raven interrupted as she was still holding out her hand. "I may have all day, but I want to grab some pizza around lunch time with my friends."

"Umm… sorry," Harry said sheepishly as he took her waiting hand. He had expected her hand to be rough, more like Wonder Girls, but it was soft. Though, that thought left him as an explosion of black energy flew up like a bird and swallowed them.

Harry gasped as the 'bird' pulled back they were in a dark empty hallway. He looked around as he realized this must be where he wanted to be. "I located your friend's mana from traces on the information of the human mage she handed over," she answered his unasked question.

"Thanks," he whispered back as he looked out of a window. It was still dark outside, or just dark outside. He couldn't figure out whether its morning, evening, or the middle of the night. "Come on… can you tell where she is?"

Raven nodded and just led him up the stairs, they passed a few doors when she pointed to one, but put her hand on his chest when he was about to open it. "There's another girl in there with her, they're asleep. I'll stay hidden in the shadows and keep the other one asleep."

"Thank you, Raven," he said placing his hand over hers while it was still pressed to his chest. He couldn't see her cheeks darkening under her hood, but he let go a moment later and she did too.

He watched as her dark power seeped into the room as he opened the door. They entered the dark, now black glowing room and closed the door. He could see the red haired girl sleeping on one single bed and Hermione covered in black light frozen on the other.

"We have an hour at most before the wards finally reject us. I would like to leave before then," Raven said with a nod as she slinked into the shadows of a wall.

"Of course," he agreed as he moved over to Ginny's bed as peaked under her covers to make sure she's dressed, but stopped as he felt Raven's glare. "Hey, I was just making sure she's dressed. How embarrassing would it be is she sat up topless?"

"Just hurry up," she replied with a soft sigh.

Harry blushed. "Sorry, Raven," he spoke as he turned his attention back to Ginny to see she was wide awake and just staring at him in shock.

"Y-you've been captured…" she muttered worriedly.

"Well, no," he replied sheepishly as she sat up showing her tight little body in shorts and a tee shirt. "Umm… don't worry about Hermione, she won't wake up any time soon," he said gesturing the black glowing room.

"W-what's happened, what did you do? How could you even get in the house without knowing the secret?"

"Never mind that Ginny," he shrugged sitting on the edge of her bed. "We have under an hour, so spill, because I really need to know…"

She grimaced. "I knew that letter would come back to bite me in the butt, but I expected it to be Dumbledore finding out what I gave you."

He shrugged rolling his eyes. "Come on; don't try to change the subject," he said poking her in the ribs with his staff."

"Ouch… hey, where'd you get that?" she asked but groaned at his no-nonsense look. "OK, OK, stop hassling me OK," she replied sticking her tongue out at him. "J-just promise me you won't over react or tell anyone, especially my family… or anyone in the Wizarding World. I… I feel lost and I don't know what to do," she sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat up against her headboard, hugging her knees.

Harry reached out and gave her arm a squeeze. "Just trust me, Ginny, I can be an awesome listener, and thankfully it doesn't sound like an evil plot."

She looked at him for only a moment before looking back to her knees. "Well… it happened just after the Yule Ball. I was minding my own business when I took a wrong turn and walked into one of the unused classrooms at the end of a corridor. I was shocked to find my freaking archnemesis Astoria Greengrass in their smoking…"

Harry snorted, startling her. "Come on, really, you tried smoking, and if you're still doing it we can get you some patches or something to help you quit."

"I don't smoke," she replied in annoyance. "She wasn't smoking a normal cigarette anyway, it was…"

"Ginny, you were smoking drugs?" he asked and she nodded, shocked he wasn't angry and disappointed. "Well, as long as you don't do it again… I suppose it's OK to try it. After all, alcohol is legal and that can be more dangerous in some cases."

She sighed but only looked a little relieved. "But… that's not the whole story," she quickly said. He just gestured for her to continue. "Well, she was both pissed for getting caught by a 'goodie goodie' Gryffindor. Though, I don't think I would have grassed on her… I've never hated her that much. It could ruin her life, and I'm not like Ron!

"Well, anyway, she was also terrified. She was actually begging me not to tell on her. She would have probably been expelled for it, so… I had took the thing from her and tried some. I chocked a little, and after a moment, she laughed at me for being a lightweight or something. Though, looking back she was chocking as much as me. It was the first and only time before then we had been civil to each other since starting Hogwarts.

"Well, after a little while we got giggly and hungry, so after sharing the snacks we had on us she lit another. And… well, we started using… umm… different ways of blowing the smoke into each other's mouths. I think we forgot we were supposed to hate each other. We were both quite comfortable touching and leaning against each other by then…"

"So one of you took a drag, and blew it into the other's mouth?" he asked her while rolling his eyes as she looked startled. "And your lips touched, and what you continued blowing and sucking the smoke anyway?" She was now bright red while he laughed a little. "Hey, you were both stoned, and enjoying each other's company and messing about. I bet you just realized you have more in common than you ever thought… maybe you could be friends…?"

"T-that's not all," she replied timidly as Harry internally groaned as he saw where this was going by how red she is now. "W-we… I shared my first kiss with Astoria Greengrass, and then she pushed me away looking grossed out calling me filth, and saying 'how dare you kiss me', and then… then she pulled my lips back to hers and we were kissing again, with tongue…

"… after we pulled back from that she just called me a bitch for stealing her first kiss before she snuggled up to me and put the joint to my lips. I only took a drag on autopilot. I didn't know what to think. I was really confused… we had kissed, and I liked it, and it seemed obvious she liked it too or she would have ran away.

"We stayed like that for a while smoking the rest of the joint before she put it out. Then… then out of nowhere… she… she just started nibbling my ear and neck before we were kissing again, and she slid onto my lap, and she… she was even groping my chest, but I let her, and I felt good, and I groped her butt and she let me…

"We slept in the corner together that night and when we woke up, at first she was angry, then she was in tears. She looked so freaked as she threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone what we did, and last, last Harry, she kissed me before running away…!"

Harry was bright red now and trying not to think naughty thoughts as he took a few deep breaths. It would have been nicer if she was frightened because of some evil scheming a foot. After all, there are plenty of morons ready to evilly plot.

"Well… you had some confusing fun, just leave it at that. I'm not going to hate you for doing something while drugged even if you did like it…"

"W-we've been making out all over the school since then," she spoke quietly, but Harry heard her. "And… we haven't got stoned since, or drunk or anything. At first, it was odd; we bumped into each other alone in a corridor. She was like 'I need a word with you bitch', and I was 'whoa' as she dragged me into a classroom and slammed me against the class door, her lips pressed to mine. I couldn't resist and kissed back.

"Well, it was infrequent, but got to be every day, sometimes several times a day. Then, I started hunting her, and it became mutual, and then came the groping. I was surprised when after a while she started staying with me for longer, and we would find quiet hideaways to go, kiss and cuddle, and we started talking, most of the time we talked at first she was very rude but her eyes… I knew she didn't mean the bad things.

"T-then," she had tears polling in her eyes that leaked here and Harry was quick to pull her into his arms and hug her. She held onto him tightly as she sobbed. "It was just before we came home, she took it further than I thought of," she sobbed, whimpering. "She put her hand in… w-well up by skirt, and-and on my panties, and… she… you know. She d-didn't ask for it in return, after she just wanted to cuddle, she smiled…

"She told me that she loves me, and I was so shocked that I couldn't respond. I felt like crap. I could see she was hurt, but she told me I didn't have to answer until the school new year. I … I really wanted to answer, but how can I?"

"Silly, girl," Harry kindly reprimanded stroking her hair. "I'll be here for you, and I'm sure your family won't hate you. You can't choose who you love any more than you can choose your family."

She looked up at him with red puffy eyes in panic. "I… I can't let anyone know. I'll be d-disowned… Ron might even attack me, you know how he is."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly, if your family love you at all they'll get over it. After all, I'm sure you're not the first person to fall in love with a Slytherin. Heck, I've checked out the occasional cute Slytherin girl before, but would Ron attack me for that too?"

She then snorted while looking hysterical. "I'm not talking about her being a Slytherin you idiot! I'm talking about us both being GIRLS!" she hissed before looking to see the black light still holding Hermione before looking at Harry, tears streaming from her eyes down her cheeks.

He just looked confused as he wiped away her tears. "I don't see what that has to do with anything, Ginny."

"I'm a girl, she's a girl?" she growled out in angry tears while Harry nodded. "It's sick, wrong, and unnatural!"

Harry's eyes widened before he returned her anger. "Don't talk like that… I may not be gay, but hating just because of someone's sexual preference is wrong, and in most western countries considered a HATE crime! You should be more considerate to this as you're the one who's gay!"

"I am not!" she answered but it was weak, confused, uncertain, and she buried her face into Harry's chest. "If anyone like Dumbledore or the Ministry finds out… I'll be expelled and on the streets!"

"The Magical World are homophobes?" Harry finally muttered to himself in shock before shaking Ginny to make her look at him, and he had thought Dumbledore is gay. Though, that opinion probably won't ever change, even a metrosexual man wouldn't have his wardrobe. "If those bastards hurt you or Astoria I will bring down hell upon them. Don't you ever worry, if anything ever happens I'll make sure both of you have everything you need.

"If you break her heart by not telling her how you feel… you'll feel like a total bitch and hate yourself." He slid his fingers over her cheeks and held her face to look at him. "Don't ever, never again be an idiot to yourself. You can hide your relationship all you like, and I'll help you, but between the pair of you, you and Astoria Greengrass. I think you owe it to her, and yourself to not lie. And I'll be here for you…

"I'm going to stop being a weak tool, so I want you to admit your feelings, and snog her brains out," he finished off smirking as he kissed her forehead before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered as she looked up at him with a smile, a happy watery smile, scared, but knowing what she wants more than ever.

"We have to go…!" a soft voice startled then and Ginny watched in horror as Raven walked out of the shadows. "I can't hold us here for much longer, and the other girl's dreams are boring and full of her worshipping books."

Hermione stirred as the black light flickered. Harry moved quick, grabbing his staff, the 'mercury gem' lit up red and a jet hit Hermione securing she won't see them. "Ginny, don't worry, she won't tell anyone, or care about your troubles. She's the one who got me in here.

"Remember… I'll be here… or… well," he chuckled nervously. "I'll be around for you. After all, that's what friends are for… bye," he smiled kissing her cheek before taking his staff and Raven's hand.

They left in a blast of black light that took the form of a bird swallowing them up as the room returned to normal. Ginny could only smile wishing her family could understand like him.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Into the Magic

_**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**Into the Magic**_

Harry sighed, two and a half months of training can do a number on one… well, OK it wasn't that bad, and he's gotten his new staff, and even a 'super-costume'. It's all contained within a top of the line magic/muggle watch on his left wrist. He doesn't go around wearing his costume all the time, or using his staff. He can use super-simple spells without the need of a focus, and has a newly made carbon-fiber wand to use for everyday normal him things anyway.

He had gotten used to dressing well and using technology and not having people looking down on him… well, with the exception of Connor when they're working out together. Though it's OK, he can deal with it when they're training, it sometimes helps him do better. After all, it's the challenge of kicking his butt. He has to use some magical tricks to get anywhere close to beating him.

He's changed since joining Young Justice… or maybe he's a part of the Titan's, he can't be sure as he was playing a Street Fighter game on the huge monitor in Titan's Tower in Jump City battling against Cyborg as the half-robot, half-man black, blue and silver guy.

"No you don't!" Cyborg cried out as he beat away at his controller, knocking back Harry's character. "I'm not losing to a newbie like you!"

"There's no way I'm losing to a… you!" he retorted as he fought back. While Cyborg had his whole robot thing going on, Harry is wearing a black shirt with the top few buttons undone, combats, and white running shoes, and his special chunky silver and black man's watch on his left wrist. "Tin-can, prepare to go down, and go down hard!"

"Not on your life magic man!" he retorted as their characters traded blows as if they were them. "I'm indestructible!"

"Friend Raven!?" called an orange skinned beauty with perfect green eyes and a blue skirt outfit.

Raven had her hood down showing her soft grey/purple features and dark purple eyes. She's pretty and has a dull red gem in the middle of her forehead. She had been floating behind the boys as they played their game sitting cross-legged in the air. She had been meditating, but they had gained her attention.

"What is it Starfire?" she asked her best friend looking bored, but she really did want to know.

Starfire was smiling widely. "Do you enjoy watching, friend Mystica?"

She groaned and checked the boys didn't hear. "Remember, be careful while saying that. He may not have gone out before, but he's been stuck with that name, and doesn't want you telling all of the criminals."

"Oh yes friend Raven…" she readily agreed. "But you did not answer my question."

Raven's cheeks lit up a little but she held back a glare. "Harry and I have just become good friends. He is nice company, and he treats me right while we… hang out… though I still don't understand him. Sometimes he is serious and has a dangerous look in his eyes, but then he can be goofy, fun, and playful, but mostly he is kind."

"But are they not good qualities in a mate?" her orange alien friend asked causing Raven's cheeks to light up more. "These are some qualities friend Tyde told me make human men desirable to females, as well as being cute and sexy… whatever that last one means…."

Raven quickly looked over to the boys in concern but sighed in relief as they still played while she landed on her feet and dragged Starfire into the open kitchen further from the boys. Her friend really needs a thesaurus of things not to say where the boys can hear her.

"Seriously Starfire do you not know anything," she hissed in annoyance and embarrassment before sighing. "I have to control my emotions, which is why I can't let myself get attached like that. It could get dangerous if I lose control."

"I understand, friend Raven," she replied sadly. "You really do like him, but you're scared to go out on the dates like I was with boyfriend Robin."

"What about, Tim?" Harry asked as he had trounced Cyborg and left him to cry alone of the couch. It is really creepy how many tears a guy without tear-ducts can produce.

"I told you not to call me that!" Robin complained with an angry glare as he came in from the training area whipping his sweaty face with the towel he carried around his neck.

Harry just shrugged with a smirk. "Okidoki, Timmy," he laughed as he dodged a punch to the face. "Ah, come on, don't you know the more pissed it makes you the more I'll do it?"

"If you don't quit it I'll kick you out of the Titan 's," he retorted while folding his arms and semi-pouting. However, after the glare of absolute death-promise he received from Raven he gulped and turned back to his confused magician friend. "Umm… never mind…" he muttered wishing poor Harry luck and wondering whether he's ever that oblivious about girls while missing the googly-eyed alien girl now holding his arm squishing her ample bosom up against his arm.

"Umm… yeah, well whatever," he said nervously. "Well, I guess that means I just need to join the Justice League and I'll have got all the big league badges…" he said laughing. "Na, seriously… I've been living here for a month and it's not been bad… at least I don't have to deal with Wonder Girl or Superboy kicking my ass in training anymore."

"Don't you have to be in London to catch a train or something?" Robin asked after a moment of good memories of getting to do some beating instead. Though, it can be a little annoying when Harry uses magic to defend himself.

Harry shrugged as he adjusted the screen on his watch to show London time. "Yeah, I have about ten minutes until the train leaves. I am so going to enjoy my rebellion of 'go save yourselves'. After all, Harry Potter isn't a hero, and doesn't want to be. I want to finish school and then go to college or university like a normal guy."

"Yeah, yeah, just get going already," he replied rolling his eyes at his friend. "Don't forget to call and give us all of the juicy details about all of the amusing goings on. My school doesn't sound anywhere near as fun."

"Will, do," he agreed as he checked his pockets for his shrunken stuff, and his right forearm checking on his smoky-black coloured wand. He had destroyed his previous wand as it was ladled with crap to limit him that he couldn't get rid of. "Well, coming to see me off, Raven?" he asked holding out his hand.

She nodded in agreement as she stepped forward her black power swished around her leaving her in some blue jeans, and a tight white top. Her skin became a dark shade like a natural tan that actually suited her well, and gave her a semi-Brazilian-European tanned look, (he had first been surprised, he expected the whole super-pale look, but because of her skins natural colour it's easier to make her skin darker). Though, he loves her skin better the way it's supposed to be, just like if Starfire could change her colour she looks a little odd, but still beautiful. The gem on her forehead has disappeared and her hair and eyes are pitch black, and some cute black framed glasses perched on her nose.

She took his hand and in a swish of wind they blast away. They reappeared moments later on a busy platform on the other side of the Atlantic. Harry shook himself off the odd feeling he gets while teleporting. He wouldn't be able travel this far in one go if it weren't for Raven's help and training.

They looked around to see the huge crimson steam train and plenty of people rushing around with their kids packing them onto the train and kissing them good buy and whatever else parents or guardians might do, he doesn't know having no one like that himself.

"Make sure to keep safe, Harry," Raven interrupted him as he was looking for people he knows. "You have your mission…"

"I get it," he answered with a smile. "You tell me that I worry too much, but look at you…" he said with a cheeky smile.

Her cheeks tinted as she rolled her eyes. "Just be careful and keep up your training or you'll have to deal with me and Zatana, and don't forget combat training or Robin will make easy work of you when you return."

"I got it," he answered. "I've got my communicators and everything so I should be fine, if I need some help I'll call. The same goes if you or the Titan's need help, I'll be there."

"I… I will miss your company," she suddenly said looking uncomfortable. "Please take care of yourself, and complete your mission unharmed," she finished as she paused in thought and gulped. She quickly stood on tip-toes to reach his height and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she gave a small smile and ran away through the barrier back into the muggle world where she would use her power to get home.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he carefully touched his lips. He had felt the odd urges towards her, but didn't think she would ever feel these things in return, but maybe he has a chance with her. The mere thought made his smile stretch and widen.

He has gained a lot of confidence over the holiday, as well as gained some much needed muscle, and skill, magical and physical. He has made friends and come to terms that he is not responsible for everything Voldemort does. He is just a kid, and before now held back, his potential hindered by lies, half-truths and crimes committed against him, mostly by Dumbledore.

Whether Dumbledore is evil… or totally insane like the Dumbledore of his brothers' world he doesn't know, but at the most he is misguided, but worse he knows how fanatical Ron can be in his anti-Slytherin stance. Harry had been thankful after discovering Ginny's 'friend' that Kyte had sent out the Martian Man-Hunter to read Slytherin minds that something went different in this world. So they don't have to invade with force in here, which would be difficult since Kyte doesn't have the political power in this world that he does in his.

He stretched a little and turned around only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy and his father sneering at him. "Well, bang goes my good morning," he said looking them over. "Did you want something, Malfoy, Malfoy?" he asked them smilingly. "Because if you don't want anything, I'll be leaving…"

"Watch your back Potter," Lucius Malfoy hissed out. "Or your lifeless corpse will be dragged through Diagon Alley."

Harry went from happy to anger in a second, his eyes cold. "Threaten me again, Malfoy and…" he chuckled as if thinking of something very nasty and pushed passed them both. He doesn't have the patience to deal with morons like them. He's sure he has better things to do, like looking for a seat onboard the train.

It took him a moment to shove some other kids out of the way to get on the train, and then walking all the way to the back. He did think about just taking the empty compartment but he decided the one with the cute blonde girl reading her magazine would be better. He'll have a little company with her, and he could only hope that she'll be his only company, unless it's Ginny. He just doesn't want to deal with Ron and Hermione just yet, though, suspects he'll have too. It's just Beast Boys motto of 'why do today what you can do tomorrow' fits well here.

He just doesn't want to deal with Ron and Hermione in a confined space where he'll have very little places to run and hide. He knows both will chase him to tell him that their belief is what matters and his do not. He might just have to throw them out… of the train. They both do have a tendency to be highly selfish, though in different ways. It's odd, because if he didn't make all his new friends and get free from the Dursley's he wouldn't have noticed, or maybe wouldn't have cared to notice.

They have always looked to him like he's their leader, but looking back he was always the follower. He was afraid that he would lose his friends if he didn't go along with them. It had been Hermione who convinced him to go along with that stupid tournament last year. She had convinced him that this magical contract could be written even though he had nothing to do with it. He had found that totally ridiculous, but gone along with it because he trusted her.

He quickly shook away his thoughts. He doesn't want to anger himself and be hostile, maybe Hermione just doesn't realize how stupid she can be sometimes. She thinks things through from other people's assurances a bit too much. After all, Raven had looked at her dreams, Hermione worships books, and authority as gods so what they say must be true to her. He had thought most teenagers have odd dreams… that nine times out of ten revolve around sex.

Sighing he slid open the door and took a seat opposite the cute blonde girl. She didn't even look up from the magazine she's reading upside down. "Umm, hi, I'm Harry," he introduced himself after a few moments of just staring in the hope she'll look at him.

She moved her magazine, her dazed blue eyes looking at his green, so piercing. "My name is Luna Lovegood," she answered him looking startled. "Why did you introduce yourself to me? Nobody normally cares, and you're Harry Potter!"

"Wow, there must be a lot of douches in this school," he replied smilingly. "Don't worry, you can aspire to be Catwoman's apprentice for all I care. Though, I hear she's going straight so that's not too bad…"

Her eyes widened large. "Y-you believe in them…? The muggles with powers…?"

Now it was Harry's turn to be startled. "Well, yeah, of course I do. It's pretty hard to miss some of them, like a super strong guy who flies and wears red and blue, or the glowing green intergalactic cops."

"But nobody ever believes me," she answered him. "I think that whatever the magical world does to its people to make them fear Voldemort's name, and be ignorant of the muggle world makes the muggle-borns forget and the rest of us to remain ignorant."

"Then why aren't you like that?" he asked her in curiosity.

She was rather surprised he didn't make fun of her but rather… she could tell just from his eyes he has woken up from the lies and magic, so she told him. "I… have a very rare natural ability… it's something to do with my mind… magic just can't affect me mentally. It… makes people avoid me as I can see… well things that they cannot. They think I'm crazy, and with all the magic the Magical World subjects them to mentally they can't see passed their own forged belief.

"Those, there are people who break through certain barriers," she added thoughtfully. "Normally because of love or severe confusion or in some cases just pure stubbornness or will power. It's hard to research this sort of stuff when those in power know the truth about our curses and want them to continue. I believe it could be one of the reasons Voldemort is really angry. I've looked it up over and over, and Voldemort has never from all accounts attacked the muggles.

"It's true that his minions have, but he has never. I wonder whether they just did it on their own. I'm not saying he's secretly good, but maybe the magical world pushed him too far with their control, and because he was a Slytherin couldn't convince the muggle-borns to fight with him so started manipulating the pureblood racists to do his bidding, or at least the original reason. I think he's plenty mental now and doesn't care. He never had anyone to keep him on target."

Harry laughed shaking his head. "You know what Luna?" he asked as she shook her head confused and concerned. "I think we're going to get along great, and become great friends," he said shocking her, but she also looked pleased. "I think it's safe to say that others are awake, but don't realize anything is off. I bet the Ministry concentrates on controlling muggle-borns more than purebloods."

"Purebloods wouldn't notice," Luna agreed. "Unless they're like me they wouldn't care to unless it's for something that they want. I believe that love is the most powerful awakening."

"A love that is outside of the rules of the Ministry and Magical World tradition?" he asked her in surprise while she nodded in agreement. He just hopes that Ginny and Astoria don't freak out if they're really in love and start noticing what is wrong with their world.

"Dumbledore may not be pleased with you wearing new muggle clothes," she said after they sat quietly in thought. He looked at her in curiosity. "Before you were woken up you wore such horrible muggle clothes, yet you could afford new clothes, but did you ever think of buying any?"

"No…" he muttered out in thought as he realized she's wearing light blue robes. "T-thinking about it… thinking about the platform, even the muggle-borns are wearing robes. Hmm… no way, every year, even first, I was the only one changing from muggle clothes on the train. I was the only muggle-born unaffected."

"Muggle-raised," she corrected with a small smile.

"Whatever," he replied with a grin. "I might as well have been muggle-born. You have to keep all of this stuff to yourself…"

"My mind can't be read by magic either," she promised with a tap of her finger to her temple. "Can yours…?"

"I… I don't think so. I've worked with a mind reader, and apparently I'm pretty good at hiding my thoughts and memories," he answered thoughtfully. "I think you and I will make great conspirators in 'crime'."

She smiled and went to reply when he put his hand up to stop her as he sensed something. He looked down and pointed as some creamy thing was trying to wiggly under the door. They both frowned as it got through and Harry smirked as he realized what it is.

"OH GOD LUNA, you know how to make a guy feel good!" he cried out winking at her as she blushed.

However, she is not stupid. "Harry, wow!" she fake gasped. "You are so… oh my… you are, damn, just like that!" she could barely finish as they were both holding in their snickering when suddenly two twin ginger boys skidded to the door looking through as they both burst out laughing.

They pulled the door open and semi-glared before grinning. "Good catch," George said smirking as he showed off the fleshy thing. "Extendable ears, for the sneak who wants to be nosey, but not those who get caught, we need to work on them."

Fred chuckled rolling his eyes. "Nice to see ya, Harry, mate," Fred said as they were calming down. "Nice trick too, you had us fooled," they both laughed.

"So, where have you been all this time,?" George asked curiously. "According to Dumbledore you were adopted by your older brother, and it's apparently legal, but I don't think he's going to let you go mate. He, and well… no one knew you had an older brother."

"Yes Harry where have you been?" Hermione Granger demanded as she and Ron pushed passed the twins into the compartment glaring at him. "You've had Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix out looking for you all summer, and someone has kidnapped your family and even magic can't find them. You'll only be safe when they've been returned and you've been put back into their care."

"Well, as for where I was, I was wherever the hell I wanted to be," he replied smilingly, which made her brow tick. "As for the Order of the Phoenix I don't care. It's their problem not mine. And finally, my… the Dursley's have finally been arrested and put in jail, and not just for the crimes against me, but it turns out my 'dear' uncle was stealing from his work."

"Harry, Dumbledore has told us none of that is true," she replied without any doubt. "With your family…"

She paused as Harry yawned as he was looking out of the window as the train began to move. "I don't care what you believe Hermione, either the old man is really that naïve or just doesn't care. I bet if the old man told you the world was just ten meters long and flat you would believe him," he replied turning to her with a smile. "My life is my own and I belong to no one but myself. I'm not playing these games anymore. If someone needs rescuing, they can call the Law Enforcement Department because I'm here to learn, and then take my OWLs. If you have a problem with that, I don't care!"

"Harry you selfish bastard…! But Dumbledore said…!" Ron interrupted angrily before Hermione could retort. "You belong to the magical world to save us from You-Know-Who!"

Harry stood up sharply, his green eyes cold and full of fury. "This from you… the boys who's picture is next to the definition of the world selfish…?" he asked, his voice calm and cold caused Ron to flinch. "I had done my 'fair' share a thousand times over when I was fifteen months old. I'm not a trained seal jumping out of the pool through a hoop for you or anyone."

"How dare you Potter!" Ron screamed out. "What…? You think that you're better than me… all I see is a selfish weakling hanging around with a mental case blonde!"

Harry however just shook his head in mock bemusement. "Well, she's pretty, sweet, kind, and smart, so…" he spoke in amusement, shrugging, surprised Ron knew her and he didn't. "I'll always be proud to be her friend because I know that her arguments will never involve words like 'but Dumbledore said…'."

He then turned from them and offered his hand to Luna. "Let's go and find somewhere else to sit… maybe a place with only two seats spare as we wouldn't want any fools joining us."

Luna nodded and put her magazine away in her shoulder bag and went to grab Harry's hand when Ron pushed her hand away and backhanded her across the cheek. She cried out as it stung.

"Potter isn't going anywhere with you!"

However, moments later Harry had grabbed Ron and smashed his head into the outside window causing him to cry while Fred and George though unneeded helped pin him down to the window.

Harry growled in his ear. "All I want is for a normal year. If you dare attack my friend again, I'll have you arrested, or haven't you noticed how much power Dumbledore's lost. I can always 'side' with the Ministry against him if it means getting some form of justice!"

Harry pushed him to the side where he collapsed to a seat. Harry then didn't hesitate in taking Luna's hand and leading her out of the compartment while Fred and George both in raging tempers started into Ron.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked her with a worried look as he stroked her cheek after they stopped in the next train carriage over. He was thankful to see she wasn't bruising and smiled.

"I'm fine Harry," she replied as he let her cheek go. "It's nothing. I've hurt myself plenty when I was younger and still doing gymnastics full time…"

"But isn't that muggle?"

"Yeah, but my dad is crazy," she replied with a shrug. "I love it, and I practice when I can at Hogwarts, and during the holidays I learn at my local muggle gym."

"Wow, that's pretty cool," he replied with a grin. "Well come on, let's go find somewhere else to sit."

She nodded with a wide smile but no matter where they went they didn't find anyone to sit with, even Ginny was trapped with others when they found her compartment. Harry was just going to lead Luna on when he paused as she was valiantly and angrily turning down the advances of Dean Thomas so he pulled the door open, as the boy didn't seem to understand 'no' means 'no'.

"H-Harry," Ginny sighed out in thanks as she pushed Dean's hand away from her again. "I said no for Merlin's sake Thomas!" she growled out in annoyance.

He however, ignored Harry and continued his unwarranted advances. "Come on Ginny, you know you like me…"

"Dean, unless you want me to hex you, you'll back off, NOW!" Harry was quick to hiss, starling them as his wand was out pointing at Dean. Harry's wand was a surprise as no one had ever seen anything like it. It even has a hand guard and charcoal coloured wrappings around the handle. "Don't you have any manners, when a girl says no, she means no you prick!"

"Get lost Potter," he growled out as he stood with his wand pointed at Harry in return, but he looked nervous. He knows alone he can't beat Harry in a duel, and his knew designer wand made him more nervous. "We all know you're just a crazy idiot trying to get attention. I know what she wants," he finished off with him and his friends laughing with them drawing their wands too.

"You're all alone, Potter, so she'll stay with us," Seamus Finnegan spoke with a fierce glare. "Why would she want to go with a mental case like you? It's just you and the mental blonde… we out number…"

"Check again!"

Harry was surprised to find Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones behind them with wands out too and with Ginny, that makes five on seven. "It looks like we're not so out gunned you shit. I thought you were a couple of cool guys, but it seems I was wrong!"

"We are, you're the liar, just seeking attention," Dean sneered but none of them stopped Ginny from leaving the compartment. The fact is Harry's dark eyes spoke of enough danger to keep them all at day. He isn't messing around or bluffing.

Harry laughed darkly as Ginny was out of danger. "Well, you never knew me much now did you? I seriously wonder what it is with you people. Though, I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore, as I am no longer going to be the hero you pathetic pieces of shit will scream and beg for… you can go suck your dads tiny little members. However, if you touch Ginny ever again, I'll snap your fucking hands off."

He the flicked his wand and in a jet of red they were all stunned with ease. "You couldn't have just stunned us all and carried me out of there?" Ginny asked him as Neville and Susan led them further down into the next carriage over and an empty compartment.

"No could do, Ginny," he replied as they took seats. "I mean it would have been quicker and simpler, but I wouldn't have gotten nearly as many digs in."

"Your priorities are a little out, Harry," Susan said rolling her eyes. "I seriously can't believe those idiots. The whole of the train is split though, and not evenly."

Harry looked to the blonde Hufflepuff in surprise. "How so, exactly…?"

"Most of them support the Ministry and believe you're a lying ass," she began expecting Harry to be angry rather than amused but continued anyway. "Those who do side with Dumbledore… well they seem a little out of it, but then there are those who don't side with anyone, and most of those siding with the Minister are kids of Death Eaters so it's in their interest that the Ministers an idiot."

"Just so you know, I'm not siding with either of them," Harry said with a shrug while they looked surprised. "From this point on I shall neither claim Voldemort has returned or agree that he hasn't!"

"Power to sue," Neville surprisingly interrupted looking embarrassed. "I… I mean, if you don't deny or agree you can sue, but more importantly either way you can persuade people to side with you. If while Dumbledore is under attack by the Ministry, and the Ministry by Dumbledore you be another side and split them."

"Wow, I didn't know you could play Slytherin, Nev," Harry replied in surprise.

He blushed and looked to his lap. "Its… well, pureblood families teach politics and well… that… if you want to side against the Ministry, Dumbledore, and You-Know-Who you have to deny everything that can't be proven and never admit or deny to keep both sides happy while stealing their support."

"Wow, you should show this side more often," Harry said wowed. "So, who do you side with?"

"You," they both surprisingly admitted.

"You know, I'm just going to be a normal kid this year?" Harry asked but awaited no response. "And that any political move I might seemingly make is only in the interest of living a normal life?" Again, he didn't await a response. "If the magical world wants a hero they can call the aurors and see whether any of them want the job."

"All the better for me," Susan said with a smirk. "It seems better than being anyone's patsy."

"Too true Susie, too true," Harry agreed with a grin. "Though I'm not looking forward to meeting Dumbledore since I escaped during the summer."

"Aunt Amelia spoke about that," Susan said in surprise. "So you got away. Dumbledore wanted her help but the blood records said that your blood brother took you in, which I guess is his right…"

"… Dumbledore came to mine too," Neville spoke in surprise. "My gran was furious with him for thinking she would turn you over even if she was hiding you from him. Gran's never been a fan of Dumbledore, but I think I see why. He's a little fanatical. He wants to control people with power and sway. I think he doesn't think anyone else can be smart enough to do anything good without his input."

"You don't have to put up with family members in the Order," Ginny interrupted rolling her eyes. "I swear my mum is completely smitten with the old man. Dad, and my brothers, except Ron at least seem to be concerned that Dumbledore isn't as awesome as he tries to make them believe. The old man is fanatical that Harry has to stay with these Dursley's… but where are they anyway."

Harry grinned such a grin they grimaced. "Let's just say, they're not dead, but Dumbledore could search this whole planet molecule by molecule and he would never find them."

"I don't think I want to know what the muggles did with them," Neville said nervously, though the girls looked like they did they didn't ask.

Harry laughed and gave him a shove. "Maybe in a few years I'll take you to see where they're kept just so I can laugh at them. I wish I could have been at their court hearing. They were so racist, hateful and stupid, their lawyer apparently slinked back while they admitted near everything."

"No one's really that stupid are they, Harry?" Luna asked as if it couldn't be true.

"Let's just say… they only think… 'people' have any rights in the universe," he said in amusement. "So they thought they were perfectly fine."

"Oh," she said with a small smile as she realized why they'll never be found by Dumbledore. "That's a good way to get justice if you have some silly old man getting them out of trouble using magic all the time."

"Don't worry about it, it's all in good fun," Harry said smiling as the others looked confused, but at least Luna smiled with him in agreement.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. The Evening of a New Era

_**CyberTech: Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter IX**_

_**The Evening of a New Era**_

Harry felt the uncomfortable gaze of Albus Dumbledore as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table with Ginny. However, he really groaned when Ron and Hermione sat opposite, the former glaring while the later was trying her best 'disappointed' look she could, but neither could really bother Harry.

It isn't like Harry hates them… well, if Ron carries on the way he is that might be true for him, but Hermione has always been unreasonable, but if her eyes were opened she'll be cool like his 'brothers' Hermione. The main problem is she thinks she's always right and once she has an idea stuck in her head it's hard to get her to see from another more reasonable angle. It just seems worse when someone like Dumbledore tells her something… maybe he should have her shipped off to visit the Dursley's and to see the video of their trial?

He looked away from them to the teachers table to see Dumbledore still staring at him. It wasn't a mean, or a disappointed stare. It was more calculating. It was strangely normal compared to what Harry's used to, and he wondered whether this is the old man's normal-ish look. He had never seen this kind of Dumbledore-look before.

However, as suspected Harry felt the pressure push up against his eyes. He hadn't ever felt it before, and it was like eyestrain, odd but yet he could deal. He just pretended he felt nothing and kept the old man at bay. The pressure ended after only a few moments anyway and just before Harry looked away, the old man surprisingly smiled, looking somewhat amused… maybe Dumbledore likes mysteries or something. Harry couldn't help but feel surprised but he won't fall for Dumbledore's tricks or bull-shite.

The sorting didn't take long when Dumbledore stood up and gave some announcements, and finally introducing some gross looking fat woman with a pink bow in her blonde hair. She reminded him of a disturbingly ugly toad. He looked at Ginny and she seemed to have the same thoughts on the matter.

Dumbledore at least let them know she also works for the Ministry. However, as he was about to get dinner underway the pug Dolores Jane Umbridge, Ministry Stooge made an annoying noise with her throat interrupting him. Then after he let her take the podium at the front of the hall she went off into a boring speech that Harry was recording on his phone under the table because he could almost instantly feel his concentration falling.

He really wasn't listening after that and almost missed dinner appearing on his table. "Wow, that was boring," he said to Ginny laughingly after he put his phone away. "I mean… 'I'm here to bitch-slap you all into obeying the Minister'," he mocked her disgustingly sweet voice. "That would have been so much quicker," he finished while Ginny laughed and they loaded up their plates.

"Harry, she's a teacher," Hermione interrupted glaring at him. "You should show her the respect she deserves."

Harry chuckled as he ate a chip. "Respect is a two way street Hermione. Just because of who you are does not garner _respect_ or you would shut your trap because of who I am!" Ginny almost chocked on her juice as she laughed.

"Shut it, Ginny and go sit somewhere else!" Ron demanded in anger but she just ignored him. "Anyway Potter, what do you think you're wearing, where are your robes."

Harry looked at his clothes with a shrug. "In my school trunk… so what, I'll wear what I want during my time and the start of term feast is my time. I looked it up in Hogwarts A. History, then the school rulebook. I don't actually have to be here, by the school rules I could have just turned up at school tomorrow morning if I wanted. Heck, by the school rules I don't even have to stay here, as long as my guardian says it's OK I can come and go whenever I want as long as classes are not in session. And even then there are concessions that can be made as long as I continue to get passing grades."

"It seems you've been doing a lot of reading Harry," Hermione said with her eyes narrowed in suspicion. It was actually Nightwing's idea to read up on the school rules to use loophole to his advantage. "Though, I suppose it doesn't matter as Professor Dumbledore would never let you leave whenever you want."

"Professor Dumbledore isn't my guardian," he replied with a wide grin. "And if my guardian were to give me permission to leave whenever, then there is nothing Dumbledore can do."

"But Professor Dumbledore is…"

"Can you believe how much she hates me," Harry interrupted as he turned to Ginny smilingly. Hermione can be fun to argue with, it's no wonder Ron's always doing it. Though, in fairness Ron never has any argument, but rather just stubbornness. "I mean, wishing that an old man without a clue were my guardian when I have a perfectly capable older brother who is wealthy enough that I would never need to ever work if I didn't want too? Not to mention I'm wealthy enough alone from just my trust."

"I don't know what to say Harry," she answered shaking her head sadly. "I had actually thought that Hermione cared if not a lot then maybe a little, but it seems she doesn't really care!"

Harry sighed shaking his head in pity. "It's a shame she doesn't think I have any right to dictate my own life, and that Dumbledore has every right to dictate mine and everyone else's."

"Dumbledore knows what's best…!"

Harry had grabbed his plate and juice and stood up. "Well, I'm going to eat elsewhere, later," he said smilingly as he left the hall to plenty of staring. He parked himself on some stairs in the entrance hall, and was joined seconds later by Ginny smirking at him.

"Hey, Hermione and Ron started ranting at me," she said rolling her eyes. "So I thought I would eat with you. How long do you think it will take Dumbledore to follow us?"

"He won't," Harry replied smirking at the surprised girl. "He'll send out… McGonagall expecting her to intimidate us, though, she will be more reasonable and ask for an explanation. Then we give her one, and she'll be thoughtful and nothing short of her sending us on our way will happen, or something along those lines... trust me. The old man may believe he has everyone in his pants but they aren't all as ridiculous as Hermione can be, but even she'll understand eventually."

They joked as they ate their food and some fifteen minutes later, after they had finished as predicted McGonagall came out and stood before them. "Good evening Professor McGonagall, what does my friend Ginny and I own the pleasure of your company?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, first I am concerned about this supposed brother…?" she asked as she ignored his messing around.

"Yes, well I was surprised too," he agreed as he was at the time. "Kyte is quite a cool brother. He's also the sort of person that lets say… Albus Dumbledore's should be… wary of."

"Is that a threat Mr. Potter?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

He just shrugged while smiling. "Of course not Professor… it was just a piece of knowledge that I am no longer under the control of a bunch of backwards… people who are all… stupid and cowardly. No longer shall I be your hero and put myself in danger because of Dumbledore's meddling, and as soon as I'm sixteen by muggle law I'm out. I'll finish any schooling in the muggle world and be going to University."

She was rightfully startled by this as she knows Dumbledore won't let go so easily. "I… see, Mr. Potter," she replied after a few moments thought. "However, that does not explain why you and Miss. Weasley are eating out here."

"My apologies if we worried you, Professor," he answered smiling. "However, by school rules, at no time are we permitted to be forced to attend any school meals or school functions. However, during these times the school cannot force us to go without food of the quality served within the dining hall."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I have never been surprised by you like that before Mr. Potter… it's been awhile since a student has actually use school rules against me. So if I may, why are you opting out of eating with everybody else?"

"Hermione wants me to suck Dumbledore's knob," he said with a straight face while Ginny looked to be near splitting a rib in laughter.

"I'll take that as a metaphor Mr. Potter," she said letting his rudeness go and ignoring Ginny.

He just shrugged sheepishly as he stood up. "I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking Dumbledore owns me. The way he screws up my life, or the way he gets the Dursley's out of jail, committing crimes while doing it! Then says it's all for some Greater Good while everybody just goes along with it! Nobody questions it, EVER! They just sniff his poop shoot!"

She sighed as she thought it over and nodded. "Yes, but while he has so much power there is little one can do to stop him," she said admitting she has been turned off being loyal to him. "It is unfortunate, Mr. Potter, but as you've been reading up on the school rules there are ways you can avoid having to deal with him."

"Yes, I know," he replied smirking before pulling out a letter from one of his pockets. "This is from my brother to you, Professor," he said handing it over. "Umm… do you have the password?"

She nodded with a sigh. "It's Fruit Fly," she said as she watched them just hurry off leaving their plates behind, but the House-Elf's will collect them so she was quick in heading back to her private study to read the letter.

Minerva opened the envelope and found inside a paper letter to her, she looked it over and internally groaned as it is a permission slip for Harry to leave the school on short to no notice whenever its called for. In other words, Harry's brother is giving him a ticket to come and go from Hogwarts whenever he wants.

She placed that to the side and looked at some kind of flat round thing. She just put it on her desk looking at it, confused. It's reflective and she can see her face in it, the other side just has some kind of logo on it.

However, she poked it with her finger and almost fell from her chair when it lit up and created what looked like a window in thin air showing a young man with black hair and green eyes sitting at a desk. He had a large grin as he looked out at her, and she knew from his looks that this is Harry's mysterious older brother.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall," he said startling her as she looked over the window thing in awe as she couldn't sense any magic, and even got nothing while checking it with her wand while he chuckled. "No, Professor, this is not magic but science. I am interested in speaking with you face to face, but I'm afraid I don't have the time to come and see you in person so I sent this holo-disc. I'm afraid it will burn out after its use. It's only a prototype."

"Well, what can I do for you Mr. Techs isn't it…?" she asked him nervously as this is muggle technology working at Hogwarts with ease.

He grinned and nodded. "Yes, I wish to talk about my brothers wellbeing and classes," he said and she nodded for him to continue. "Well first Harry shall be dropping out of divination and I would suggest runes or another class but he'll be so far behind it will be a waste of that extra free time he could spend studying something else. The reason as I'm sure you're aware that you can't learn to see the future so I see it as a counterproductive use of his time…"

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's reasonable… although normally it would be expected to replace the class. However, this far in is too late. If only Albus let us teachers guide them I'm sure Mr. Potter wouldn't be in that class."

"Thank you," he replied gratefully. "Now, I would like to inform you that any negative action brought on by neglect aimed at my brother shall no longer go overlooked. I want you to act like the Deputy Headmistress you're supposed to be and protect the students. I don't care whether Dumbledore said this or that, or anything. It is your job and responsibility to stand up against him or anyone and say no."

She grimaced and slowly shook her head. "I… I would like too, but you don't understand. Dumbledore is not only politically and socially rich, but he is wealthy too, if he thinks that I'm turning on him I don't know what he would do. I could lose my job, I don't have the money or power to fight back…, and now… there's a woman here to teach defense class. She works for the ministry and I…"

Kyte raised a hand to quite her. "Trust me Professor, with Dumbledore's waning support it will be difficult for him to go against me. After all, the papers side with the ministry; it would look very bad for him if you were fired while speaking out against him. The ministry can be dealt with quite simply… just leave that to us."

McGonagall could only nod as the screen disappeared and the disc thing fizzled and burnt black obviously useless.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Bruce Wayne groaned as he led the blonde haired girl and the brown haired boy up from the Batcave and into Wayne Manor. He had been stupid enough to offer them a place to stay since neither of their homes moved into this world and the planet on both sides are stuck with refugees who are stuck without their homes having converged so it makes sense for heroes to put up other heroes.

"So separate rooms or a double?" he asked the kids with a groan.

"A double please," Gwen said with a sheepish grin. "We aren't little kids you know."

"Please, this way, follow me," interrupted a white haired old butler wearing a suite standing by some stairs leading up. They left Bruce Wayne as they followed the old guy up the stairs holding hands.

Bruce sighed as he watched them disappear. "You don't have to make it look like these are the only kids you've had around to mentor!"

His thoughts were stalled before they began. He looked to his side to see a beautiful young red haired woman sitting in an electric wheelchair in the space between the hall and main sitting room.

"Barbara, this is different…" he replied looking away back to the stairs.

She just snorted while rolling her eyes, which got his attention back. "Just because the boys a meta, and the girl has gravity manipulation tech… would you feel better if they were as normal as Cassandra…?"

He sighed again and shook his head. "No… she's… I mean…"

She smirked smugly while wiggling her finger in mock. "I've read a lot about them… well Spider-Man. He's quite the hero, but Red Spider's new so I think that I should help her out a bit, you stick to the boy and Cassy! Neither of them needs much work, but if we're going to start integrating worlds we need every hero on both worlds well trained, and you know it too."

"Yes, I know," he agreed with a frown. "OK, I'll help teach the kid if you look after the girl… her skills show that she is best at support, which is right up your alley."

Barbara smirked smugly. "With a little extra help I'm sure Gwen will be even more awesome!"

Bruce just shook his head in frustration. "Well you've always wanted your own sidekick," he said after a few moments with a smirk.

She again rolled her eyes as she controlled her wheelchair to take her back into the lounge while he followed her. "Just… Bruce, everything is screwed up, but I'm thankful that a few MPF offices have materialised in our world or else we wouldn't be able to cope. It seems that more and more villains are taking advantage whether they're from the other world or ours.

"Some of our people are there while theirs are here," she said rubbing her eyes. "We'll have to make good with what we have. That means working with heroes we may not trust fully, but they're in the same boat. It's just the way things are so we should make the best of it as we're not getting rid of them or their world."

"I know," he said slumping down onto a chair looking tired. "I guess I'll have to introduce Batgirl when she gets back, and Robin and Nightwing when they come by…"

She just laughed. "Come on, spiders can be as creepy as bats, Bruce if not more, don't worry, you can always adjust their costumes if you want to make them darker."

"That isn't what I meant," he replied glaring at her. "I've just… everything is changing so fast… that girls tech is more advanced than most of what I've ever seen. The other world is more advanced and with CyberTech now open in our world our… our world is advancing fast. Wayne Enterprises is having to start selling its black technology just to keep up, and that's with them holding tech back. That… New York City has holographic technology as if that is the norm.

"It's like their world is alien to ours," he said frowning. "Not to mention that they've revealed their magical communities… it's new and… I can admit I'm both afraid and pleased. I wish I could use Shuttleboom and go and get some better info on their world so I know what to expect better than I do now."

"Bruce, everything is going pretty well considering…" she answered as she pat his hand. "After all, a little mystery can be fun. If not for mysteries you wouldn't be the great detective you are today."

"OK, OK, yeah, yeah," he agreed with a small smile. "I get your point. I'll have to just deal with it like the rest of you."

She laughed while shaking her head. "Bruce, you can be a little slow," she said while continuing to laugh. "You have kids like Static and Gear in hero-worship of you, but when you're the one awed, you complain. If Wayne Enterprises is in trouble from CyberTech and possibly Stark Industries, you should let your company take a few more risks. You never know, you might actually come up with something cool."

"Yeah, well, I don't have much choice now," he answered thoughtfully. "Though, maybe in the long run it might be for the better. The more advanced our tech the better we'll be against our new enemies."

Meanwhile upstairs Alfred, Mr. Wayne's butler had left Peter Parker and Gwen Stacey as they were just checking out their new room before they decided to leave and look around. They had just left the room when they both started and almost fell over as a short teen girl with short black hair in the hallway met them… or correctly put bumped into them.

"Who are you?" she asked with a blank expression. "And what are you doing here…?"

"Umm, I'm Gwen, and this is my boyfriend Peter," Gwen was quick to introduce. "We're umm… friends of a friend of Mr. Wayne's and he offered to let us stay for a little while."

"I see," she replied eying them in suspicion. "My name is Cassandra Cain, and I'm not stupid. You're both heroes from the other Earth and Bruce let you stay here."

"Err, OK," Peter agreed with a sheepish smile. "So, umm… you must be this new Batgirl he mentioned."

"I am," she mentioned, nonchalant. "You best both be able to keep up in training because I won't go easy on either of you," she said as she walked off.

Gwen and Peter looked to each other and grimaced. "Well… she certainly has Bats' sense of humour."

"Yeah, no sense of humour…" she replied as they shrugged and quickly headed off to find out where Bruce was.

They reached the ground floor when. "Miss. Stacey," they were startled by a wheelchair bound woman smiling at them. "Follow me…" she said as her chair rode off in one direction, Gwen shrugged and followed while Peter looked confused. "Mr. Parker, Batman and Batgirl will be waiting for you in the cave."

"Oh… that doesn't sound good," he said chuckling sheepishly as he gave his girl a kiss and ran off to find his way into the Batcave.

"Don't worry Gwen… I'm Barbara… or Oracle," the wheelchair woman said smilingly. "We're just going to get you that little extra training now you're cut off from a lot of your resources."

"Umm… well, thanks, that's nice of you," she replied nervously. "So what are we going to do?"

"Have some fun, and show that the Birds of Prey are so much more cool than the 'little' boys think," she replied smirking.

"Huh…?"

"Welcome to the Birds of Prey," she replied grinning smugly as they disappeared in a flash of light to reappear in what is certainly a top floor tower looking 360 around Gotham with computers and monitors all around and just two doors leading to… well, she couldn't tell where, but it seemed downstairs.

"So, you found us a new girl?" interrupted an amused woman.

Gwen looked over to see a woman wearing purple with a crown like mask and long black hair with some noticeable crossbows on her thighs. "We could use someone new to keep up the slack since Cannery is stuck on the other world with her dickhead boyfriend… who is she?"

"This is Red Spider," Barbara replied smirking. "And Red, this is Huntress, a member of the Birds of Prey… we're like an all-girl superhero team."

"Oh, well, that's cool," she replied as she shook the older woman's hand in greeting. "We… have, well the Angels of Mercy… Mr. Techs' team of all girls back home…"

"Oww, maybe we could join up when the convergence has finished," she suggested smugly. "We're a little low on members with the League, Titans and Justice taking all our potential recruits. It'll be nice having you onboard though blondie…"

"T… thanks, I guess…" she replied laughing nervously while both Barbara and Huntress laughed with her.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Kyte smiled as he hung up his communication disc with the McGonagall of this world the evening of the first of September. He couldn't help but be surprised with how different this McGonagall is/looks to the one of his world, but like his worlds this one doesn't have faith in Dumbledore. However, it seems this worlds Dumbledore, though not as bad (yet), is just as Greater Good worshiping as his, if not worst.

He flopped back into his seat just as Clark returned and took a chair opposite him. "Still plotting against them… people…?" Clark asked as he rested.

He shrugged his reply. "Harry and I may be completely different, but I won't let his life be forfeit by morons when I have the power to protect him. He's like a younger brother. Anyway, we need to integrate them before their worlds start convergence because this… 'world' will attack mine through fear and hatred! I think it's magic that makes the magical worlds of both our worlds so close…"

"Yes, well, let's hope in the end… that… everything works out well."

"I couldn't agree more."

_**A/N:**_ Please like me on Facebook: see link on profile.


	10. Heroes across Worlds

_**CyberTech**_

_**Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter X**_

_**Heroes across Worlds**_

She's wearing a black leather bodysuit, up over her neck, and a black belt slanted around her waist with AoM buckle with the wings. She specially designed skin-tight gloves, a black mask over her eyes and forehead, bridging over her nose. Her boots are thick and chunky at the same time as being slim line and running with shin guards up her knees. It fits her body in all the right places, showing off her curves, and over her small bust, with a large black leather pouch with many zip pockets attached to her belt and strapped tight around her thigh.

Her dark black hair is long to her waist tied back out of her eyes by a black hairband, and tied around the small of her back by a black tie to keep it from blowing everywhere. She landed on the road in a crouch, looking highly annoyed as she cracked to the concrete, people were screaming and running as the jet overhead had materialised out of nowhere and crashed into the side of a building.

The black haired girl had cuts and burns on her skin that were healing over before people's eyes, if they stayed near long enough to notice. She just let out a few coughs as she stood up straight and caught another girl in her arms, bridles style as she was falling while screaming.

"Err, thanks, X, that was a close one," she muttered embarrassingly her breath deep and shallow, her cheeks a dark red as the cold girl placed her on her feet.

She's a contrast compared with the black haired girl. Her hair is dark too, but short and ruffled, and her skin is tan. She's wearing a long black coat left open with twin yellow strips down the sleeves with black body armour over her large bust. She's wearing black armoured short shorts with a yellow AoM belt around her hips with armoured boots up her shins with twin yellow strips and dark yellow gloves. She's wearing some mirrored ski like goggle/sun-glasses over her dark eyes.

X23 looked over to the taller girl, and rolled her eyes with a soft and quiet sigh, it was obvious she is annoyed as their jet finally fell from the building and smashed down behind them with a boom, neither looked.

"Jubilee, next time, fly higher," she said so quietly that is Jubilee hadn't gotten used to her either never speaking, or speaking so quiet she would have never understand what she was saying, even though they both have com-link systems in their ears for communications with base or each other.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that someone let this building jump out at us," she retorted, pouting. "It doesn't look like we hit anyone… anyway, I could have been killed, we can't all be semi-immortal… where's…" she said looking around as they saw some police cruisers with ambulances and fire trucks blasting towards them.

However, they did take notice of the sirens blazing across the street of a huge building, which they didn't take note of because the alarm could have been set off by their crash, but the large bearded man rushing out holding two huge holdalls followed by a bald-headed midget boy with mechanical spider legged backpack.

Then after them, a silver/grey pale-skinned goth girl swaggered out looking mildly bored and looking to the crashed remains of the jet with some amusement. She has bright pink hair that is in the shape of devil horns, but slants out slightly at the top with purple ties. Her eyes are like a cat's, with the pupils a thin, long line, her eye colour a brilliant pink. She also has light pink cheeks, in elongated triangles pointed forwards.

She's wearing a purple/black dress down over her small butt and with jagged edges as it ends quite high up her thighs, and a low circles round cut mini poncho like collar down her upper arms, and not quite covering her small chest, with an upside down V cut in the front. She has a thin purple belt at her waist, and long stockings hiding any skin with wide black and purple strips, with black/purple boots with high soles giving her some extra height, and last a black collar around her thin neck with an oval purple charm hanging off it.

"Hey, X, I think that's a bank," Jubilee pointed out as they looked to the huge Jump City Bank sign above the huge doors the three were exiting, towards a large yellow open four-by-four off-roader truck. "It looks like those jerks were robbing the bank when we hit the building, and now they're going to get away with it," she said angrily clenching her fists.

X23 just nodded coldly as she was already heading across the street, which caused Jubilee to start as she hurried to keep up. They walked around the yellow 4X4 and caused the thieves to come to a halt looking surprised.

"Hey, get out of the way!" the bald one demanded in annoyance. "That's our car, unless you want trouble…" he trailed off as two long metal claws sliced out from between the knuckles of X23's right hand before they sliced through the 4X4's front right tire, deflating it.

"Whoa, a worse version of you, Jinx," he said laughing nervously at the pink haired girl while she just glared at him rolling her eyes.

"Idiot, Gizmo, she just broke our ride," she replied quietly as a small smile lit her lips. "I'll take care of her; you both take the other new Titan."

"Yeah, come on Mammoth, she ain't much," Gizmo said, smirking smugly. "Where the Titan's find you two anyway…? I didn't know they were recruiting anyone for this city, though, I get why that moron Robin would want the dark and moody one; it fits with his image."

"Back off slime-ball…!" Jubilee said in annoyance.

He just snorted out as his eyes scanned over the wreckage as the fire fighters were trying to put it out while paramedics were seeing to injuries. "I take it you're the morons that crash over there; we should thank you for making our jobs easier."

Jubilee ground her teeth already annoyed by this guy while X23 actually growled as she moved forward, Jinx pushing passed her teammates too. "This is Jubilee to the Peak, come in," she said over her com and waited a moment while the bad-guys looked confused.

However, she didn't get a response from the Peak, but her call was answered. "This is Watch Tower, yo… how's it going?" she asked happily.

"Umm… who are Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx; of…" she looked to the bank again. "Jump City…?"

"Oh, let's see here, Jinx has bad luck powers, Mammoth strength, and Gizmo… well gadgets and highly dangerous tech," she answered sounding board at the thought. "They're pretty low level criminals really… well Mammoth and Gizmo are, Jinx can be dangerous, and she isn't stupid like Mammoth or an egotistical moron like Gizmo. I've just been in communications with the Titans, they were already on route, but you should have those guys in a police van by then."

"Got it," she said as she blast Gizmo, knocking him flailing straight back into the bank. Mammoth dropped his bags and charged her, but crashed down as she blinded him with her power, he cried out grabbing his face.

Jinx fired a pink strike of energy, but she just dodged and flipped out of the way, her claws retracting before she pushed up on her hands and returned to her feet before shooting forward. She near punched the pink haired girl in the face, and struck back but X just caught her hit and smashed her in the gut causing her to whimper out in pain before striking back.

Gizmo was just pulling himself up and glaring at the scared people still tied up in the bank when he went flying with a cry of pain as he was kicked in the face, blood spilling from his lips and mouth, straight out of the doors. He went crashing down the stairs, bumping down with little cries of pain, banging his head on the last step, knocking him out.

Jinx jumped back from X23 while Mammoth was getting up rubbing his face to look up the steps as she stepped out looking mildly annoyed and sheepish. She has loose and wavy bubble-gum pink hair that hangs loose down between her shoulder blades, held out of her eyes by a yellow headband. She's wearing a body hugging black armoured suit with yellow over her chest, crutch and back round like a leotard that doesn't go over her shoulders or arms, yellow boots up to her knees, and forearm gauntlets with black gloves.

She has twin colourful bug-like wings on her back with piecing black wide eyes and pointed frayed ears on the side of her head, with black panted lips on her pale skin with dark eyeliner too. She has on a yellow belt tight to her waist and hips with the AoM buckle, and attached to the belt and strapped to her right thigh is a holster holding what looks like the handle of a silver sword with a small bit going down like a tiny blade but not quite.

"Sorry I'm late, girls," she said sheepishly. "I got lost in this new city, but Watch Tower gave me some directions," she finished with a shrug.

"Trust you, Pixie," Jubilee said in relief. "I was starting to think something bad happened to you when we crashed."

"Now it looks like they're outnumbered," Pixie said with a grin.

"Not by much," Jinx retorted only to pale seconds later as a huge black bird-like shadow pulled open to reveal the members of the Titans. "Oh, dam," she muttered as she was soon in cuffs with her team and shoved into the back of a police truck, sulking.

"Whoa, hey, three girls!" the green boy said excitedly. "I'm Beast Boy," he introduced himself blushing. "This is Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire, we're the Teen Titans!"

"Oh, umm… hi," Jubilee said nervously. "I'm Jubilee, these are my teammates X-Twenty-Three and Pixie," she said pointing them out in turn, even though it's certainly obvious which is which.

"I'm team leader," the boy in green, red, and yellow said eyeing them before sighing. "OK, Watch Tower says we're to take you in, so I hope you don't hold us back."

Jubilee snorted a laugh. "Maybe you'll be holding us back, we do pretty well for ourselves. So don't get too cocky!"

"It is nice to be greeting you all!" the orange girl, Starfire sneak hugged both Pixie and Jubilee before going to do the same to X23 but stopped quickly at her look that promoted an immediate and painful mutilation, so Starfire pulled to a stop looking nervous. "You should meet Raven, you won't get along," she said pulling her cool blue-cloaked friend in between them.

"Starfire," she complained with a sigh. "She isn't going to chop you up."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Pixie said with a smile as she hugged X23 from behind leaning on her and pulling her tight into her chest. She continued glaring but didn't so much as twitch in aggression. "Though, you really should watch out when being mean to her friends, she's such a beautiful and overprotective sister."

"I-I'll remember that," Starfire replied blushing as she hid behind Raven as X23 was still giving her a cold look, her dark eyes scanning her before she brightened a little. "Umm… why don't we show you back to Titan Tower and-and get you settled?"

"Yeah…!" Cyborg agreed quickly. "Before someone tries to charge us for the damage to the building you girls crashed into… or the sidewalk."

"Good idea; let's go…!" Robin agreed as he eyed the police over the road nervously. "It wouldn't be the first time they've tried."

"But we're MPF; they'll get it sorted…" Jubilee began to say but stopped short for a moment as a huge shadow bird swallowed them before pulling back and leaving them in a large room with windows looking out over the bay to one side, a circular couch in front of a giant TV and the other side an open-plan kitchen. "…Out," she finished off her sentence.

"Blah… tried that before," Robin said shrugging. "Apparently this side of the convergence doesn't publicly condone superheroes or some such, so it's hard to get the government to pay out any funding. Though, technically, it wasn't your fault that you hit that building, so I guess insurance will pay any damages the government won't fork out for."

"Well, let me show you to your rooms!" Starfire interrupted eagerly as she floated ahead of them and led the way, leaving Robin with Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven in the communal area.

"So what do you guys think about this?" Robin asked with a deep sigh. "I mean, I know other heroes are taking in other-world heroes, like Batman taking in that Spider-Man guy, and the Birds taking in that Red Spider girl…"

"Not forgetting others," Raven replied rolling her eyes. "Green Arrow and Black Canary are stuck with these Avengers on the other world."

He nodded in thought. "It's getting so confusing, I half wish the invasion fleet would hurry up so it can be done with, we kick their butts, and everything can start becoming normal again, or at least how normal life can get when you're a Superhero."

"Hey, don't worry bro!" Cyborg said with a grin. "It could be worse, and we could be playing host to some more guys!"

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed with a grin. "But instead we get three cute girls… well, two, and then that violent one."

Robin rubbed his eyes shaking his head. "It's nothing against them, and they can stay as long as they need. It's more along the world… or should I say worlds changing so much too fast. The worlds are noticing what is going on and things can only get worse. These purest factions aren't just attacking these mutants anymore, but now we have to deal with them shifting over from their world…"

"We've always had to deal with jerks like that," Cyborg said with a grin. "There's always some idiot sprouting off misinformed propaganda and hate, just for hates sake."

"I guess we'll just have to deal with our new lives as they happen," Raven interrupted with a shrug. "And I personally think it will be good to have the extra females around the Tower. It could be good for Starfire to interact with human females more as she hangs out with Supergirl too much and they both confuse each other the simplest human things. If it weren't for Tyde, Robin, you wouldn't have gotten anywhere."

"She's not exactly human," Cyborg said with a shake of his head and an odd look.

Beast Boy laughed. "She's more human than some of the girls I've met, but you've just got a crush, and want her technology in more ways than one!" he added, which even caused Raven to smile while he looked totally embarrassed.

Meanwhile, away from the tease-fest that Cyborg had to suffer Starfire was smiling as she led the other teens to where floor where bedrooms are located, and explaining whose room is whose. She had just gestured to Raven's room at the end of one corridor when she can to another opposite.

"And this is Mystica's room," Starfire said happily. "I think Raven likes him, but she pretends she doesn't, but he is really cute and very nice so I know why Raven likes him so much."

"Umm… where is he then?" Jubilee asked looking around as if he'll jump out at them at any moment.

"He's at school silly," she said as if that should be obvious. "He goes to a school where he sleeps there, but he'll come home for Christmas, and the summer holidays," she told them with a wide grin. "Well, come on," she added leading them around a second corner to some more rooms. "You can choose any rooms you want along here, if you like, nobody else uses them. The Titans in Jump City aren't very large in numbers, but the Titans altogether are as large as the Young Justice."

"Well, thanks, Starfire," Pixie said with a wide smile. "It's so nice of you all to let us stay."

"You are being welcomed!" she replied smiling happily.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Supergirl wasn't paying the greatest attention to much as she had snuck into the huge and airy office on the top floor of a skyscraper in Metropolis. It has a couch and a few chairs as well as a large curved desk with comfortable looking leather chair, which all looks out of huge glass windows leading to a large balcony looking over the city.

She's wearing her regular suit as she had snuck in with a cheeky smirk on her pink lip, her blue eyes scanning the empty room before she hopped up and sat in the leather chair with a wide grin on her lips as she looked the empty grey coloured desk over. It doesn't even have any draws or filling cabinets or anything.

If she didn't know any better she would believe the office is never used even with the couch area looking so inviting compared to the desk. However, she almost jumped as a yellow light started flashing above the desk with a continuous bleeping sound.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Answer," she said, which caused the light and bleeping to stop as a window into another office opened up to show two young women the other side, one a red head, and the other a brunette.

"Where's, Kyte, and who are you?" the red head asked in surprise.

The brunette laughed as she moved closer to her window to get a better look. "I know; Kyte's gotten himself a new girlfriend, right? You're real pretty, but then I wouldn't expect a cute guy like him to date ugly girls, would I?"

"Umm… well no, he's not my boyfriend… yet," she replied blushing brightly while the other two giggled. "Oh, and I'm Supergirl, and snuck in, but Kyte's not here, you must be Ginny and Ami?"

"Yep, that's us," Ginny agreed smirking. "And if you're there alone doesn't mean nobody knows you're there. I would place money that Tyde knows you're there and is the only reason the alarms aren't blazing."

Supergirl pouted as she thought about it. "Dam, he is impossible to sneak up on. I should have thought this over, better."

"Probably," Ami agreed still smiling. "I'm his sister and even I don't know what makes him tick."

"What tick?" Kyte startled them as he walked in through the office door to the side of the desk wearing a black suit and white shirt looking a little confused. "Did you girls want something…?"

"Yep," Ami agreed with a wide grin. "We want to come over and meet my new little brother, waiting here for this London to converge is too much trouble."

He sighed while rolling his eyes. "I can't just let you go roaming around worlds at a whim; Fury will be ticked at me."

"You let Pepper…"

"No, she was in a natural… I mean alien convergence," he quickly interrupted in amusement. "So how are things going there anyway?" he asked in curiosity.

"Blah, it's not bad," Ginny said shrugging. "Everything's going pretty well considering, but we did lose three of your Angel's recently."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I heard, they've just joined the Teen Titan's. I just hope Laura doesn't kill Beast Boy."

"Well, good luck with that, bro," Ami said while they both waved and the window disappeared leaving Kyte alone with Supergirl.

"Did you want something, Kara?" he asked as she hoped off his chair and he took his seat while some computer windows opened.

"Yep," she said as she stood in such a way that her assets are better presented, which made him quiver and have to gain a hold of himself. He knows she's doing it on purpose, and he also Tyde has been teaching her how to get his attention. However, he also knows he is going to give-in. She is a beautiful person inside and out, and he can't stop thinking about her. He had never felt so strong for anyone before, not even the triplets, and as the saying goes, 'the heart wants what the heart wants'.

She was smirking as she leant on his desk, pushing her assets out further. "I was just wondering," she said sweetly. "Whether you would like to come out for lunch with me?"

He sighed as he nodded his head, causing her to brighten with a large smile. "OK, but you're not exactly dressed for lunch."

"I'm not like most girls in Earth. I can change in seconds," she said sticking out her little pink tongue.

He chuckled as he licked his dry lips looking at her tongue as it slid back away before blue lights started flashing over his desk. He looked down in surprise as he typed some of the lights and brought up some screens, hacking into the Metropolis camera grid. They both looked, eyes widening to see many low-tech robots flying out of blue ripples in space.

"Doom-bots?" he asked himself in confusion. "Shit, I didn't think that bastard would leave Latveria let alone come here… well any time soon. Why the hell are they attacking the city!?" he asked rhetorically and angry.

They continued watching as Superman flew in and started smashing robots and ripping them apart. Kyte panned the cameras around to find. "There, Victor von Doom," he said as he spotted the man in the iron mask with green robes on a floating platform.

However, he isn't alone. He stood with a large man with flat white hair wearing an expensive blue suit as he watched the Man of Steel smashing robots with wary white and black eyes. He stood on the platform closest to an open portal. Though, looking to the other side of Doom it's the huge muscle bound thing in red with pitch black hair, only wearing black ripped trousers.

"Shit, he has Red Hulk and Tombstone with him," Kyte said in frustration as he scanned around for others when they saw a man jumping through the portal behind. He's wearing all red armoured suit with a eyeless cowl over his hair and top half of his head with little devil horns on top. He held a thin bladed red-sectioned staff as he landed a hit on Tombstone, knocking him off the platform to the ground with a crash.

They watched a little longer as Red Hulk went to help Tombstone but Doom stopped him and pointed at Superman. The Red Hulk grinned before leaping away and smashing the Man of Steel through several cars. It was obvious that the quick thinking police had evacuated most of the area, but there are still innocent people around.

"Shit," he muttered as he got up. "Kara, go and help Daredevil… umm… the guy in the red suit, and I'll take care of Doom. Superman should be able to handle Red Hulk for a while, but I'm calling for reinforcements," he added as he typed away. "If you see any civilians, they take top priority."

"I'm on it," she readily agreed, she blurred away and out of the balcony widows and into the fight.

Kyte walked outside, the wind blowing through his hair as his gauntlet flashed red. He lit up blindingly with this red fuzzy light for only a moment before it faded away and he smirked. He now wore form hugging crimson 'leather' with some ski-like glasses/goggles over his eyes with plastic looking shields over his ears, attached. He also has a leather and black robe/coat with hood. It hangs to his ankles swaying in the wind, held around his waist and chest by buckles and clips, and a red pentagram on his back outlined black.

However, with a click of his gloved fingers a crimson staff appeared in a flash of red in his right hand. It was roughly five foot five in length, and came up like a scythe either side at the top pointing up, one longer than the other.

Meanwhile, Supergirl arrived and punched Tombstone straight in the face, knocking him off Daredevil and crashing into an abandoned car. "You OK?" she asked the red suit wearing man as he flipped himself up to his feet.

"Yeah, so I finally get some cavalry," he said with a chuckle. "It's nice to meet you, but these guys won't let us talk for that long," he said as he just dodged and back flipped to avoid a car as it was thrown, but Supergirl caught it and it blew up as it was smashed over Tombstones head, knocking him back into a building. "Well, I lucked out, a girl with super strength, the right kind when dealing with these guys, who's the guy fighting the other Hulk?"

"Oh, he's my cousin. I'm Supergirl, and he's Superman," she replied as they both dodged cars as the angry gangster Meta threw them one after the other.

While Supergirl and Daredevil fought with Tombstone, Doom was hit by a red blast of mana, knocked off his platform, crashing to the ground in pain. Crimson landed down with a look that could kill.

"Techs…!" Doom groaned as he climbed to his feet, his dark eyes through his mask, cold. "I've yet to have the pleasure of smashing your teeth down your meddling throat," he said as if he was talking about something mundane.

"You have me to deal with too!" he was interrupted with a huge green beam of light crushing down on him. The black skinned Green Lantern floated down wearing the standard gear with a shaved head and a light goatee around his lips.

He climbed to his feet again, this time looking even more enraged. "Couldn't you see, I was busy!" he yelled out as blue coloured lightning blast from his hands, but before the Lantern could even draw up his energy shield a black youth with spaghetti style hairdo got in the way. He's wearing a blue and black coat with white mask and blue sunglasses on his forehead, standing on a thin metal disc sparking with purple electricity.

"Whoa there, metal face," he said jokingly as he flexed his gloved hands crating little blue sparks that turned purple. "I was just enjoying a little down time with some friends for the weekend, and then I pick up this strange call just before I see some jerks on the news, us heroes need a break too, but what can I do but come and check this out, huh?"

Kyte smirked as it's obvious that Doom looks concerned now as he watched Red Hulk going blow for blow with Superman, and the numbers not in his favour, and getting worse.

"Green Lantern, go help, Superman, and me and Static will handle, Doom. Supergirl and Daredevil should be able to handle Tombstone!"

"I'm on it," he agreed giving Static a worried look before heading off.

"He worries too much," Static said with a grin. "But I'm sure we can handle this guy just, fine."

"I almost forgot, you 'heroes' have gotten well organised, even under such trying times," Doom spoke, almost sounding amused. "Even on this world, Techs, you have your hand in revolutionising humanity."

"I'm just a realist, or perhaps a futurist?" he answered with a light chuckle. "I see the worlds are changing so fast, yet people don't like such change, so people like me have to help them see that there is nothing to fear."

"Yes, quite, but there will always be close minded morons," he replied coldly. "But I haven't the time or patience to deal with you today, Techs, and it looks like I will have to deal with whoever that is too. So sorry, but I don't have the time, but have fun with Tombstone and the Red Hulk," he laughed as he jumped through a near portal and all of them closed after him.

Kyte looked up just as Spider-Man jumped out of the Bat-Jet and swung down. "I'm not sure whether to be happy we're here on time or not," he asked as he watched Red Hulk smash the Green Lantern crashing into a building.

"I think that answers itself," Static said grimacing as the Red Hulk held Superman by one of his legs and started smashing him around like a doll. "I'll go and blow up some robots because I don't want to become a red stain under that Red things foot."

"Yeah, I'll join you!" Spider-Man said as he swung after him.

Kyte shrugged as the Batman landed next to him. "Report?" he demanded; his eyes cool.

Kyte sighed as he looked over at him. "Kick their asses and blow up Doom-bots?"

The Batman actually smirked as he nodded. "Sounds good to me, there's some backup en-route, but I don't believe they'll be necessary."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. Revolutions in the Air

_**CyberTech**_

_**Open Worlds**_

_**Chapter XI**_

_**Revolutions in the Air**_

Harry sighed as he sat eating his breakfast at the Hufflepuff table with Susan Bones as he had been accosted by his 'friends' again on his way to breakfast, and had to ditch them. He can't seem to get rid of them for long. So he snuck in the hall a little later, and slipped in next to Susan as he couldn't spot any of his other supporters at the moment.

It's been a few days since school started, and already its Friday morning, but on the bright side he can hide in Hogsmead tomorrow, or just go home at the end of the day if these morons don't stop bothering him.

He has received notes from Dumbledore every mealtime to go and see him since getting back to school, which is why Hermione and Ron are even angrier with him, for refusing to go. It's semi-amusing as he received his regular note, only to watch the old man frown in disapproval as he vanishes said note with a wave of his wand.

However, he was feeling a little adventurous today. So he waved his wand over the note. It crumpled up to form a little paper bird before flying off to Dumbledore. He looked so happy and excited as he watched it that Harry almost, ALMOST felt bad when a little pink paper tongue came out and blew a raspberry in his face before it burst into tiny pieces of multi-coloured paper.

The hall had erupted into giggles, and after a moment of shock Dumbledore just laughed it off and didn't say anything about it after. Harry has to wonder whether the old man is going to get the message anytime soon.

"Harry, I can't believe you did that," Susan said giggling. "I know those notes must be getting annoying, but that was rather childish."

"Oh, but Susie, my dear," he said putting on his best old man voice. "He is but a boy, without any mind for himself. It's for the Greater Good."

She laughed shaking her head. "That didn't make much sense, but then that is Dumbledore for you."

He just shrugged sheepishly as he looked around the hall and spotted Ginny entering only moments after a cute brown-haired Slytherin girl, both looking a little ruffled. They can play that off as sleepiness, but he knows better. Ginny blushed as she rushed over and took the seat next to him as he gave her a knowing look.

"So, Gin, having a good morning, huh?" he asked her cheekily.

Her blush just went up a notch as she nodded her head. "You know I have Harry, now stop teasing me."

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend, Ginny?" Susan asked giggling while Harry managed to keep a straight face, even if Ginny's was betraying her, "she doesn't have a clue how he manages it). "I wouldn't let Ronald or the twins find out," she continued with a knowing smirk. "Sure, I guess the twins can be reasonable, but Ron will make an ass of himself, you, your family, and then any bystanders. If I had a brother, I would want him to be Harry. No offence, but Ron's a little nuts, and not in a good, amusing way."

Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes as she took the offered round of toast that Harry made up for her with some butter, and apricot jam taking a bite out of a slice. "I know… Harry from now on, you're my favourite brother," she said smirking while he rolled his eyes and Susan laughed along with her.

"Well, you've got the red haired gene down a tee," he answered laughing along with them. "Sorry, but it's regressive and missed me."

"Hey, does that mean I can be your sister too?" asked a cute red head from across the table, startling them as she sat with a bowl of cereal.

"Hannah!" Susan complained to her best friend. "Don't just sneak up on people, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

She just laughed and stuck out her tongue childishly. "You should just pay more attention. I wasn't sneaking."

"Whatever, just hurry up, we have that jerk next," she replied with a sigh as she thought about potions class. "You know the scum will bitch like a baby if we're late by even a second."

"Yeah, yeah, we have enough time," she retorted rolling her eyes. "So, Harry, Ginny, who'd you got first thing…?"

"Sprout with herbology," Ginny said shrugging, and sounding pleased. "I'm glad too… Harry, you have that toad bitch don't you. I absolutely hate her. She's a disgrace to women everywhere!"

"Yeah, it's been a long time coming," he answered smirking. "But taking on the knowledge that you guys handed out I believe I can predict a few outcomes that involves some moron doing something stupid that gets me involved. Then I shrug and get on with whatever, and see who gets detention."

"Wow Harry, some would say that you're being very Slytherin," Hannah said with a grin. "I like it. If a hotty like you were in Slytherin, I would so be OK with that," she said smirking with a wink.

He only blushed faintly, and smiled at her compliment. "Well, thanks I guess, but that does insult quite a few Slytherin girls I think are hot. Like Daphne Greengrass, her younger sister, Tracey Davis, or that cute one in the seriously out dated glasses…"

"Her names Kennedy Cross," Hannah said as he couldn't for the life of him remember her name she's always been so quiet. "And I wasn't talking about the girls, they can be easily worked with, but the boys. Look at them. Half of them have bad teeth and look like brutally deformed half gorillas…!"

"Then the other half are morons without many real looks," Susan agreed helping her friend out. "Look at Malfoy for example. He could be OK looking, forgetting about how scrawny he is, and his narrow and ferret like face, but look how he does his hair. It's so greasy, and he thinks it's cool all slicked back, and then wearing robes we normal girls wouldn't expect a date to wear while taking us out, right, Hannah?"

"Exactly," she agreed nodding her head readily. "Sure, it isn't all about looks, but people like him, and a large portion of the house then try making it all about showing their wealth with these silk robes and whatever. It's this whole pureblood thing. It really gets in the way of normal-ness in the long run."

"I never really thought of it as too much of a problem," Harry replied shrugging. "But I suppose it can be really problematic, but stick by me, as I'm the problematic-cure…" he said laughing with them before continuing. "Plus, pissing off purebloods is in my job-description as a rebellious teenage head of an ancient house."

They couldn't help but burst out laughing, holding their guts. "Oh, Harry," Hannah said sighing as they soon calmed down while looking to her watch. "Oh, crap, Suez, we're going to be late, let's go, quick," she said, her friend quickly jumping up, they rushed off together yelling a simple 'later'.

Harry shrugged as he finished off the last of his toast. "Unlike them I don't have that far to go, you either, but I think it would be best for me to head off to class. So see you at lunch little sister," he finished with a grin as he stood from his bench giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Have a good lesson, and don't forget I want all the juicy details," she said with a wide grin.

"Will do, Gin, don't worry," he said as he rushed away from the table and caught up with Neville as he was on his way too. "Hey, Nev," he greeted, startling the boy and laughed. "So, any info on any of the goings on of Hermione and Ron…?"

He sighed as they walked together. "Yes, but I can deal, I can zone them out…"

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. "We really shouldn't have to learn to zone them out," he retorted while thinking about it. "I just don't get what there problem is. I guess if they don't know any better, but I can at least get Hermione back. Even though she is so for authority, I can just prove I'm right and she'll side by me, but that has to wait."

Neville smiled. "That's because she can be reasonable, but Ron. He's the type of person who lets his jealousy influence him," he said while opening a door into a new corridor. They continued walking through. "I think his motivation is something like. Well he wants to be on the frontlines for 'glory', and thinks that without some control over you. He has nothing. So, he's following Dumbledore stupidly, I guess."

Harry snorted while rolling his eyes. "There is no glory in war or battle, only pain and death. Heroes are completely different. Heroes don't ask for anything, but they do what they do because they can. If you have the power to save one life, or protect people. Then I believe it's your duty to do so no matter who you are. Though I guess that doesn't matter as fear also comes into play. It's why so many people look to me, like I'm any different. But I like to think that I can overcome fear and do the right thing anyway."

"Well, aren't you the philosopher," he replied in a teasing mock while Harry laughed. "So, ready to face Umbridge?"

"I've killed a basilisk and fought a dragon, so I don't think an evil power hungry bitch is going to bother me," he replied with a smirk as they finally reached the defence classroom.

Neville just smiled as he led into the classroom, only a few people being in already seated at desks, Umbridge at her desk, which was good as Hermione and Ron are both in to. They just watched Harry led Neville to a front desk opposite the teacher where they'll hopefully be safe for a short while.

They didn't talk much but both showed some disgust at the moving pictures of cutesy kittens all over the defence class. Harry wouldn't have ever though Umbridge liked any animals let alone that she's a cat-person.

The class filled up in the next thirty minutes with Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's while Umbridge just sat and occasionally looked up as students entered but otherwise didn't pay them any attention. However, once the warning bell rang she stood up and moved around her desk and waited until the class bell rang, giving disapproving glances to some stragglers before closing the classroom door.

She then went on to treat them all like stupid kindergarten children, forcing them to say good morning several times, accentuating her own self-worth until they had satisfied her. Harry would have loved to strangle her, she's worse than any teacher he had ever met, and he's met some lame teachers.

Then, after that she set them to read chapter one of some stupid book on theory, and that's it. Thought, when Hermione told her she had read chapter one, and Umbridge forced any 'speakers' to raise their hands made Harry smile. But it was when Hermione said she had read the whole book that he wondered whether Hermione couldn't wait because he read the first paragraph and wanted to kill the author for being both incompetent and boring.

He sighed as Hermione didn't seem capable of just letting the whole thing drop and pretending to just get on with it. She was arguing that they need to practice defensive spells.

"And who little girl do you think is going to attack you that you'll need to defend yourself?" Umbridge demanded sweetly, but it was obvious that Hermione had finally annoyed her. Harry saw it as his friend finally getting a little wise on authority not always knowing what is best.

"V-Voldemort…!" Hermione suddenly hissed out, which cause all but Harry, and surprisingly Umbridge to flinch at the use of the dark jerks name. "Harry saw him rise, didn't you, tell her," she said turning to him pleadingly, the class looking over with Umbridge to.

Harry sighed as he looked at how smug Umbridge is, and he could have just said no or shrugged and stayed quiet but he still cares about his friend so decided to somewhat come to her rescue.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know about him," he said even shocking Umbridge. "However, I do believe defence class is NOT solely around for dark wizards. What about your average muggers, thieves, rapists, and murderers? If anyone believes that just because they believe Voldemort," flinches. "Is dead that the world is suddenly full of rainbows and kittens… well, all I can say is hand over your wallets," he said sounding rather amused.

"That will be a detention, tomorrow, Mr. Potter," the 'teacher' said so smugly. "Now, don't worry children, nobody is going to hurt you, and you should not believe the words of foolish people like Potter, spreading lies about the return of a certain dark wizard."

"Excuse me Professor, but I have never publicly made such claims, and I don't plan too," he interrupted, shocking her further. "And I'm afraid I can't make your detention as I have better things to do, and we could perhaps take this up with a tribunal or whatever, but I have to wonder how that would look. In addition, since it seems that you plan not to teach your chosen subject, I'm using my right to refuse to continue with your class any further, good bye!"

He then threw his book into his bag and got up, turning to Neville to see him packing his bag to and standing with him looking nervous. Harry smirked before they walked passed the stupefied students to the door to find Umbridge blocking their path.

"You're not going anywhere," she said smugly throwing a stunning spell at him with her wand, his was out in less than a millisecond battering it away into a wall, which caused her to pale.

"That's why you need defence lessons," he said smugly. "To be honest, I was just going to sit through your class and ignore your slander and defamation. However, I've decided I'm not going to now, now get out of our way you filthy bitch or I'll fucking move you myself!"

"You won't get away with-!"

"Get away with this?" he demanded angrily. "Whether Voldemort has returned or not, you are not a teacher and I'm not going to sit here and have you ruin what could otherwise be a very enjoyable class, and wasting my time. I already have to deal with Snape doing that. I've had enough of all this crap," he said turning to the class. "And if you have any sense you would leave too. We can do better alone without this weakling, magically retarded power hungry woman ruining our education just to satisfy Fudge."

He then turned and glared at the woman as she went to use another spell only to have Neville disarm her. She paled more and moved away from the door quickly, which allowed them to leave. However, they were surprised as they turned moments later to see Hermione following them looking as if she was committing the greatest crime on Earth. Then came several more people, a few other girls, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but only Ravenclaw boys left with them, probably appalled at the lack of tuition.

Harry smirked as this could work out better than his original plans. He has to adapt to changes, and understands that he is only human and prone to not being bullied by a woman who is so much weaker than he is.

"Harry!" Hermione called as she jogged to catch up with him looking nervous. "Umm… maybe… I'm sorry, OK, you were right, Umbridge doesn't deserve any respect, and. Well, you should still tell Dumbledore where you've sent the Dursley's so he can get them back. Dumbledore says you're only safe while…"

Harry turned to her so abruptly that she flinched even though he was smiling. "Do you think that they've been arrested for no reason, and taken away? Is that how you think of the non-magical people? That's racist Hermione, and I think you've lost something. You're always so eager to learn, yet you forget about science and technology."

Hermione looked away confused, her face scrunched up in thought. "B-but magic is better…"

"If you say so Hermione, it must be true," he said chuckling as he pulled out a white Samsung Note II phone (as CyberTech hasn't launched its cell phone range on this world yet), and entered his password the screen lit up, using Google he typed something in before passing it to her.

She looked at it in surprise and confusion as it showed a webpage (and worked at Hogwarts), looking at what is on screen her eyes widened as she looked at the page, reading. Harry scrolled down the touch screen for her, (she couldn't quite figure it out). It is the CyberTech Wiki-page, showing a few pictures here and there of things she couldn't explain to herself before getting to a picture of a young man in his early to mid-twenties.

He's good looking she couldn't help but noticed with a blush, but she could clearly see the resemblance to Harry. "T-this is your, brother?" she asked, confused while he nodded, and even Neville was looking at it in awe. "A-and this is a hell phone?" she asked sounding confused.

"Cell phone, Hermione," he replied startling her as her eyes widened, shocked she called a muggle thing by the wrong name like a pureblood.

"I-I don't understand," she said baffled. "I know I should have seen things like it and know what they are, but it's like I just. I mean it's like I'm not supposed too."

"You're not," he answered with a shrug. "Look at it this way… with this mobile phone I can instantly communicate with millions, no billions of people all over the world whenever I want. Whether that's voice communications or written. I can look up anything I want in seconds by just asking it. I can play games, write a story if I wanted, and take pictures, still and video with audio and much more, just with this phone.

"Yet, answer me this, Hermione," he said taking it back smirking at the girl. "Are owls really that convenient or secure?" he asked laughing at the idea. "What should happen if a scientifically advanced civilisation, even if it's only a small portion of children a year, but what would happen if they joined a primitive world where technology didn't exist?"

Hermione looked surprised as he led the pair into the Entrance Hall. She then looked thoughtful as she thought about the answer. "Umm… well… I would have thought that technology would follow them. They wouldn't want to be kept in the dark, segregated from their family…" she trailed off with her eyes wide open as she looked around at everything.

"Exactly, Hermione," he said with a grin. "The muggle-borns would be controlling the Magical World already."

"B-but no," she said as they stopped, shaking her head, tears in her eyes. "T-then… they're using magic to keep us under control. If that's the case we should go too…" she trailed off as Harry gave her a look. "But he already knows… he said there are two prophesies. He told Ron and me that one concerns you defeating Voldemort but the other ends our world."

"Maybe it means as we know it," Neville piped in worriedly. "Harry woke up from the lies, and Dumbledore's afraid Harry will wake everybody else up. I don't think purebloods are affected, even I've noticed that muggleborns have started getting confused by the world they came from."

Hermione wiped her eyes as she looked to the other class-deserters as they stood a little from them in the hall talking and looking unsure about what they should do now they've left a class and followed Harry's lead.

Harry looked to them to and walked closer with a smile. "Don't worry about anything," he said with a small grin. "I'm glad some people saw reason and had the guts to follow us out. I promise you shall not get into trouble. I have come to the conclusion that we should not let this bull shit continue. I shall only ask for you to follow me. I had wanted a normal year, but Umbridge had shown she is out to get me, so fuck it. They want to crush a non-existent revolution, let's give them a revulsion they cannot crush."

"Y-you sure you can do this Harry?" asked Lavender Brown as her brown eyes roamed up and down his body, hungrily as she stood with her Indian best friend and her twin sister, both of them eying him too, though less obvious. "That woman has so got to go down. She's disgusting, and vile. You only spoke the truth and she attacked you."

Harry smirked. "I believe I can come up with something."

Astoria Greengrass had just got to the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table for dinner, trying not to look over to the Gryffindor table and look at her secret girlfriend. However, she found it odd that dinner wasn't on the table yet and looked around as the hall is quiet.

She looked to the front of the hall, surprised that the filthy defence 'teacher' was up at the podium in a raging temper. It looked like she was waiting for something and soon she got it as everyone was present and quiet.

"Good evening children," she spoke sweetly making Astoria cringe at the babying and humiliating, disrespectful tone she uses. "I just have a few things I wish to say," she said and Astoria looked to the other teachers to see McGonagall looked furious, Dumbledore worried, and Snape smug.

"During my year five class," she said before pausing for effect. "I had some troublemakers think they can get away with walking out!" she said not noticing the few people who were impressed, Astoria included. "Therefore, except one, they have detention with me for the next week, and the 'one', the ringleader, Harry Potter shall be having detention from tomorrow until the end of the year."

"I don't think so bitch!" Harry interrupted shocking Astoria as she hadn't really met him, but knows he's the only person who knows her secret. He then climbed up onto the Gryffindor table, smirking. "As of this moment I'm not going to go to your classes or detentions as I have finally had enough of the incompetence, and I advise all of the student body to strike Umbridge's classes!" he said turning to look around at the students.

"I don't know about all of you, but I am sick of this shit!" he told them. "Not only this fat fucking toad bitch but Severus Snape telling us we're all fucking useless our first ever lesson, picking on us and not even teaching us. Shit like them… I bet in the muggle world they would NEVER get teaching jobs, but here… FUCK 'EM, no more, why should we!?"

"Yeah!" both Weasley twins cried out as they stood. "We've had enough too," Fred finished off glaring at them.

"Let's strike both classes!" George agreed pumping his fists.

"No more useless classes!" Susan Bones called out as she and Hannah climbed up onto their table. "Let's boycott these morons. Umbridge knows less about Defence against the Dark Arts than us, and Snape doesn't know how to teach!"

"YEAH!" more cheered out and stood, but Astoria stayed sitting with her house as she watched the other student's rebel, her girlfriend included. She would have stood too if she were in another house but-.

Her thoughts trailed off as her sister had stood with her best friend, and a few other Slytherin's followed suit, mainly girl, probably rebelling about the sexism in Slytherin. She hid her smirk as she stood and joined in the rebellion.

"We shall not let this school get away with this crap anymore!" Harry called out over the cheers. "We're here to learn in a safe and happy environment, but all we get is this crap! I personally do not wish to continue this bull! I've stayed quite for too long now, letting Snape get away with being a jerk, and we're all guilty of letting Dumbledore keep the greasy jerk! It's time for change!"

The crowd of students cheered louder while Umbridge tried screaming for them to sit down, threatening detention and then expulsion. McGonagall and a few other teachers watched on, now looking amused, but Dumbledore looked even more worried now than ever.

Harry smirked as Umbridge tried to fire some spells but some students had effortlessly subdued her and hung her screaming upside down from the ceiling. He glanced at Snape to see absolute hate in his expression and his smirk widened as he walked the length of the table to Umbridge, the noise quietening as he stopped by her.

"You'll be sorry, brat!" the woman spat out enraged. "The Minister will-."

He couldn't help but laugh. "So ironic isn't it… who could possibly want to attack us? Well… other than the muggers and other criminals!? I guess the answer is you isn't it, bitch!? Do you honestly think you're better than us?" he asked the last bit in a mockingly sweet and babyish voice.

"Let's party!" one of the Weasley twins suddenly called out to cheering and screams. Harry was all for it and soon the House Elves had sent up tons of food and the twins somehow got some loud music going.

They just moved Umbridge out of the way, but left her wand-less and hanging, her screams drowned out by the music and rowdiness. Even the few people, mainly Slytherin's who didn't rebel were ignoring her and having a blast with the party.

Harry was just admiring how confused the teachers looked. Though, a few had seemingly shrugged and joined in the party and grabbed some food. They didn't seem to know what to do, but none of them even looked to want to free Umbridge and Snape had just stormed off. He found it amazing that they could possibly have finally gotten Snape.

"This is pretty cool, Harry," Hannah said with a smirk as she joined him where he sat on one end of the Slytherin table drinking a half-pint goblet of butter-beer. "I can barely believe this is happening," she added as she sat up next to him with her own drink smiling.

He couldn't help but grin, laughing. "Hey, I just wanted to be left alone. They bring this crap down upon themselves," he said shrugging just as Luna hopped up and sat on the table the other side of him.

"But this is more fun-," Luna said smiling up at him.

"I must admit, I'm impressed!"

They were interrupted by a brunette Slytherin girl as she smirked at him while hanging off the arm off her blonde best friend and held the hand of a girl with short ruffled brown hair and seriously outdated huge glasses. Harry hadn't really spoken with either of them before, but he had no choice, looking over at Tracey, Daphne and Kennedy.

He jumped down from his seat and Kennedy's piercing dark eyes widened as she squeaked in surprise as he stole her huge and ugly glasses and threw them across the table leaving her blurry eyed.

Her two friends looked angry as the small quiet girls eyes watered and she was on the verge of crying before Harry pulled out a spare pair of glasses, where the one's he's wearing are silver framed (though he has his eyes fixed), these are black framed. He slid them onto her face, over her eyes and balanced on her small nose and ears seconds later.

"There, that's better," he said with a smile as she looked surprised, blinking tears away she looked around with ever widening eyes as everything was so clear. "They have self-corrective lenses, you can have them. You look cuter now," he said shrugging at her look, and causing her tan cheeks to light up.

"Wow," Tracey said looking at her friend. "They do make you look cuter," she readily agreed. "I didn't know there was such thing as self-corrective lenses, and why are they so small anyway?"

"They're muggle-made," Harry answered her to their shock. "My brothers company makes all sorts of crazy stuff that doesn't use magic."

"W-wow," Kennedy said blushing a little more. "T-thank you," she said with a soft bow of her head looking grateful. Harry smiled and was surprised by the slight Spanish sounding accent, but looking a little closer he wondered how he could have missed her Hispanic looks, obviously diluted a little by one parent being European.

"You're welcome," he replied with a wide smile.

He likes making new friends.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Ginny Weasley and Astoria Greengrass had snuck out of the partying Great Hall and into an empty room, which they sealed shut. They were then on the floor in a corner, Ginny snuggled up on Astoria's lap, their lips desperately moving together in a deep and tongue-full kissing.

They were freely groping each other, Ginny groping through Astoria's top, squeezing her small breasts while Astoria's hands were on Ginny's tight peach of a butt up her school skirt (as they've removed their robes) feeling the soft cotton of her pantie clad butt.

Astoria kissed from Ginny's mouth, down her chin to her neck. "God, you're incredible, Ginny," Astoria mumbled as her girlfriend groaned and she moved her lips to her right ear. They were both now grounding into each other, loving the feel of each other; Ginny squeezed her chest a little tighter as a pleasurable shiver ran through her spine.

"I love you so much," Ginny gasped out as Astoria moved back to her neck, her tongue trailing her throat with some little nips.

"I love you too," she groaned out in reply as Ginny's right hand trailed south down her body while her left stayed on her chest.

Astoria's hands squeezed her red haired girls butt tighter in anticipation before sliding under the waistband of her panties and squeezing her bare butt, running her fingers through her crack and rubbing her girls' tight little butthole.

Meanwhile, Ginny's right hand slid up Astoria's skirt while she started nibbling her left ear. Her hand touched the brown haired girls soaking wet cotton panties in the front, squeezing her, Astoria moaned out, whimpering.

Ginny smiled into their working lips as she rubbed her girl through her panties. Astoria pulled back from Ginny's lips gasping for breath as her heart pounded painfully in her chest, her cheeks flushed as she moaned out.

"O-oh, ahh…!" Astoria cried out, gasping and squirming with Ginny rubbing her firmer. "P-please, put your hand in my undies, touch it baby!" she begged, and Ginny wouldn't want to disappoint her girlfriend.

Ginny's hand slid into her girlfriends panties and stroked over the small mound of pubic hair to her swollen and soaking slit. Just touching it made Astoria cry out in pleasure. However, it was when she tweaked the sweet bud that the Slytherin girl cried out, squirting all over her red haired girls hand.

Astoria was breathing deeply as she calmed a little, smiling as she kissed her girls lips again. They kissed a little more as Ginny pulled her hand back. They pulled back as Ginny looked at her juices on her fingers before smiling and licking her digits clean, her eyes never leaving her girlfriends, so full of lust.

The Slytherin girl licked her lips and couldn't help but push Ginny back, going down and laying on top of her with a smirk as she reached up her skirt. "Let's get these panties off you. I think… I think I was to taste it straight out of you."

Ginny's heart pounded powerfully as Astoria hooked her fingers in her panties. This will be the first time her girl had seen her there, but she isn't going to stop her. Her wet white panties were pulled down from her skirt and dissuaded.

Astoria licked her lips as her girl squirmed with a dying need underneath her. This will be a first for both of them, and the smell of Ginny was driving her crazy with a thirst she'll be proud to quench.


	12. Enter the World of Changing Possibility

**CyberTech**

**Open Worlds**

**Chapter XII**

**Enter the World of Changing Possibility**

Kyte grinned as he stood on top of a small craft with two long prongs going from cream to red at the front. It has large fan propellers housed in cages to either side spinning, keeping it airborne with two smaller ones on either side too. Its cockpit is under him, only big enough for one, red, not even a window, and it has twin Gatling Guns underneath, aiming and reaming at his opponent as she drifted from side to side.

The tech genius is in full armour of crimson red, his visor holding holographic targeting screens as he waited. His armour engines are out, but off as the craft under him supported his weight.

He was watching a battle over and around Metropolis between Supergirl and some young woman called Galatea. Apparently she's a clone of Supergirl, so he wondered whether that makes them mother and daughter or sister's. It's never came up with clones before. Though, Kyte would rather think of them as sisters as Supergirl looks younger so it would be confusing, and weird.

Galatea is pretty hot though. She's wearing a long sleeved white leotard with a cut-out over her chest to show her cleavage, and gloves, white half boots and a yellow belt around her waist. Her hair is short, to the centre of her neck, hung low cropped. Then her blue eyes are almost mocking, but shockingly beautiful like Supergirls are.

Kyte had heard a secret government agency had created her as a defence against Superman if he ever loses control again, like when he was under some jerk aliens control. However, looking, Galatea didn't get the one thing she needed to be a potential hero, which is why the two kryptonians are fighting. She didn't get love; she wasn't taught about the good in the world, only to fight.

Therefore, it seems she's done a runner, and joined up with a bad crowd or something like that. He felt bad for her. He could have easily gone down that rout, if not for certain people. He had to shake those memories away for now or he'll just be distracted.

Then, they made Galatea older, so not only did she miss out on a childhood, but she's about twenty, making her an adult by kryptonian biology, which makes her a tad stronger than Supergirl. He couldn't help but feel sad about that; he always wished he had a normal childhood too. She doesn't seem to understand the simple pleasures in life that don't include kicking the crap out of her enemies, or sister as in this case.

He watched the battle and winced a little here and there as they went boom into a building together. "Where's Superman when he's needed?" Kyte asked no one but he got two answers.

The first answer came over his comm. link. "Daddy, Superman's not on the planet at the moment. He's with Green Lantern John Stuart and Hawkman off world on a mission. Guy Gardner can be with you in five or ten minutes if you want backup."

However, the girl his weapons are facing answered too, amused. "Not here big boy, so I guess it's just you and me while the Super-Babes beat the shit out of each other!"

Kyte glared at her, though she couldn't see from where she floated in front of him. She has long wavy deep red and purple hair, hanging to between her shoulder blades. She's wearing a hot little green with some yellow trim dress that barely covered her butt with black attachments and a yellow belt. Her dress doesn't have any straps but she has sleeves to match going down just over her hands.

She's wearing some matching boots up, just below her knees. Her eyes are a light blue and she's wearing dark eye shadow, and has panted her lips a deep plum, with matching nails. She was smiling at him as she at least watched the Gatling Guns warily.

He growled. "Aren't you supposed to be a myth?" he couldn't help but ask, but didn't wait for an answer. "If not, haven't weaker heroes than me beaten you time and time again for you to get a clue, Circe?"

Her eyes narrowed in anger, and he used his left arm to block the blast of pure magic with his distortion shield glowing red as it opened. "Shut up, idiot!" she hissed out, annoyed with him before smiling, her mood switching in seconds he wondered whether it was 'that' time for her. "They got me on my bad days," she said, which would have made him laugh aloud (previous thought) if he weren't so good at holding back

"Wow, lame excuse," he retorted laughingly. "So, you've taken your pot shots Circe, do I get my turn? Why don't you tell me what you're doing with Galatea? Why isn't she with these Cadmus morons anymore?"

Circe snorted, smiling at him. "She left and tore apart their base. I just stumbled across her and thought I would make a great big sister and help her complete her desire to destroy her mother, little sister, well whatever Supergirl is too her.

"In exchange she'll help me out, a sort of I scratch her back, and she'll return the favour. I just have to keep you occupied, and don't take me for a fool, I can sense your mana, so no magical sneak attacks," she said wiggling one of her pointers.

Kyte chuckled as they circled each other in the air. "Sounds like a hoot," he said, having some fun. However, he was worried as he looked down where Supergirl was smashed painfully into the road. It's just lucky that the police have managed to clear out the area.

"Worried about your little girlfriend, Crimson?" Circe mocked with a grin when he looked back up to her. "I would be worried about myself if I had to fight me, too."

"Hmm," he mumbled in fake thought. "Yeah, I guess..." he replied mockingly when her eyes widened as the Gatling Guns started spinning, heating up and in seconds energy bolts flew out.

She grits her teeth as she held up her hands creating a transparent rippling bubble of a shield. She managed to hold back every blast before the weapons over heated and shut down.

Circe screamed in anger as the smoke cleared from the attack and their fight began. The witch shot forward shooting fire magic at him, just his jet and his shield distorted her magic, veering it off as they moved down and back away from her.

Meanwhile, Galatea was stomping on Supergirls back while she cried out in pain when she was hit by a blast of green light. This Green Lantern dressed a bit different to Hal. He has a green leather jacket with the flaps open at the top with collars with the lantern symbol on the left of his chest, and strawberry blonde hair with no mask around his glowing green eyes.

He laughed smugly as Galatea was pulling herself up, angry, her blue eyes lit up red and laser vision blasting into a green shield he hastily puts up before it stops as a pink light blast him flying into a building.

"Huh, and I thought I would just watch the fun," the Star Sapphire said as she flew in, interrupting. She looked up as she saw that Crimson Knight get blasted off the weird craft and down the side of a building before crunching down into the sidewalk below.

Guy pulled himself up, shaking his head clear as he looked to the glowing pink girl. Her hair is long and smooth, raven black; her outfit curls around her breasts, open in the front, a long sleeve leotard design with long boots half way up her thighs and gloves over her hands with a white star shape just above her pubis area, and a mask, split in the middle around her eyes, pointed up crown like.

"Hmm, I didn't expect to see you," Guy said laughingly as Supergirl tiredly pulled herself to stand, her cape in tatters and bleeding with some scrapes and bruises.

"What can I say, but I had nothing better to do!" she replied, smirking. "It's a shame it's you and not Hal, but I'll beat who I can!"

Kyte pulled himself up from the small crater he made, looking up, Circe was getting beat by his mech as she had transformed into a mechanical humanoid with propeller jets on her back, and one on her waist, and another on her ankles, getting smaller as you look down.

"Rapid, keep her busy," he said, amused as his mech just started trying harder to get the witch, and with Rapids distortion field at a constant, Circe was having no luck knocking her down.

"Let's try this, Mystic mode activate," he said and in a flash he was out of his armour and in his crimson outfit, his eyes visor still giving him readouts, he flicked out his right hand and his staff flashed into his hand, he smirked. He went from danger to dangerous.

He watched as Galatea went to charge a disorientated Supergirl. He aimed his staff and the white wearing beauty was hit by a flashing white light and trapped. She struggled but she couldn't get out no matter what she tried, nor could she move. She was stuck, confused and furious.

The Star Sapphire turned, shocked as she glared at him. She went to fire, but forgot her own enemy as Guy blast her, knocking her to the floor unconscious. She had a few last thoughts about not trusting idiot men who wear green or red as she crashed down.

"You OK, Supergirl?" Kyte asked as he walked over to join them with a quick glance up, Rapid was still keeping Circe busy.

She shook her head clear and gave him a smile. "Y-yeah, well as soon as the ringing in my ears stops," she agreed as she turned, angry at Galatea and went to hit her while defenceless only for Kyte to take her hand, stopping her. She looked to him, surprised. "K-Crimson, this is, I have too... she started it!" she ended up whingeing as she relaxed into his hold.

He smiled at her, shaking his head. "She doesn't know any better, not really. She was created to fight you and Superman; maybe given a chance I can help her. I helped this girl a while back, X-Twenty-Three; you can meet her if you go to Jump City, she and her teen her crossed. She was created like her, not as powerful, but much more violent."

"I can be much more violent if that's what you want!" Galatea spat out angrily, glaring as she realised she can still move her mouth, but she still couldn't move the rest of her body.

Kyte shrugged as he looked up to where Circe was starting to get a stride against his partner mech. "Guy, go help Rapid, and try to capture Circe if you can, but Supergirl would be at a disadvantage so it will be just you. I need to spend a moment talking to Galatea. Supergirl, if you could sit on our Star Sapphire or something so she doesn't wake up and flee."

"I'm on it!" Guy said, grinning blasting off after the powerful sorceress like being a super-cop was the greatest of games. Kyte sighed and shook his head; he has to wonder about that guy.

Supergirl gave Kyte a worried look before actually sitting on the Star Sapphire's tummy, facing her to watch for when she wakes, and using her knees to pin her arms knowing that she won't be able to take the brunette's ring off.

Kyte, the Mystic Mode Crimson Knight approached the struggling blonde super villainess in the making. "OK, I'm going to give you a choice Galatea," he said looking her over, concerned like he had been when he first saw X23, feeling bad that they've had to suffer having no choice in their own futures, like him in a way.

He could see beyond her anger, her hate, her disgust, to the fear, the panic, the hopeless feeling inside. It always reminded him of the times he was trapped, defenceless against his aunt and uncle and brought back memories he tries to lock away.

She stopped glaring at him for a moment. "What are you talking about, moron?!"

Sighing, he reached out his left hand and stroked her cheek, shocking her; he held her cheek. "I understand what it's like, not knowing who you really are, and treated like a thing by people who should be looking out for you! It sucks not having a place in the world, I know, but I had some help after I ran, and I found something for myself, now I want to help you."

She snorted rudely. "And what can you do for me, loser?!" she demanded, rudely trying to look away but she was still stuck staring at this superhero as he sounded so sincere it was near sickening, but in a way she had never felt before.

Crimson pulled his hand back, sighing. "I can do everything and anything you need, look at your sister," he said, making a gesture that allowed her head to turn to where Supergirl sat on the Star Sapphire, trying to pretend she's not listening in and only glancing at Galatea feeling a little bad for her. "She has everything that she could need, and she's happy. She goes out of her way to help people, not because she has too, but because she can.

"When Cadmus created you they didn't think about the little things," he said reaching out and stroking her hair; she couldn't resist and she reluctantly enjoyed the way his fingers felt running in her hair, as if he cared, but he can't, can he? "They didn't think of the needs of an emotional being like you. Kryptonians like humans have mental needs, like emotional contact, love, physical contact.

"If you come with me, I can help you where they never cared too," he said, smiling at her. "You can have a chance at a proper life. You haven't done too much Galatea that I can't write it off and repair the damages. I'm sure somewhere, here," he said placing his finger on her chest, though not on her breasts she still blushed at the contact while her heart beat, racing, and she didn't know why.

"You have a heart," he said with a gentle smile as he pulled his hand back out of the white light holding her. "I can give you a new life, and keep Cadmus away from you, and you won't have to watch your back again. You'll have people you can learn to trust who will watch your back, and maybe someday you'll watch theirs too, as close friends that you will love."

She just let her eyes drop, no longer struggling, looking thoughtful. She really didn't know what to do. She hadn't known he was magic until she heard what Circe had said, and didn't know about that fatal flaw in her power, so now she's trapped as she hadn't thought about watching him to dodge as strength had always been preferable. She had actually expecting some kind of incarceration where what's left of Cadmus would reclaim her, but now this.

It was impossible for her to say yes or no, she didn't know, or understand what she should or could do, but he was offering her a chance, wasn't he? But how could he keep Cadmus away? She couldn't help but feel conflicted, and her pounding heart; it seemed to speak, make her feel like she wanted to trust him, but could she really?

He didn't look the same, the same as the people at Cadmus. They always had that guarded aura about them, guarding secrets from her, lies, bull-crap. However, he didn't look like that. He didn't give her that sense of control the others all had over her; she felt, sensed a warm feeling in her chest.

Then she was shocked as he raised his visor, showing his eyes. They're a striking green, so calm, peaceful, kind, and honest. His eyes are strong, and hold a certain hope she couldn't describe, and it took her a moment to realise she was free and he had taken her gloved hand in his, and she held on gently longing for a real life.

She nodded, unsure, but it seems better than the alternative right now, so with another nod she stayed put and didn't attack. However, moments later they were startled by a huge explosion in the sky and Guy crashed into the ground a little way from them.

Rapid tried to stop Circe, but within moments she was gone. Kyte turned from the scene to see Supergirl picking up the Star Sapphire, and though eying Galatea in suspicion didn't complain.

Kyte nodded his thanks, winking at Supergirl, which lit her cheeks up before his visor like red tinted glasses slid back down. "Supergirl, let's get Star Sapphire to my... umm... place and see if we can remove the ring!"

"I'm not going to freak if you say labs, as long as I'm not staying too, I don't care what happens to her," Galatea said quietly as Crimson and Supergirl looked to her in this odd and annoying way. It made her feel it necessary to tell them that.

"OK," he said, smiling. "Watchy," he said over his comm. "Please send a cleanup crew to Uptown Metropolis, and Guy might need some plasters, or a cast," he ordered as the Green Lantern pulled himself up, pouting before Kyte started flying, Galatea with him, and Supergirl bringing up the rear as they left.

**_Open Worlds Open Worlds Open Worlds_**

"You've done what?"

In Jump City, the Titan's, plus guest Titan's yelled out in shock at Harry as Mystica wearing a high tech dark green mask around his eyes, making the green look near black. He has really dark emerald green hair in waves of short spikes (controlled chaos), and a black material with dark green collar wrapping around his neck, the rest of his look hidden. He was on the large screen in the common area in Titan Tower.

Mystica shrugged sheepishly. "I um… kind of started a rebellion against the teachers… well two useless teachers. This toad… woman, or whatever, well, I couldn't just sit back and let her get away with her crap, and Snape has been getting away with it for too long. Kyte thought it was fun when I told him, but then he seemed to be having a blast facing off against some ancient immortal witch called Circe or something."

"Glad you and your brother are having fun!" Robin piped in looking a little sulky as they haven't had much going on since meeting the three members of the Angels and having them join up. He figures news about them travelled and now some criminals are waiting to see them in action, not wanting to be the first to try their luck, so no one is turning up yet.

"Maybe we should come and rescue you?" Raven suggested before Mystica could respond to Robin as he had told them a lot about his new year at school, and though she'll secretly admit it sounds like fun she's still concerned for him.

"From all the cute schoolgirls…?" Jubilee suggested snickering while Raven half glared, annoyed that anyone can be half as happy-go-lucky as Starfire. At least she doesn't pull stupid pranks and jokes like Beast Boy.

"Na, I'm fine Rae," Mystica said smiling. "And don't worry about any cute schoolgirls. You should learn to share your toys," he said cheekily while her cheeks tinted and the others burst out laughing, Robin included as it had actually embarrassed her.

She then pouted before an odd glint appeared in her eyes. "Oh, I see," she replied with a small smirk. "Yes I suppose you are correct. I should share. I know how you find it amusing to cop-a-feel with some girls while training."

"He does what?" Robin asked in shock as he had never thought of that. He near had a bright light bulb above his head when he realised he should have thought about that sooner, and deflated as he realised now he and Starfire are a couple, after some talk or something with Tyde on her part, he can't do that sort of thing.

"Hey, hey…!" Mystica said nervously. "It was only on Wonder Girl, and she kept beating me up. I deserved some form of compensation… when I get hold of Zatanna I'm so going to put her over my knee and give her a spanking," he said snickering while the boys laughed with Jubilee and Pixie, X23 did nothing but look confused with Starfire while the other girls playfully glared.

"That would be mean friend Mystica!" Starfire lightly reprimanded. "Friend Zatanna didn't mean anything about it, and spankings should never be thrown around when a girl didn't mean bad. If you tried harder, you could do better against friend Wonder Girl, but why did you grope, and why would that compensate you?" she asked, confused at the end, and more so at some embarrassed giggling.

However, Pixie giggled as she whispered the answers into Starfire's ear and watched the alien girl tint in the cheek with wide eyes.

"Well, anyway," Mystica quickly interrupted as Starfire looked scandalised, and didn't want her to reprimand him anymore, or hunt him worse than a spanking: with a beat down. "I just thought I would call and update you all. I've never led a rebellion before so it should be interesting I suppose."

Cyborg laughed. "Interesting…? It sounds like you're having some fun. I so wish I had magical powers so I could come to your school and enjoy the chaos" he said not realising that he was giving a couple girls ideas.

"So I guess you're not coming home today for the weekend?" Robin intercepted before they could begin a rant about ways to mess with these Hogwarts morons.

He sighed and shrugged helplessly. "Hey, I started this, so I have to stay to protect them. Kyte said he's got a few lawyers looking into the legality of some of the goings on, magic and non-magic. Such as Umbridge and Snape's lack of qualifications, as he's looked into it and neither are qualified. Though, apparently only the good teachers actually have the qualifications."

"So that Dumbledore's been letting in morons," Robin said shaking his head, disgusted as Harry nodded. "It isn't and shouldn't just be about whether they've got the grades and diplomas, but teachers need some kind of teaching degree to prove they can handle it, and then maybe a year or two as a class assistant wouldn't hurt."

"I get that mate," he answered, sighing. "But all we can do is undo all of this. And it has to be before the other Magical World converges, which will take longer because of the magic, but it's only a matter of time."

"What do you think will happen if we don't have control by then?" Beast Boy couldn't help but ask, curious.

However, Mystica didn't answer, it was Raven. "This Magical World will no doubt attack the other through fear, and certainly the horror of a technologically advance magical community."

"They won't win," Mystica added. "But many innocent people will die. Kyte's world was more accepting of invasion because they had lost faith and hope in their world with Voldemort on the loose. They accepted fast as they were not only promised, but given security and protection, the Scientific World gave them back their hope."

"And here it's different," Pixie piped in sadly. "They have all of their hope, faith, and massive superiority complexes; they won't be anywhere near as docile as our Magical World. They'll fight to keep their world the way it is. Then, don't forget that there are magiks up that we need to nullify controlling muggle-born perception, and making people fear Voldemort's name.

"My world was so much different by the time of the invasion, people had lost so much hope none of the spells were sticking properly. They were losing everything, so they lost their fear and started accepting, which allowed them to accept our invasion. I think many of them welcomed it, wanted to just give up, but we surprised them and gave them hope."

"So, without the squished moral, they'll be trouble, which is why we have to take our time," Mystica agreed smiling at the girl. "Then we have Dumbledore, and maybe Voldemort eventually, and the corruption, so it's a big mess. I really don't know how I'll cope alone so as long as I can unload on you guys, I'll be fine."

"Good to know we can help," Robin said, shrugging. "I just hope your little rebellion pans out in the long run."

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, grinning. "Well, anyway, I have some things to take care of, speak to you guys later," he said before hanging up, the screen went dead.

"Raven, where are you going?" Pixie asked as she followed, concerned. Raven just gave her a look as she stopped by the door while the others were all chatting about the new info. "Oh, I see," she said smiling as she recognised the look. "OK, I'm in, two is better that one."

"Three," she corrected with a nod. "We'll see Zatanna first, and see what she thinks."

"OK," Pixie said, glancing back at her friends only X saw her leave, but didn't say anything as she can see this is important and she wouldn't want to disappoint her friends, her father, and certainly not Kyte as he had saved her, given her a purpose, and plenty of opportunity to learn about emotions, helping her learn to care about her most precious people, like Pixie, a really great friend.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Brave New Steps

**CyberTech**

**Open Worlds**

**Chapter XIII**

**Brave New Steps**

Galatea was awed as she looked around the huge underground lab in Gotham City she was taken to, as it's far enough from Metropolis than the lab he supposedly has there. She could scarcely believe its size, and apparently this one is the secret one, and the building has larger ones in it full of staff.

She also notice, though it's certainly more advanced than anything Cadmus has that its nothing like their labs. This one feels warmer, and doesn't do genetic research or make cloning experiments. She felt herself relax at that, but startled, she tried to laser eye a holographic girl with yellow hair when she appeared out of nowhere.

However, the beam went straight through her and she rolled her grey eyes and patted her on the head reprimanding her for laser beam eyes indoors. Then she introduced herself as Solar, the buildings AI, wearing some doctors' clothes with a long white coat, and gave her a hug before going over to help Crimson, Kyte, or whatever with the Star Sapphire.

She had been confused as the girl didn't have a scratch, and Supergirl had teased her and told her Solar is hardlight, but in immediate danger like laser vision it softens the light, though it wouldn't hurt, it could cause more damage if the AI hit into the wall. It was odd how, though Supergirl kept her guard up, and teased her, it wasn't offensive, or meant to rile her into a fight; it was all so odd to her.

Galatea shrugged away her thoughts before she gets lost and watched Kyte and Solar secure the Star Sapphire to a bed fastened to the ground. It didn't look like it was designed for humans so it must be a place he makes machines or something.

The pink suited girl was fastened in some kind of metal cuffs, ankles and wrists. Then the bed moved automatically, raising her to a standing position. She watched as Kyte scanned the Star Sapphire with some devices, along with her ring, frowning in thought.

He had already de-transformed so his hands were bare when he touched the pink outfit on the Sapphire. "Odd," he muttered as he touched it in different areas, from boots to mask, even the small bits on her breasts and crouch, then to her skin, face and tummy.

"Really odd," he muttered while Galatea and Supergirl blushed at these bits of examination. "It may not look like it but the skin we can see has a very light layer of lantern armour, it's just so thin it's transparent. Her boots, mask and gloves are noticeably thicker than the crouch area and chest, but sides are a little more protected. The difference in armour is even noticeable under touch as well as scans."

"Can you get the ring off then?" Supergirl asked, concerned. "I mean, if you could, maybe you could find out how it works and-."

"Love," he answered her. "It's controlled by the emotion of love, but looking at her, someone certainly spurned her love, and instead of letting it go and moving on, the ring took advantage. I bet she would be stronger if she let go of her jealousy."

"Jealousy?!" Galatea interrupted, confused. "Jealousy is not love is it?"

Kyte frowned as he thought of the right words. "No, not always, but jealousy and love can go hand in hand. She is... umm... probably jealous of a previous love moving on without her. It feels horrible to love someone like... as more than just a friend and have them deny you more than you want, but most people deal with it, and cope, and then find someone new."

"Oh," was all she said for a moment. "Then why would I want to understand these things?"

"Because they're beautiful too," Supergirl quickly said. "We have happiness, love, hope, and many more good emotions. Though, you're right that we have bad ones like jealousy too, but we manage, without the bad we would never appreciate the good."

Kyte chuckled as he went back to Star Sapphire and with a few tweaks of a distortion rod, disrupted the Sapphires link to her ring and pulled it off. In a flash of pink light she was left naked, startling all three as they saw her body in all its fine glory.

"Somebody left without getting dressed," Kyte said, shrugging as he just left her on the upright table and took her ring to a high tech energy damping wall vault, locking it away.

"S-shouldn't we cover her, or put some clothes on her?" Supergirl asked red cheeked as she watched Solar going about examining the human Star Sapphires body with all sorts of devices.

"When I have finished my examination," Solar interrupted. "I will give her some shorts and a blanket when she is put in a containment unit. If we can, it might be prudent to help her out of her obsession, and maybe like the offer we have given to Galatea she can become a happy law abiding-ish member of society."

"Oh, well, do you need any help?" she asked, feeling sorry for the brunette on the table.

Solar looked to her and smiled. "I shall be fine. It is mainly a medical to make sure she will recover, and to be certain the ring does not have any ill effects on her body. I shall have to examine Galatea next, but if you wish we can do that in one of the penthouse suites of this facility where it shall be more comfortable."

"What for...?" Galatea asked, nervously stepping back.

"It is nothing too personal," she answered. "I just need to make sure that your genetic structure is stable, and if not it will be quite simple to repair. I don't think anyone trusts those Cadmus goons to do anything right, but let's hope," she answered before turning back to her patient.

"OK, then here is fine," she agreed as she pulled off her belt.

"Galatea...!" Supergirl screeched as she was about to pull off her armoured leotard. "Not yet, at least wait until she's finished with her. There isn't even a second bed, umm... thing. Then, Kyte is still in the room."

"I am a doctor you know," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Cyber-doctor, daddy," Solar added, rolling her eyes, but found amusement in his groan as she calls him that because it's fun to watch his reaction as some of the others are really childish and think like that, even though technically its true. "So that doesn't count, but you can take Miss. Star Sapphire to her cell while I sort out Galatea, and a few scans and checks of Supergirl won't go amiss, just to make sure the DNA is in perfect sync, but I won't be finished here for a few more minutes."

"I don't have to take my clothes off do I?" Supergirl asked, embarrassed.

Solar laughed, shaking her head. "As long as I can either place my ear to your bare chest to hear your heart properly or a stethoscope up your top everything will be fine," she said, nonchalant.

"Kyte, next time you create a doctor AI, please give her a better bedside manner," she said glaring at him as he was snicker.

"I'll have you know I have a great bedside manner," the AI said, but sighed when no one agreed with her and shrugged as she finished off the exam.

**_Open Worlds Open Worlds Open Worlds_**

Harry was having a pretty amusing day as some Ministry goons and the Minister himself came to visit the school. It was quite amusing how easy the Minister went from angry wanting to arrest the whole school to docile puppy in the palm of Harry's hand.

"Now Minister," he said with a smile as they sat in an empty classroom together, Cornelius Fudge confused and a little scared. "I really don't have anything against your administration as such," he lied off the bat. "However, your recent actions in Umbridge's appointment to teacher worry me and others too.

"She has no qualifications, and I've dug up her OWLs, only to find she failed them with T's," he said causing the man to squirm. "Which, by all logic means she didn't go on to even do her NEWTs, so listen up because I'm going to help you out.

"It seems you need to understand something's. Though, I don't trust Dumbledore anymore than you do, I do trust that he doesn't want to rise up and take over. He has enough power that he could have just ran against you last elections and let's face it, he would have won, hands down."

"What are you getting at Potter?" he demanded, angry at that slight.

Harry grinned, shrugging, amused. "I want Umbridge out of here first, and I'll get the new teacher."

"OK, she's gone, just make sure the new one is yours and not Dumbledore's," he quickly agreed.

"Good," Harry said smiling. "My top priority is getting rid of Snape and replacing him with someone who can actually teach a lesson, even if we have to get them on-job training."

Again, Fudge nodded quickly. "OK, but I'll lose support from the Malfoy's for that."

"I'll make it worth your while," he said, grinning. "Then I want Dumbledore. I know, it's not going to be easy, but it could be, at least to get him out of the school. If you bring a new educational law... just a sneaky little insignificant bit about grades-. If the schools grades are low, it can only be because of the headmaster's poor choice in teachers, which is why you personally saw to it that they were replaced. Don't you think that will look good in the papers?

"Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, fights for your children to be well educated, huh?" he asked, smirking, amused as he saw the cogs turning in his head. "While Albus Dumbledore doesn't care and uses the children's tuition fees to give his friends an easy pay check tormenting them and abusing their position?"

Honestly, Harry's near certain that Dumbledore will weasel out of it, even if the board of governors suspend him for an investigation. At least it will be Snape's end, and then the MPF can arrest him without anyone the wiser to get any info they can.

He could see he had sold Fudge the idea the moment before the man even spoke. "Yes, yes, that will teach him for spreading nasty lies, and trying to make you lie too."

"Of course Minister," he said as he hopped up from his seat. "Well, I suppose we have some work to get on with then, don't we?"

He nodded greedily as Harry left him alone, walking passed the aurors guarding the door, and he chuckled to himself. Some people are so easy to manipulate, especially when they're greedy little twerps like him.

"Harry!"

He was interrupted as Hermione called him, flushed in the cheeks from rushing to catch up with him in the corridors.

"I-is everything OK?" she asked, latching on to his arm, she looked so lonely. "I mean we're not all in trouble are we, and Dumbledore came to me and tried interrogating me. He thought I knew where you have been during the summer, but the strangest thing, after some staring at me, he suddenly believed that I didn't have a clue."

"Oh, that, he's been raping everyone's memories for years," he replied with a shrug as her eyes widened in horror as she realised, all those times, even if she had sided against him straight away, he would see her secrets. "I know, the piece of filth has no boundaries."

"B-but everything," she said sounding and looking sick while Harry nodded just making her seem worse.

"Yep," he shrugged and grinned. "Even those ones you will point blank deny even if I walked in on you with flushed sweaty cheeks, moaning with your hand up your skirt."

"Harry," she reprimanded overly embarrassed. "I do not do that sort of thing."

He just laughed more; rolling his eyes he put his arm around her and groped her butt laughing. "It's a perfectly natural thing for humans to do Hermione," he said expecting a slap when he let go but she just looked away pouting, still holding that arm.

"When did you get so smart?" she asked, trying to push back her blush as she couldn't stop thinking naughty things.

"I've always been smart," he said shrugging. "I had just always had a reason to hide it. If I ever brought home a report card that praised me, giving me better grades than my cousin, I would go hungry for 'cheating'." He said which caused her to grimace and feel guilty about how she acted before.

"Then," he tried, pausing. "I guess, I thought if I tried too hard at school, Ron, who isn't smart wouldn't like me, and having had no friends before, I guess I overcompensated. Then you, and-."

"I'm ashamed to admit that I might have been-."

"Bitchy?" he asked and she nodded, embarrassed. He shrugged laughing. "Yep, but maybe with time you'll calm down because though it's annoying to admit, I don't miss hanging with Ron, but I missed you. I guess I could sleep better without his idiocy, and honestly, all of his Slytherin hate drives me crazy with how bigoted it is."

She nodded with a small smile. "I know, I'm not sticking up for Malfoy and cronies, but not all of them are like him. I had actually comprised a list of them, and came up with about six people in Slytherin that I could say without a doubt has been horrible and racist to me."

"That's a pretty low list," he replied, not as surprised as he should be. "Either the others are just that cunning or they're not very Slytherin. Perhaps they don't realise they can tell the likes of Malfoy or Parkinson to go shove a beach ball up their oversized assholes!"

"Harry," she playfully reprimanded, leaning on his arm as she held on tight. "Ron and I don't get on without you in the way," she said suddenly, conversationally. "I thought we would be the same without Ron, but... I can talk with you about anything. I always have, but I don't think I've ever just opened up and let myself get comfortable because Ron was around."

"Yeah, well, I guess he's lost in the void of Dumbledore-love," he replied, sad. "He... I thought he had been a great friend, but great friends don't wish for you to be some senile old man's slave!"

Hermione giggled when they finally entered the Entrance Hall her face dropped to horror.

"Oh shit," Harry mumbled when they stopped wide eyed to find a few Gryffindor's along with Astoria Greengrass and her sister Daphne, in vary degrees of states from bloody lips to whimpering, curled up to unconscious and worse.

Ron Weasley was one of the ringleaders, with Malfoy and gang involved somehow. Ron was holding Ginny up off her knees by her hair while she was crying out in pain, and Astoria had a huge gash down the side of her face, bleeding, yelling at him in anger, firing spells, but an older boy was blocking them, sneering.

"This will teach you, you traitor bitch for hanging around that filthy evil Slytherin!" Ron yelled in his sister's ear.

"Let her, go!" Harry's hiss was so full of anger and hate that his voice drifted the hall and it quietened them.

Ron looked up, smug. "I don't have to do anything of the sort Potter!" he sneered as Hermione let Harry go as she saw the danger in his eyes. "She's been running off to meet this filthy Slytherin!" he hissed, pointing at Astoria while her eyes were near alight with fury and tears. "Professor Dumbledore warned me about this bitch corrupting my baby sister, so I told everyone, and not just hanging around but... its sick, two girls kissing! You should thank me for helping you sort this out like a best friend should!"

Harry walked closer, his eyes furious. However, Ron had looked so smug until Harry walked passed Astoria and broke the older boys jaw before throwing him aside where he curled, sobbing. They all gasped as Harry kept on moving as if that was just a natural thing to go.

"Let her go, or I'll break your fucking face next!" he hissed at Ron, enraged.

Ron looked startled and lessened his grip. "Didn't you get what I was saying they were kissing and touching each other? Professor Dumbledore said they've both said that they love each other too, it's sick!"

Harry's wand flicked out into his hand and with a swipe he had cut Ginny's hair shorter. She fell to the floor sobbing while Ron went wide eyed and was hit by the banishing spell before he realised what was happening. He cried out as he smashed into the far wall, wheezing for breath.

"Anyone touch them again, and I will treat it as if assault on a member of my family!" Harry spat out, hatefully as he walked up to Ron, nobody moved much as they watched, some terrified.

He grabbed Ron by the hair, lifted him from the ground and slammed him painfully into the wall. "Don't ever go near MY sister again; even breath the same air and I will rip your fucking nuts off with the aid of a rusty salt covered blade in front of the whole school!"

"Y-you've g-gone dark!" Ron stuttered out, terrified. "Filth like you s-should be locked away!"

Harry threw him out of his way, looking around at the other attackers but they took steps away, fear in their eyes, some believing he's gone dark, and others knowing this is what real love is, unconditional, unyielding, and unstoppable.

However, he went to dodge a red beam when out of nowhere a transparent beam with feathers bashed into it and turned the spell into a flock of doves. He looked up the stairs to see Albus Dumbledore looking down at three girls in horror.

The brunette girl in the lead was smirking at her success, while the dark skinned girl gave him a look, and the girl with pink hair just looked amused, as if she was having fun.

"Sorry to interrupt," Zatanna said smiling. "We've been waiting here for a while, mortified at such behaviour by that ginger boy. I would have stepped in sooner but the cute guy kicking ass got in first, but a cheap shot from a professor; maybe we should withdraw our transfers?"

Dumbledore glared as he realised the Minister had witnessed goings on before quickly rushing away, angry. "Dumbledore can only take pot-shots with useless bigots!" Harry sneered, looking around, enraged. "My warning stands now get out of my sight!" he hissed and the crowd were quick to flee.

Harry quickly made it to the Minister. "See, Dumbledore makes up lies to hurt those who speak against him, and if they were not lies, think, how would he know if not a bastard spying on everyone, keeping his reigns tight?"

"Yes, quite," he said frowning. "Well, Mr. Potter, I fear to leave but I must, I have my duties to carry out."

Harry nodded as they quickly left and turned to the three new girls. "Raven, Zatanna, what are you guys doing here, and who's your new friend?" he asked as Zatanna finally put her wand away. They are all wearing jeans and tees under Hogwarts robes.

"Figured you could use some more... magical muscle," Zatanna said while gesturing the pink haired cutie. "This is Megan, or Pixie."

"Umm... nice to meat you but," he looked over as Astoria and Ginny were hugging and crying on the floor, and Ron must have snuck away or Harry might have beat him up some more.

He walked over where Astoria's older sister Daphne stood, watching, looking uncomfortable. "Why did you fight for her?" he couldn't help but ask.

She looked at him with a bruise on her right cheek, tears threatening to fall, she surprisingly latched onto him and he couldn't help but hold her as she sobbed away.

"B-because she's my little sister, I love her no matter what!" she cried, pulling on him tighter. "I'm not like that bastard; my sister's happiness is all that matters, not who she's with!" she sobbed into his arms.

He sighed and breathed in her cool scent while stroking her long blonde hair because he didn't know what else he could do for her. He looked around as Hermione was seeing to Ginny and Astoria, and he saw McGonagall having let Dumbledore leave by himself helping any hurt students looking as if she had aged an extra decade.

McGonagall surveyed the scene, feeling sick as she got some help from these supposed transfer students waking some bruised and downed students who had obviously tried to defend them.

She saw a world around her that was starting to make her sick and ashamed to be a part of. She doesn't really care whether Dumbledore is right and the two girls have been sharing their time, it's their lives, no one else's. She sighed as she looked to Harry Potter.

It had been horrible what happened. She had seen, but she had also had Dumbledore trying to lead her somewhere else. However, she's always had the teacher-radar for trouble, and then picking up fresh magic in the air she stormed off to the Entrance Hall to catch potential troublemakers.

If not for Dumbledore Ronald would have been attacked by her, but then Harry came into the mix. She had never seen him truly angry until this day. Sure, she had seen him yell, and all that, but this was different, primal. It was obvious everyone but Ronald could detect the danger, and his presence engulfed the hall enough that he didn't need to shout to get their attention.

However, she saw it, the arrogance in Ronald's eyes as he actually believed that someone who cares for others like Harry would let anyone act like him to anyone. It was obvious that Harry knows something about Ginny and Astoria already, and he didn't care one iota what Ronald thought, and didn't hesitate.

She actually felt herself flinch when Harry knocked down that bigger and older boy with one punch. Harry hadn't even given him enough time to use magic. It must be a humiliating way for one wizard to be defeated by another; without magic.

Then Harry soon took down Ron like it was child's play, and maybe it was to him. She had been about to shove Dumbledore when he had attacked Harry, but the brunette new girl beat her to stopping it. She had to admit that though, very showy she was impressed with her use of magic.

Now she's not fully sure what she should or could do. It's obvious now for the safety of the students Dumbledore needs to go. He's obviously off balance and she knew he was spying on everyone. However, the implications of that is dyer as it would mean things like the Chamber of Secrets in part were orchestrated by him.

If she finds out he almost killed Miss. Weasley for one of his foolish 'Greater Good' schemes, she'll castrate him before sending him to sleep with the merpeople.

At least the Minister and those aurors saw how off Dumbledore really is, and if not for Harry, she might have started doubting 'his' return. Then another bonus, it seems Harry had gotten Fudge to take Umbridge away with him, which is great news.

She sighed, but thinking, if Dumbledore is gone; she'll get rid of Snape. That's something else to look forward to she hopes.

_**To Be Continued...**_

He had been getting bored so stepped through the cross convergence before it eventually got him. He knew it would get him as the two worlds become one. He also knew one of his students was on this side and felt it might be amusing to see what she was up to.

He had followed her as she was with some new magical friends, plotting to help out another hero on this side. He had been this side long enough to know that lots of things are the same while others are different. Heroes also roam this world, protecting it and saving people, and Kyte Techs, and Tony Stark have even managed to set up shop.

Therefore he followed his student to this world Hogwarts, planning to surprise her and her two new friends in an amusing way when he got sidetracked by the vicious attack, by some nobody jerk with a serious boner for hating these Slytherin's, and everything not 'normal'.

He's never understood idiots like him. They didn't make sense in their hate. It was bigoted. They scream evil this that and the other about other people and then torture and hurt people because they're different.

It made him want to hit something, or the ginger. It was sickening as this is his own sister. People who can hate their own family like that never loved them, never cared about them at all, would murder them without hesitation. It's just plain wrong, and always makes him want to go hunting purifiers.

He had loved his sister enough to break the world apart if he could, but she died while he was performing surgery on her. He was seeing red as he hid in the shadows, his magic raring to poor out.

He was just about to interfere from his spot, and perhaps teach the brat some manners and respect, (by beating the crap out of him) when the boy, Harry Potter turned up and beat the ginger tosser up before he moved or let his magic be felt.

It had been amusing seeing what Kyte could have become, or who, or whatever. They look similar, but yet vastly different, but then that's how time works, messy and amusing.

The doctor smirked as he waited and watched. He had to admit; after that foolish Minister left he was curious, and managed to relax. This was certainly going to be at least in-part entertaining.

He's curious about how they're going to protect themselves from the senile old fool. If it isn't good enough he supposes he'll step in and give them a hand. It's the lease they can do, and hopefully for his help, Kyte will put him up in one of his penthouses until the part of New York City and Tibet that hold his home converge.

"This has got to be better than staying in watching cartoons," he muttered to himself, smirking as he watched as they started talking, and he was certainly interested.


	14. Era of the Lost

**CyberTech**

**Open Worlds**

**Chapter XIV**

**Era of the Lost**

"You OK there Professor?" the pink haired girl interrupted McGonagall of her thoughts looking at her in worry with these magnificent deep onyx eyes.

"Sorry, drifted off, lots to think about, Miss...?" She answered and asked, almost having forgotten she's still in the Entrance Hall after the vicious display by hateful bigots.

"Oh, right," the pink haired girl said with an understanding smile. "I'm Megan Gwynn," she introduced herself. "This is my half sister, Zatanna Zatara, and our cousin Raven Roth; we just transferred from Prism High in Sacramento. Our parents work together for a muggle research company and got asked to run a new department here in the UK. It was an awesome opportunity, so here we are."

Megan handed her over the three scrolls she had in a blue pouch around her waist that obviously carries more than its size. "Sorry if it's a bit of a bad time, but, well they're our approved transfer papers."

She only gave them a quick glance before nodding. "And how do you know, Mr. Potter?" she asked, curious and concerned as she saw them greet each other.

"He's a good friend," Zatanna interrupted looking at him with a fond smile, comforting the blonde witch, stroking her hair. "As Meg said, our parents work at a research company for Harry's older brother."

"I see," she replied, hiding her suspicion as she really looked at these girls, though certainly young, Megan looks the oldest, but Zatanna looked to be the 'leader'. She let that bit go but realised they're here to also watch Harry's back, by their own idea, or someone else's plan she couldn't tell.

"Well," McGonagall reclaimed their attention as she had been thinking so long they had drifted. "I think as of now, all of you should stay in the Lost Tower, away from the likes of Ron Weasley and anyone he might try riling up."

"Lost?" the three girls asked, confused, and ironically lost.

"It looks over the lake, to the south," Harry startled them as he interrupted, though Daphne was still shaking in his arms and Ginny and Astoria had stood, holding each other.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I've never actually been there but, I have my ways. I could never seem to get there. The castle seems to move, like a labyrinth when you're almost there. I had actually walked through a door once and ended up the other side of the castle I was that close."

"Yes, well the castle will only let those intending to call it home in, not those who just want to explore," McGonagall said with a tight smile. "It was originally intended to be a fifth School House, but don't ask me who's, all I know is someone impressed the four founders enough. I understand it will always defend its residents, even from each other, if needed.

"It was supposed to have been a house for The Lost, students who will never keep a set goal, those who are different. It's quite an interesting story of a great unknown hero saving Britain from something, I don't know myself, just the bits I've managed to piece together, and I believe Dumbledore may have even tried getting their with no luck. It's unfortunate that The Lost House wasn't established before the founders falling out."

"OK, then let's go, I really want to see this," Harry said with a nod leading the way, they followed. "If I read one thing in Hogwarts A. History, it's that the school will know and have our stuff moved."

"Wow, you did read something," Hermione said with a small smile. "It only has a small bit about The Lost in the back of the book, really small at the bottom. I actually needed to use a spell to make the words bigger, and that didn't say hardly anything."

"The Lost was said to have not been human," Daphne interrupted, sniffling, shocking them as they walked. "I read it in an old book at home. It was hidden in a library vault. That vault didn't even have anything else in it, just that book, but maybe my family couldn't bring themselves to throw away such an old piece of history or something, so locked it up, hoping no one ever knew the true history.

"It said The Lost was a being who fell from the stars in a lifeboat. The creature is said to have looked human, with pale skin and striking blue eyes, beautiful, and very intelligent, but she had powers too.

"She was stronger than a thousand men, and faster than anything," she said looking thoughtful. "However, according to the book she had been knocked from the sky by these white monsters. These demons had attacked England, and near conquered it. Then she came, The Lost while the monsters were attacking Scotland, Hogwarts was in their way as wizards and witches fought back.

"She is said to have fought these monsters, but it was hard, though few in numbers, they were said to be strong and have powers too," she said trying to think. "I think it said something about them turning into other things, like animals and people. In the end she had won with the help of the founders and their magic.

"I'm not sure but I think she was called The Lost because she might not have remembered who she was or where she was from. She was said to have been best friends with Rowena Ravenclaw as The Lost was the only creature on Earth smarter than her, and she found her fascinating. The end says that when the founders left the castle to the teachers, The Lost and Rowena left together, never to be seen again.

"The book then starts guessing, saying that they both left into the sky after The Lost fixed her lifeboat, but I never imagined The Lost Tower really existed. I thought it was just an ancient book on myths. But maybe all of the myths in the book are true somehow, and purebloods want them forgotten?"

Harry gave Zatanna and Raven a look, and they both gave quick nods realising what must have been happening sometime after the school was founded. It didn't take the smartest of heroes to figure that out, but wow; he hugged Daphne tighter to him as she had drifted into thought holding him tighter, more comforting.

It didn't take too long to get to the tower, but Harry had found it odd that the paintings they passed were all completely still. It took a while to realise that maybe the school protects Lost Students from the staff and paintings too, from magic. It was going to be interesting looking around their new tower.

"Professor, aren't you coming?" Hermione suddenly asked, causing them to stop, looking at her as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can feel the castle telling me to stop here," she replied with a warmer smile than Harry had ever seen. "I was into myths and legends when I was at school, and I was fascinated by The Lost, which is why I heard of this place, and I have never seen it. However, you'll get that privilege as the first members of The Lost House of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and maybe someday, her myth will become our history as it should have been. You are The Lost now."

Harry nodded as he turned back and continued leading them on. They left McGonagall behind and turned a corner, continuing. They were reaching what looked like a dark dead end, when torches lit up in a large closed off alcove, and the closer they got the more drifting colours run the wall ahead, like giving them a glimpse of something more to it, welcoming them home.

The wall opposite looked bare at first, but as they got closer they started seeing some colours until finally, stepping into the alcove, two beautiful statues stood either side of a mural on the wall of the rounded alcove, of a beautiful woman, both statues floating and made of marble.

The mural made eyes widen as it was a huge S in a diamond shape with reds blues and yellows. Then looking at the floating statues they have the S engraved onto the robe she's wearing on her left breast side.

"Oh, shit, The Lost was kryptonian!" Harry couldn't help but cry out in shock even though he had already began to suspect it was still shocking. "Then that means the white monsters really were white martians, and the Earth barely escaped invasion."

"W-what's a kryptonian?" Daphne couldn't keep from asked, shivering as she thought the white monsters are real, and by the sound of it, the way Harry put it still around.

"An alien from another planet," he replied awed as he went to touch the symbol on the wall when Hermione took his hand stopping him, her eyes wide open.

"I remember," she said, watery eyed. "I remember them, Superman, Supergirl, the Green Lanterns, Wonder Woman, and the Justice League! T-they made me forget it all... my life, the real world. It explains why my parents have been looking at me worried when... they had tried. They had shown me the news, everything, but I wouldn't look at the TV or listen to it."

"Umm... now we have the Teen Titans and Young Justice too," Harry said with a smile, relieved. "I'm glad you've woken up; thinking about that..."

"I remember too," interrupted a boy from behind. Harry grimaced as he forgot there are others too, Colin and his brother, and Neville, and a few others from Gryffindor who had been present, and Colin looked on the verge of tears. "T-they were my heroes," he said wiping his eyes. "I just forgot... what the fuck did these bastards do to us?!" he demanded breathlessly.

Harry sighed, thinking. "I'm not sure, but I think the fact that you're waking from the spells means that some kind of magic around this tower is... protecting us, washing us of unwanted magic, but now you know, it shouldn't be able to take effect again."

"Let's go in," Zatanna said just walking at the wall and through it. Harry shrugged as he followed with Daphne. It felt cool stepping into the wall, and then they were through in moments.

It even made Zatanna, Harry, Megan, and Raven gasp. They walked out onto a high up open plan landing with a large platform lined with bookshelves circling a huge chamber like common room, staked with books and crystal tables with comfortable looking white chairs lining the shelves, padded with white leather.

However, that wasn't the most impressive. It was the matte white crystal floors, and huge staircases in sections. The lower level has many tables and chairs with comfortable sitting area around the large fire with white fluffy carpet, and crystal screen above the fireplace. The walls are this same white with images, such as the S and a few still portraits of her friends.

Then behind the sitting area is a large hung still painting of a beautiful red haired woman with the S on her robes, smiling, smiling at another woman, a blonde with Ravenclaw crest while they cuddled, and smiling back, the best of friends or something more, it was hard to tell but it was nice thinking about.

They could see two other open plan staircases leading down, all, theirs included having vibrant red carpet down the centre. It also has some glass doors on both floors leading out to large verandas. Then there are doors to bathrooms and the dorm rooms.

"Dam, this place is huge," Harry said looking up high at the huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and they didn't have candles in so it could be alien technology. "This tower puts Gryffindor's to shame!" he couldn't help but say in amazement.

"Wow, so definitely kryptonian," Raven couldn't help but say as she had somehow slipped into Harry's free arm, but he held her all the same. "But maybe we should find our rooms and take a look around, or vice versa," she said reasonably. "We have our stuff, shrunk, we should see if yours has been brought by the school yet."

"Right," Harry said leading them all down the stairs where he really took note of a large round table with the kryptonian S on it and seats rolling around it where they started, as it flashed white and a spherical transparent vortex at its centre of the table, a few feet off the surface appeared and spat two spinning things out at Harry and Zatanna.

Harry moved quick, protecting Raven and Daphne he pushed them out of the way, but the spinning things stopped in front of them and stopped spinning, facing them, showing two neat silver and coloured badges with that logo again. However, this time they had engravings on them.

"Head of Lost...?" Harry asked, looking to Zatanna as he plucked his out of the air.

"Head of Lost...?" she said confused as she took hers. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked when they started when two more badges appeared shooting at Raven and Daphne.

"Deputy of Lost!" they both said together plucking them up.

Then two more shoot out and Pixie screeched as one floated in front of her and the other in front of Hermione. Though, they carefully took them, looking them over cautiously.

"Prefect," Hermione said while Pixie nodded, and they half expected more badges but none came as the ripple thing flashed away. "Aren't they supposed to be a boy and girl for each or something?"

"Fifth year plus, Hermione," Harry told her. "The other boys here are not fifth years yet, I guess it had to choose. I think this house works things out differently, maybe it just chooses whoever based on them, rather than whether ones a boy and the others a girl."

"How do you even wear it when, look, no pin?" asked Pixie showing the back of her badge.

"Umm... kryptonian technology...?" Zatanna suggested as she placed hers onto her robe and it just stuck, the other copying her, surprised. "Well, that was exciting and really odd, I guess this means Harry and I are in charge, and Daphne and Raven are seconds in command and Hermione and Megan, third."

"Well, I say we find our rooms and get some sleep, I'm sure Gin and Tori need a long rest after today..." Harry said trailing off as Astoria and Ginny weren't listening as Ginny was admiring her new hairdo in a mirror and Astoria was complimenting her.

"Maybe not," Zatanna said holding in her snicker while Harry rolled his eyes. "By the way Harry, nice punch on that guy earlier; I actually winced, when you're angry you enter the zone of no return."

He sighed and looked to the dorm entrances, frowning. "Which is for boys and which is for girls?" he asked as they only had Kryptonian letters above the entrances.

"I don't think either," Raven surprisingly answered. "The one on the right says nature, while on the left says advanced, but it's odd, looking, they both go to the same place so I guess The Lost Kryptonian didn't see a problem with boys and girls worthy of her house sharing either rooms or dorm areas. I suppose one side of the rows of dorms will be nature orientated, while the other more science orientated."

"You read kryptonian?" Zatanna and Harry asked together.

She shrugged, shaking her head. "No, not really, but my magic helps me learn fast. I've seen symbols from Earth that resemble these before, so I'm taking a wild guess, but I know they both go to the same place, shall we?" she asked, making a gesture.

They all looked at each other and nodding, just to be on the safe side they all took the left entrance. However, they need not have worried, as once up the huge spiralling staircase they realised the other led out to the same place, in the centre of a huge round room with four halls leading off in a cross, two closer to the other stairs, and two closer to theirs, but nothing stopped them moving where they like.

It was amazing, down the corridors are what look like frosted white crystal sliding doors, dorm rooms. However, to the side they came from its full of red and blue colours, except for the doors, and the other side is coloured yellow and white.

Harry led the party of explorers to the nature side first and they looked into the first door as it slid open for them and their jaws dropped as it lead out into an artificial park with soft grass and beautiful flowers, and large four-poster beds with soft white sheets, and a hot springs for bathing.

The room is warm and airy with the 'sun' out and comforting. The room also held some camouflaged closets and draws as well as desks. It was all simply amazing and comforting.

"Whoa, this probably out awes all the other house dorm rooms combined," Ginny couldn't help but say in awe when she noticed her trunk in here with another, and looking grinned. "Tori, this is so ours, look see," she said as it only contained their trunks.

Astoria grinned when she rushed over to Ginny and the others just snuck out leaving the girls too it, but when they left the doors closed and surprisingly had both girls names on the door in red. They shrugged that off as they went to check out the other side.

This time when they opened the door they gasped as the whole room was floating in 'space' with stars and planets all around, even the Earth and moon, but stepping in it obviously has a real floor. It has beds, closets, and draws too, but looking it has a separate bathroom door in Jupiter.

"This is our room," Colin said checking the few trunks belonged to him, his brother, and the few extras that sided with Ginny. Harry shrugged as he snuck out with the others after him.

He closed his eyes and thought. "OK, this is so the way we're going next," Harry said leading them on they ended up at the end of the corridor, and the door opened, and Harry an the girls were surprised as it was a white room with fluffy carpet with a curved white leather couch and some chairs.

In front of the couch is a huge monitor, and looking the lights certainly are not magic. It has two doors leading off it, one that they checked led to an open plan bathroom where though the six toilets had barriers between them they had no doors and the room had no shower.

"Why did you choose to look in this one?" Hermione asked blushing at the lack of privacy in the loo.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not really sure, but I think I felt something pushing me this way."

"Me too," Zatanna piped in as she pointed to a large silver and coloured plaque on the wall above the doors in the room. "They say year five leaders in English."

"That means we have to share with a boy, with toilets that stupid?" Hermione asked, gesturing the bathroom door.

"Kryptonians had grown out of a lot of that embarrassment," Raven remarked with a shrug. "They were a highly advanced alien race, who even back then, their technology is superior to ours now. They were even more advanced one thousand years ago than a lot of space veering aliens today."

She shrugged as she walked to the screen and suddenly it lit up with the S and holographic white controls appeared before her and she started typing, thoughtful.

"OK, I think the screen say that the year five leaders have authority on everyone bellow them," she said thoughtfully. "However, year six and seven leaders can overrule us, but that can be corrected if the younger leader wins a duel of strength or magic. However, when it comes to heads or deputies, only an older of same rank can give us orders, otherwise technically we're allowed to order non badge holders around.

"Heads can give detentions, take and give house points," she continued trying to decipher the writing. "Hmm... the deputies can give detentions, and take points, not give, which is why unbiased candidates are selected by the system. Prefects are permitted to give out detentions, but school wide prefects or head boy or girl have no say over our house. According to this she planned to add this system to the other houses too, but I suppose it's too late now."

"Wow, a lot to handle," Harry said shrugging sheepishly while Raven nodded, stepping away from the console it shut off. "Well, let's check out this room," he said leading them through the door to the dorm, mouth dropping open.

"Whoa," Daphne muttered, wide eyed, but she said it for everyone. It was outside, in short grass on the side of a mountain, with some rocks stepping up to a large hot spring.

The sky looked beautiful at sunset, streaking across many different colours throughout the, 'ceiling'. There are six beds in a semicircle; three either side facing each other with closets, draws and desks.

However, they were obviously higher in the tower than they thought as it had doors, leading outside onto a huge veranda overlooking the Dark Lake below. It was seriously impressive the contrasts from the mountain backdrops to the warded door that when opened they realised look out but not in.

Harry found his, Hermione's and Daphne's trunks and quickly took a bed by the veranda doors while Zatanna stole the one opposite with Daphne managing to steal the one next to Harry, Raven reluctantly took the one next to her while Hermione took next to Zatanna, and Megan, the last.

"So now, this is one odd, house," Harry commented and the others could only nod. "But I think I got all the luck here, surrounded by cuties," he said smirking while Zatanna clicked her fingers, said something weird and a huge pillow appear bashing him on the head.

"Ouch," he playfully complained as he snatched the pillow lobbing it at her, she flew back onto her bed at the impact, giggling. "It was a compliment and you thwack me with a pillow."

She was still laughing as she sat up on her bed, amused cuddling the pillow to her chest. "So, girls, how we going to deal, living with a boy, sharing a room and a bath...?!" she asked, though didn't sound too bothered by the situation.

"It doesn't really matter," Raven said, shrugging. "If we foolishly just go-around hiding and being fools, we'll only embarrass ourselves and each other more and see things anyway, so let's cut to the chase and try to be more adult about this, and just get on with it, so I propose we make some ground rules."

"OK, like what?" Megan asked, holding in giggles, amused by the whole thing, and hoped nobody saw the naughty look she gave Harry as he's really cute.

Raven ignored the pink haired girls look and frowned in thought. "I think rule number one should concern the toilets," she said while the others nodded. "I don't believe any of us wants to see anyone on the potty, so one person at a time, and if you're ill and it's an emergency and you can't get to another room or the common rooms toilets in time, then only then can you enter while it's occupied."

"Maybe at some point we could fit proper cubicles or something?" Hermione suggested reasonably.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Megan agreed, smiling. "And if a girl happens to have wings hidden under her clothes it never leaves this room!" she added in quickly.

"Exactly," Raven added, nodding. "And if a girl just happens to let her guard down while sleeping and you see she's really a demonic-witch alien superhero in disguise, never leaves the room," she added with a small smile while Hermione and Daphne gave them both weird looks.

"OK then," Zatanna interrupted before Daphne or Hermione asks. "Then we have the changing rule. We could just get Harry to change in the lounge but first that's not fair as this is his room too, and second, just like Raven said, we'll all end up seeing things anyway, and make complete idiots of ourselves so I say that we just change in front of each other anyway."

There was a lot of blushing as no one disagreed, but this was worse for Harry, he's the only boy, or maybe that was better. "Then, what about washing in the fake hot springs...?" asked Daphne, nervously, embarrassed, and surprisingly excited too.

"Easy," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "Just like we would normally, without clothes and with body gel and shampoo," she answered as if that should have been obvious.

"Then what about, you know other things?" Zatanna asked, this time, bright red while Harry tried not to think about other things.

Raven sighed, slumping her head, embarrassed herself. "They're natural body responses, from signs of arousal in us girls or Harry, we just ignore it."

"OK, so, rules are set," Harry said trying not to feel aroused just thinking about seeing them in states of undress to naked and possibly horny themselves. "So what do we do now, strip poker?" he asked amused when he started as Zatanna brightened and pulled a couple unopened decks of cards from out of nowhere.

"Brilliant idea, that way we'll get used to the new situation," she said grinning. "Once you lose, you can't cover up or get dressed. The winner has to take the remainder of their clothes off at the end, and wins a prize?"

"What kind of prize?" Megan asked as she likes winning prizes.

Zatanna frowned in thought. "Umm... didn't think that through, but, I don't know, anything from one or all of the losers or something," she said, opening the decks and shuffling them while they all moved to sit on or around her bed.

Harry wondered whether this will be heaven or hell. Though, looking at his company of girls, it's going to be both. Though, he wondered whether Zatanna really didn't see the problem with asking for a prize from a naked girl if he wins.

Though, this is Zatanna, maybe she does, maybe she wants the prize from him, he can hope, and hope more that its naughty. He'll have to watch her and her use of sneaky magic, because really, he wants to win. He caught Megan's and Raven's eyes, and they nodded, knowing what he means when he gestured Zatanna with a nod.

"I am not going to cheat, Harry!" the magician caught their looks, glare pouting. "This isn't one of my shows, and I know Raven will probably sense my spell fast enough to catch me."

"OK, OK," Harry said smiling as she dished cards out. "I'll believe you, but if I catch-."

"Don't even think about it Harry," Megan interrupted, startling them, Harry looked sheepish. "You were using that as a distraction, so no card transfiguration."

Zatanna glared at him playfully. "And you were calling me a cheat. It looks like Raven would catch me and Megan you, but who catches them?"

"Unlike you two we're not cheaters!" Raven said indignant.

"Then why do you have cards up your robe sleeves?" Daphne said causing her to blush as Zatanna took her conjured replacements and vanished them quickly.

"Meg?" Harry said holding his hand out while she pouted handing him the cards she had stolen from the pack while they were distracted, placing them to the bottom.

"Are we the only two who don't know how to use magic without a wand to cheat?" Hermione asked, gesturing herself and Daphne, glaring. "No more attempts at cheating. If you're caught again, you'll be disqualified and lose all your clothes in one go, understand?!"

"Yes ma'am!" the three cheaters, plus Zatanna quickly agreed.

**_Open Worlds Open Worlds Open Worlds_**

Oliver Queen sat at his desk in his building in Star City having to thank CyberTech for assisting with funds fixing the cities power. He, or should he say, Green Arrow has joined the MPF and it was relatively peaceful this side of the convergence.

He has Dinah with him, so he guessed it could be worse. He has the backing of Shield, the MPF and CyberTech. His cities repairs are all golden and the League of Assassins are all in jail under heavy guard.

It's just a shame all of these annoying Purifiers keep turning up and riling up hateful idiots in his city. His city is now somewhat on the grid, and some mutants had moved in thinking they'll be free from the moron squads, but the racists just followed.

If there is something more annoying than racists who don't shut up then he doesn't know what it is. He thought about calling home, getting a mission report from the League, but the thought was depressing. In addition to that he was attracted to that AI, Watch Tower, and it was depressing that she didn't understand flirting and took him too literal, and then Dinah smacked him for confusing her.

He figured he would go home now his house has the power back on; see if his mum and sister need any help with anything, if not he'll take a nice long bath in the Jacuzzi. Though, thinking about that, maybe he should think about moving out of the family mansion sometime in the near future.

However, he was just getting up, leaving his brand new CyberTech holo-computer after switching his terminal off, (as he had gotten a mainframe installed in his building, wondering how much a CyberTech AI would cost if Techs would let him buy one).

Then, he was startled as he heard a knocking at the window, which might have been odd, being on the top floor not for all of the flying people. He looked over, surprised to see Hal Jordon, Green Lantern, floating, looking hurt, beaten up and his uniform torn up in places.

Ollie quickly made it to the window pulling it open and helping his friend in and to a chair. "Man, what the hell happened to you?" he asked while Hal relaxed into his seat.

"I got attacked by Victor von Doom and pals while he was on one of his convergence hopping trip," he groaned, shaking his head clear. "They were beating on me, well Doom was as Red Hulk and that hard head guy can't fly, not through lack of things to throw at me. These Doom bots destroyed half of downtown Bludhaven.

"Nightwing and Flamebird had been with me, taking care of bots mostly," he said gasping for strength. "I was sucked through to this world with them, and ended up on the wrong side of Red Hulk. I barely managed to escape, but I don't know what happened to them."

Oliver sighed as he walked to his bookshelf, moved a book to show a control panel. Typing in a code it scanned him with green light before sliding open to reveal his gear in a cool green glow.

He turned to Hal. "You stay and get some rest; I'll go out and check, where about did you come out?"

"San Francisco," he replied, trying to get up, but not making it much. "I'm coming too; I can't let you go alone..."

Ollie laughed, rolling his eyes. "Stay put man," he said shaking his head. "You're in no condition," he said hitting a comm. link. "Peak, I need a pick up for an injured hero in my office, Green Lantern Hal Jordon. I could also use some back up in San Francisco with the possibly of two heroes missing with Doom, Red Hulk, and Tombstone gunning for them."

"Okidoki, Ollie," the girl replied. "Let's see," she said while he started changing. "Right, we have the lightning hippy in LA... Black Canary is available, and umm... ah-ha, Tigress is visiting her aunt in Sacramento, if that will do."

"That should be fine," he agreed, nodding as he pulled up his hood up, hiding his face in shadows. "Hal, stay put and MPF will come get you and get you healed up in no time."

**_To Be Continued_**

Doctor Strange was dressed strangely in green and red robes, with a gold medallion around his neck; his hair is short and greying at the sides, black on top with a slightly greying goatee beard around his mouth. This castle had been frustrating as it wouldn't let him get to The Lost Tower he heard them talking about earlier.

He had already given up now as he made up some fake papers and searched for that Deputy Headmistress. He'll just say that Harry's brother sent him, and he's sure though Kyte didn't that he can either speak with him first, or he'll just lie if she contacts him first.

It's getting late though wasn't surprised to see the lady was still awake when he knocked on her office door, still working. She looked at him, unsure for a moment when he handed over his fake papers. She looked them over and then gestured for him to enter.

He watched as she took a seat and went over his magical 'diplomas' and 'degrees' as he took a seat opposite. "I see, so Mr. Techs was contacted by Mr. Potter to find us a teacher outside of Ministry or Dumbledore control?"

"That's right, Professor," he said in his calm and natural way. "I am Doctor Stephan Vincent Strange, and Mr. Techs was kind enough to send me this way as I have finally decided on a change in career so studying to pass on my knowledge, and here I am, Professor."

"You can start right away?" she asked, for once hopeful as she doesn't want the other teachers splitting the job, or worse, Dumbledore taking it.

"Of course," he said with a smile, shaking her hand - that was easier than he had thought.


	15. Into the Worlds

**CyberTech**

**Open Worlds**

**Chapter XV**

**Into the Worlds**

Green Arrow and Black Canary landed their jet on a roof top of a tall building in San Francisco where they met with a girl wearing complete white in the form-hugging suit of a tiger, and the blonde hippy, Thor with a large hammer around his waist.

"So, OK, who are we looking for?" Tigress demanded, annoyed. "I get a little time off to visit family and then this, seriously?"

"OK," Canary said shaking her head clear. "We're looking for Nightwing and Flamebird. Nightwing has long black hair, wears black with a lighter black bird design on his chest, and Flamebird wears fire red with yellow capes, and blonde hair. We girls will go one way, you boys another, keep in contact; come on, Tiger-babe."

Black Canary then leaped off the roof with White Tiger shrugging and jumping down after her leaving the boys behind.

_**Open Worlds Open Worlds Open Worlds**_

They ran and jumped hiding on a roof, breathing heavily trying to get a comm. link up, but the jamming signal is still blocking them. The young man is wearing a black armoured suit tight to his body with a blue bird shape over his chest and shoulders and back. He has long black hair and a black bird like mask over his dark eyes.

The young woman has long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes through a red bird shaped mask curling around her eyes and going down her neck to her deep red suit. Its V cut showing some cleavage from her large bust with a yellow V down the cut. Her suit goes down to her boots with a yellow belt and yellow flames on her knees, along with twin yellow capes on her back/shoulders like wings.

"So, Nightwing, any ideas about how we get out of this?" she asked him as they hid from one of the Doom-bots behind the locked door leading into the building, which they couldn't enter without endangering civilians as the streets seem to have been, mostly evacuated around certain areas.

He sighed and looked at her, eyes rolling. "Flamebird, if I knew that we would be out of here already, and we can't even find Hal!"

"Maybe he got away and called in for reinforcements?" she said as she looked at how tatty and dirty their costumes have gotten, fighting for their lives.

"Yeah, or not," he answered, groaning. "How the hell can they not have noticed they've lost the city?!"

"Umm, they probably have," she replied just as they moved, dodging some laser blasts. "Oh, dam, now look what you've done, you were speaking too loud!"

"Me, it was obviously you!"

They grimaced as the two Doom-bots attacking them blew up under the onslaught of a screech before it stopped and the droids dropped. "You two should be a little more quiet, but I guess if you were we wouldn't have found you!" Black Canary said, amused as they looked round as a girl in white cat suit sliced through another Doom-bot.

"Cavalry is here," White Tiger said, amused. "Oh, crap, I say we make a lot of noise for Thor to notice or we're done for with comm. out," she said, startled.

They span round to see Red Hulk land on the roof with a crunch and they all moved back as he grinned at them. "Good, I finally found you, and it looks like you've found some friends!" he growled out, laughing.

"Oh, this isn't going to be good!" Nightwing said pulling out a bird-a-rang in each gloved hand. "OK, we need to make a huge commotion, enough for backup to see or hear, so team, move out!" he said throwing his bird-a-rangs; they hit the Red Hulk and exploded off his bulk.

However, the red monster just walked forward out of the smoke with a wicked grin, baring his teeth, unharmed. "I'll have smashed you all before your god turns up!" he laughed menacingly.

"Not good Tiger girl," Canary said as she jumped down from the ledge she was standing on to stand with her partner. "But how bad can this guy be right?"

"Like the green one only smarter and less instinct controlled," she replied, which made her grimace. "And did I mention, bad and not just misunderstood."

"I think that was implied," Flamebird interrupted as she moved back, drawing some of her own bird-a-rangs. "So, we just make some noise and some guy with powerful super powers gets here and beats this thing up?"

"At least in theory," Canary said with a nod. "So, I guess," she took a huge deep breath and within moments screamed. Her high pitch attack staggered the monster backwards as its massive hands covered his ears; it crying in pain.

Flamebird took advantage and threw her bird-a-rangs, which exploded on the unfriendly giant. He slipped and they watched as Canary let up as the Red Hulk went flying off the roof, eyes wide, shocked that they actually got him, but raring to hit the ground to come back up.

"That won't slow him down for long," White Tiger said when blue streams of lightning exploded from the sky and smashed into the Red Hulk as he fell, cracking him into the road bellow.

"Miss us," Green Arrow said as he landed from zip-lining from a building across the road with Thor landing from the sky seconds later looking smug and proud of himself.

"Jerks, that isn't going to keep him down, all that's going to do is piss him off even more!" White Tiger interrupted just before they heard a huge angry roar.

"Ah, crap," Green Arrow muttered as they turned when the giant creature landed back on the roof, chest sizzling but otherwise unhurt. "This is not going to end well!"

"Isn't there more backup on the way?" Nightwing asked as Arrow cocked his bow, aiming, while he drew two new bird-a-rangs himself, readying to throw them.

"Umm, I don't know, but we have more problems," he replied as two things swung down, landing either side of Red Hulk, one black with white spider monolith and the other red, which seemed to have not decided what it wants to be like dripping, controlled liquid, but both have human form, the black one more beefy while the red more slim line.

"Oh know," White Tiger said as both creatures showed manic grins with long tongues licking lips, hungry for chaos.

"I'll take that as a really bad thing!" Flamebird muttered, gulping.

"Carnage and Venom," Thor said pointing each out in turn. "Symbiotes, and quite dangerous alone, together... well, friends, let us prepare for a great battle!"

The others gave him an annoyed look. "It's alright for you; you can fly and shoot lightning out of your ass!" Green Arrow said glaring at him. "Do the sludge monster things have a weakness?"

White Tiger looked at Canary sharply. "Her," she said even as Canary realised what she was going to say and drew in a deep breath only for Red Hulk to charge.

Thor moved in the way, taking the hit, but he crashed into canary and they both went flying off the building. Nightwing subbed his bird-a-rangs moments later for different ones; they exploded between Venom and Carnage with screeches of noise.

The symbiotes didn't react well as they cried out and went liquid-y, showing some human flesh before the sound left and they recovered, charging. Venom got to Nightwing in moments, knocking him back.

"Arrow, they're venerable to sonic sound waves!" Nightwing called out, gritting his teeth as he drew his staff to fight.

Arrow didn't need telling twice, but he had his own problems as Carnage came after him and White Tiger and was doing a good job of keeping him from using any arrows.

Flamebird went in, attacking Venom, cursing herself for not carrying sonic bird-a-rangs. She knew Nightwing carries everything, but seriously, who would think she needed them until today.

**_Open Worlds Open Worlds Open Worlds_**

The Star Sapphire was blushing as she pulled on the shorts she was handed and wrapped the blanket over her naked body while glaring out of the see-through screen of the cell as the Crimson Knight watched her in Mystic Mode, and she knew that look, it was pity, even though she couldn't see his eyes.

"Give me back my ring!" she demanded as she sat, curled on one of the two beds.

"Sorry Carol," he said shaking his head. "No can do. You're going to stay in this cell until you resolve your issues with Hal, and then, perhaps, I might give you back the ring if you learn to use it correctly. Whoever created the Violet Lantern Corps should have known that things like this would happen and have prepared for it!

"Though, thinking about it, maybe they knew and wanted it this way, or maybe they were just as oblivious! Whatever the reason, I think you can do better than vengeance. It's not worth the bother, but I'll be sending Hal to see you when I find him, so, goodnight, if you're hungry just say and the computer will have what you want sent.

"In the meantime, you can hang with Ivy," he said, shrugging. "I'll have something better for you to wear sent in the morning," he finished off with a small smile as he left her alone, leaving down a hall and through some automatic doors.

She was soon startled after a few moments of nothing as all of her walls turned transparent. She looked into the cell next to hers to see the beautiful light green skinned red haired young woman, her skin having vine markings in lighter and darker greens. She was completely naked even though she had some clothes in with her and blankets. She sat on her bed watching Carol with her legs crossed and her nice sized breast on proud display.

"Oh, Crimson's not here," the green skinned beauty groaned. "I always enjoy the way he looks at me while I'm like this. He's such an interesting man, and I want him to plough me hard!"

Carol groaned and glared at Ivy. "Would you put your clothes back on!" she demanded, annoyed, and disgusted by her perverseness, having never actually seen this side of her before.

Ivy just looked at her and shrugged. "Na, its near bedtime, why should I? So anyway, you here because he doesn't think you're really nuts and thinks he can turn you good too?"

"Yeah," she replied, sighing. "They even took my ring and examined me, but I suppose I was passed due a check up!"

"Yep, examined me too... never had a real doctor check out my mutation before either," Ivy replied, squeezing her right breast and pinching her long, hard pale red coloured nipple. "Just the thought of him moving all of those toys of his all over my naked body makes me want to ride him until I pass out."

"Maybe he was wrong and he should send you to Arkham!" Carol said, turning away as she doesn't want to watch the beautiful meta-human masturbating; she's seen enough as it is.

Ivy giggled, amused. "He uses his power to create technologies that are friendly with the environment. I looked him up, and he goes out of his way to protect the world we live in, so I attacked him, and spoke with him, and he captured me.

"I had honestly expected Arkham again, but then he put me in here," she said shrugging. "It's run by all women, and the only man that visits is Crimson. I'll admit; I've honestly started thinking. I've been asked to head a new department at CyberTech here in Gotham for the development of environmental protection, developing new technologies to help protect the natural world, so we could live in harmony with my pets."

"I can imagine Batman would keep a close eye on you," Carol replied, looking back to see Ivy sitting back on her bed and now holding her covers up over her body with a dreamy smile.

Ivy's stunning red lips widened her smile. "Yeah, I suppose the Bat would be prissy, but... if I do this – that's it, no more acts of terrorism for me because I know when I see Techs; he cares about me, and understands why I do what I do, why I'm so frustrated. He really is on my side, and not only that, he's cute, and doesn't talk to me like I'm beneath him.

"It almost makes me feel like crying, like I would have when I was a normal human, having someone understand how I feel so trapped when no one else listens or cares. He's not like the Bat who just says he understands, but doesn't care to help me. Techs wants to help, and doesn't open my cell to take advantage of my feelings while I'm throwing myself at him like most others might."

Carol couldn't help but smile as she saw that the green skinned beautiful villainess really has fallen for the hero this time. "Then what if he rejects you, he has Supergirl from what I could tell."

She smiled, amused. "I don't mind sharing," she said, a smirk sliding onto her plump lips. "But-but if he ultimately does reject my advances. I'll just have to deal with feeling that way for a while, but I'll get over it, and maybe somewhere there'll be a guy just for me, or a girl I guess as I'm not too picky."

The Sapphire smiled, she felt a little jealous of those feelings but she realised that maybe she can start coping. "Hey, Ivy?" she said after a few moments of silence, regaining the green girls attention. "I wish I had been that strong, and then I wouldn't have done some of the things I have. Hal has never abused his powers the way I'd abused mine, just because things changed... no on again, off again, and. I realised I was in love when it was too late, things had changed, and I was a bitch about it when it was partially my fault."

"Hey, girl, no use worrying now," Ivy replied with a grin. "I guess we're both screwed up, and because of love we've done some stupid things!" she said laughing. "If we were in the same cell I might have hugged you, but sorry, no can do."

"Thanks anyway, they do say it's the thought that counts," she replied and they both laughed together, somewhat comforted that maybe, this time, things will be different.

**_Open Worlds Open Worlds Open Worlds_**

Thor had just managed to catch Black Canary as they fell from the roof and move her out of the way to the road below before Red Hulk managed to hit down, cracking the road. Thor then struck, smashing Red Hulk with lightning flinging him away when Canary screamed and Thor turned to see Hammerhead getting blast into the side of the building.

Then came in the Doom-bots and they had to deal with them while the super villains were recovering from the attacks. "This is not looking peachy," Canary said after blasting some Doom-bots.

"I am Thor Odinson, and I shall not be bested by cheap machines!" he roared out blasting them over and over when some purple arrows fired down blowing up some more, then some gunfire as a helijet flew down shooting with Hawkeye leaning out of the side door firing arrows, complimenting the helijets guns.

However, just as Red Hulk had pulled himself up, THE Hulk bounded onto the scene punching him into the side of a tall building, roaring. "Hulk smash puny poser Hulk!" he cried out just before Red Hulk burst out of the building tackling green.

"Not something you see every day!" Canary commented, impressed.

"Augh-ahh...!" Hammerhead cried out as he picked up a truck, spinning a few times before letting go; it flew up flying at the chopper before hitting it in a huge explosion. However, it had gotten close enough to the ground that Hawkeye and the black leather clad beautiful red head could jump clear without getting hurt much, just a few scrapes.

Canary saved them from a few bots with a scream as she rushed over to them, panting for breath. "You guys OK?" she asked while they nodded, Black Widow pulling out handguns firing at Doom-bots. "Green Arrow, White Tiger, Nightwing, and Flamebird are still on the roof, they're fighting Carnage and Venom."

"Yeah, we saw," Widow said with a nod as they watched each other's backs, blasting and blowing up bots while Hulk fought Red Hulk and Thor went after Hammerhead. "Don't worry they'll have backup in a moment."

Meanwhile on the roof where Nightwing and team were getting their asses handed to them a helijet with a huge X on the side blazed up, and a round shield blazed out of the side door, smashing Venom and then Carnage before Captain America landed on the roof catching it as it ricocheted back to him, knocking the symbiotes back and away.

Once the creatures were away from allies the helijet opened fire blasting into them, tearing through them and causing them to move, trying to attack the helicopter, Venom hitting its propeller with web blasts slowing it up until it started falling and in a poof the pilot, a blue fuzzy kid in black leather suit appeared next to Captain America.

However, before the symbiotes could react much more they were under an onslaught by a cute brown haired girl with wasp suit and wings, and the size, with a tiny guy dressed like an ant, riding a flying ant. The girl was firing stingers that actually hurt them when Ant-Man jumped off his ride and grew twenty times as big as a normal man, pounding both symbiotes off the roof, landing; he shrunk back to normal human size.

The Wasp transformed back to her full size, her wings disappearing; she landed her booted feet on the ground. They all watched as both Venom and Carnage jumped over, landing on the side of the building over the street screeching and hissing in anger before they scurried away, fleeing.

"It looks like they've got the message!" Green Arrow said before rushing over to look down the other side of the building. "Let's go help them out, and give the Red Hulk and Hammerhead the message that they're not wanted in town!"

"Let's go," Nightwing agreed moving over to look down with him. "I've had enough of this crap and could use a nap or something."

"Yeah, and I had just planned on heading home and taking a relaxing bath," Arrow said sighing. "Dam, Thea and mum will be worried, and... umm... never mind," he said sheepishly now certainly looking for a place of his own, and making some mental notes.

"OK, let's go," Nightwing said smirking. "Don't want to worry the Green Arrow's mother and sister anymore now," he said getting a few laughs.

**_Open Worlds Open Worlds Open Worlds_**

Galatea didn't know what to think as she had been shown her own private room in the Gotham CyberTech building. It has a huge bed and its soft and comfortable, and then a walk-in closet and an ensuite bathroom with a shower, bath, and toilet for all of her needs.

She had half expected all of this to be a trap, but it wasn't. The hologram AI girl, Solar had stripped her, and done plenty of exams, and at the same time did a few scans of Supergirl. She felt odd being naked in front of Supergirl getting some evasive scans done, (even though she's her clone), but she wasn't mean or anything as she would expect.

If anything, Supergirl was kind to her. She had realised that it isn't some ploy to control her, or force her to do anything. She had even been given some cute purple PJ's to wear, they're comfortable. It had been odd leaving her room, bare-foot wearing something different, but she liked them.

Kyte had been sitting on the couch playing with some holo-screens wearing some cream shorts and a white tee over his strong body. Supergirl was staying too, just in-case, and wore some short-short blue PJ bottoms and a matching sleeveless tee.

They had both greeted her and ordered some supper to be sent up. Though, from what she understands about Earth it was more of a dinner. However, having not tasted real food before she couldn't help but scoff and pig out on the tasty meal.

It was about eleven when Kyte suggested getting off to sleep for some rest, so they all retired to their separate rooms and she slid under the covers, closing her eyes, she started drifting when she heard something interesting through the walls.

"But I love you," Supergirl spoke, her voice so devoted that Galatea felt her own heart clench.

"I-I think I might, love you too, but still, you're only seventeen!" he said, exasperated.

"I don't care, I'm not human, its different," she replied, frustrated while Galatea looked through the wall to see them in Kyte's room, off again, on again kissing with tongue and passion, Supergirls top is off and he kept squeezing her beautiful breasts, and even sucking on her stiff pink nipples, each in turn.

Galatea had heard about sex but never thought to look it up so had never seen it. This was new to her, and she couldn't help but watch, her right hand slipping between the covers; her crouch hot, like it was on fire and she didn't know what to do about it. She didn't realise what she was doing while she watched; she just knew she wanted to, needed to, to feel good like them.

It was only moments later that Kyte seemed to just give in, fully wrapping his arms around Supergirl and taking from her what she wants, giving to her his body and heart. He held her up close to him, his hands grabbing her tight butt, pulling her up into his arms.

Supergirl's arms wrapped around Kyte's neck, kissing him desperately, his lips on hers. His member was rucked up hard, pushed up against her butt, causing him to groan. He laid her on his bed, sliding on top of her, pushing himself hard against her burning crouch.

His hands wandered, sliding over her beautifully soft flesh, squeezing her firm, soft breast, kissing them, suckling her beautiful nipples. She groaned out, never having felt such good things before; pulling his head closer, her fingers playing through his hair.

He pulled back pulling in his breath letting her fiddle with his shirt for a moment before she just tore it open, tearing it off in her inpatients, revealing his strong body.

Galatea watched through the wall, squeezing between her legs, whimpering in self-discovery as she felt soaked straight through, needy. She couldn't quite grasp these feelings but she did know something, if Kyte can make Supergirl feel like that then, maybe he'll make her feel that good too, but for now, she can't move and doesn't want Supergirl to know she's watching something that look so personal, private and indescribable.

She'll just have to stick to herself for now and then sometime soon; she'll make her move whether Supergirl's with them at the time or not; she doesn't care, she just knows she wants to hold him like that, to feel something so important.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	16. The Beginning of the Future

**DISCONTINUED! IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ: This is Not a real chapter,** (alert **NEW** version called, **Armoured ****Skill** is out **NOW!** Replacing both CyberTech: War of the Worlds and CyberTech: Open Worlds). Following this alert is just an extinct chapter from an unrelated fic. CyberTech is now over,** DISCONTINUED** as I have started its rewrite which will be better, longer, and have more story, better fights, more power and everything you've ever wanted in CyberTech taking away all of the crappy bits and hopefully adding better grammar and spelling as well as story!

I hope you'll all read and review the new version**_ "Armoured Skill"_** and enjoy it even more than this original telling. Harry/Kyte won't have such a weird or stupid name in this new version, either, and his armour will be much better.

_Thank you,_

_Myrddin Ignis Magus_

* * *

**Class's of the Future**

**(New Version called Star Class)**

**Chapter 1 **

**Stolen Year**

Did I just hear right? Well I suppose since I'm am Harry Potter, with my luck we could have been blasted into the future, but over six hundred years... whoa... okay, okay, don't panic... don't panic, we'll get back somehow. Hang on; did he just call us Mr. and Mrs. Potter? I don't remember marrying Ginny. Whoa, I just thought, if this is the future maybe I just haven't married her yet.

Well enough about that for now... what are these two, I've never heard of them before. Oh crap I'm so confused; damn I think Ginny's gone into shock. Well it can't be that bad being in the future, this cat girl, uh, River seems nice enough, oh and from the badge on her coat she goes to Hogwarts, and she's in Gryffindor house. Maybe I should ask what they are? Well, uh, maybe not, will they be offended, ah fuck it.

"What are you," he just blurted out, standing dizzily he helped the still shocked Ginny to her feet.

The cat girl and blue man started then laughed at him. "I'm a Kitterin and Mr. Dubaken is a Kuruken," replied River, slightly confused, she had never heard of anyone travelling that far in time before, and has never heard of anyone ever travelling forward in time, it just seemed so impossible.

Harry nodded with a frown, looking at Ginny; he was a little worried that she just stared at River and Kane with a pale face and open mouth, in shock. "Uh, so you're aliens?" he had to ask. "Like from another planet?" he added just to clarify his suspicions.

"Yes, we are from other worlds," agreed Kane with an amused smile, he was glad he had something other than work to do. He felt quite sorry for the two accidental time travellers, since they'll have a lot to take in from the very different earth to the one they knew. He wondered how he could get them back; travelling that far would be very difficult.

"I was born on earth," interrupted River happily. "I go to Hogwarts," she added proudly.

"So, uh, you're a witch?" the green-eyed human asked.

She nodded eagerly. "Yeah," she agreed. "And you're wizard," she added with a giggle. "So, what's a death eater and why were you fighting them?"

Harry was about to answer when Kane interrupted. "River, this young man is the legendary hero, Harry James Potter, survived a killing curse when he was fifteen months old, which backfired and vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort. When he was fourteen, Voldemort was resurrected using his blood but he escaped, the ministry of magic would not believe Voldemort's return until just before the end of his fifth year. He defeated Voldemort at the age of twenty-one, then defeated Albus Dumbledore soon after... then when he was twenty-five defeated the Dark King Draconus, and at the age of twenty-seven revealed the magical world when my people made first contact after we detected the non-magical peoples gravidic-warp, then at twenty-nine defeated two of the Dark Masters."

Harry, Ginny and Rivers eyes were now comically wide and the three looked ready to pass out. "And this," he continued and pointed to Ginny. "Is Ginevra Potter, married Harry Potter at the age of

seventeen, then again at the age of twenty-two. While her husband fought Voldemort she held back over thirty of Voldemort's generals and defeated them all, she defeated the Dark Queen just before Harry defeated the Dark King... and at twenty-eight defeated a third Dark Master."

"Why would I defeat Dumbledore," blurted out Harry, unable to think straight, it was just the first question to spill from his clogged mind.

"Hmm," thought Kane for a moment. "I really can't tell you, and I ask that you not look it up either, I've already told you too much. All I can say however is, you disappeared in your fifth year with Ginevra and reappeared a few months later at Hogwarts at the age of twenty-one and twenty. I'm guessing you will be here for a while. However, you never told anyone where you both disappeared to."

"Ok," chuckled Harry nervously looking at Ginny. "Uh, Ginny, are you ok?"

She shook her head clear and looked at him, blinking several times. "...Um, I-I think so... um... hunnie," she said with a small smile creeping to her lips.

Harry laughed nervously with a large blush. "Wow, uh, we get married."

"Yeah," she agreed hopping she did not sound too pleased with this news. "And you defeat V-Voldemort."

"Yeah," he agreed with a small smile. "And you defeat the Dark Queen," he added a grin splitting his face, go with the flow, he thought to himself nervously. It was quite disconcerting knowing even this much of their future, but his curiosity really wanted to know more.

"Who's the Dark Queen?" she asked confusedly. It was a little worrying to think that two more dark jerks will rise up soon after Voldemort's defeat, and even more so that she's supposed to defeat one.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno, who's the Dark King?" he asked, and he thought he only had Voldemort to worry about, now he has more, but the whole defeating Dumbledore thing was a mystery. However, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him he should know why he fights Dumbledore, like he might have tried before, however, he could not even think of a time when he was angry with the old man.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know," she replied worriedly, they could be anyone back in the past, but who she had no clue.

"Wow, this is so cool," chimed in River excitedly regaining their attention. "I get to meet the Harry and Ginevra Potter, um," she thought for a moment. "Since you're stuck here for five years will you be attending Hogwarts?" she thought it would be fun, spending time with the pair, and helping them get strong enough to fight their dark enemies, she guessed in this time is where they gain the power and spells to win.

Harry and Ginny looked at her in surprise. "Um, we don't know," answered Harry uncertainly. He could see it as a good idea; he guessed they had a lot to learn in order to win the war. He hoped he and Ginny will get to learn many alien spells and other cool magic's.

"Well I think that's a great idea," interrupted Kane. "You'll get to make new friends and learn about the world as it is now to get around better."

"Oh, so, um, we have space ships and all that, right?" he asked interestedly.

"Yes," agreed Kane amusedly.

Harry just grinned excitedly. "Can we get to visit another planet?" he asked hopefully.

Kane laughed. "I think I can arrange it."

"Awesome!" chimed Harry eagerly. Wow, Harry felt he and Ginny were the luckiest couple on earth, getting to visit the future and meet real aliens. He wondered what kind of new things they will discover, and hopped again to learn some alien magic. However, it was a little disconcerting that he knew he is going to marry Ginny, not that he did not like Ginny because he does, and she is really hot. It was mainly the Ron factor, how would Ron react when they arrived back, married? He would most probably act a complete prat about it.

Harry was eager to see what this completely new earth has to offer. However, he was also curious about other more important things, like why he would defeat Dumbledore, why would they be fighting? He also wanted to know who the Dark King and Queen are and why he had never heard of them before now if they come to power only a few years after Voldemorts death.

He could guess that he and Ginny will learn what they need to fight here in the future; twiddling his wand in his fingers, he looked at his future wife and she him, giving each other a sheepish smile. He hoped they will be happy together, and wondered whether they had any ancestors still alive on earth, or he supposed another planet. It was quite overwhelming to not only find out we are not alone in the universe but other races also have magic.

"What's that?" interrupted River to his thoughts, pointing to the wand twiddling in his fingers.

Harry looked down at his wand surprised she has never seen one before. "It's my wand," he replied with a small smile.

"You mean it's a magical focus?" she asked looking confused when Harry and Ginny nodded, she lifted her hands showing a metallic bracelet with a large smooth blue gem on the back of each hand. "B-but these are magical focuses," she announced to their surprise. "They even have in built communicators and scanners," she added happily.

"Huh? Wow, where can we get some?" asked Ginny eagerly.

Kane laughed. "I think I can sort you both out, you'll not learn much using such primitive focuses, luckily you didn't destroy that part of my lab," he chuckled amusedly as he walked over to the far wall, typing on a keypad. The three young sorcerers watched fascinated as the wall slid open with a mechanical swish revealing shelves upon shelves of silver bracelets with different coloured gems attached. "Hmm, give me a minute and I'll find a pair for each of you," he called as he began checking them over with the occasional glance in their direction.

"Oh, where will you two be living until you start Hogwarts?" asked River, she hoped they will become good friends, she guessed since they disappeared from their time at the end of fifth year they will be sixth years with her, then she thought and remembered Ginny's a year younger, but wondered whether that would matter.

"Uh, we don't know," replied Ginny worriedly. She also wondered what they would do without money, and hers and Harry's robes are quite messed up and singed.

"You could stay with me?" she suggested hopefully. "I live in Platform City with my mum, well we have a big house on the outskirts and I've been living in the guest house but it has four bedrooms, mum won't mind, it will be nice to have company, and dads hardly ever home. Dads the captain of the High Mobile Space Battleship, North Star, he's only home for about a month a year, which is normally Christmas time." She said it all so excitedly; Harry and Ginny could not help but grin.

"W-will your mum be ok with that though?" asked Ginny a little worried, but hopeful.

"Yeah, she loves having guests to dolt on," she giggled rolling her eyes.

"Oh, uh, cool," chuckled Harry. "So, um, what's Platform City?"

"Oh, right you probably haven't heard of it before," she nodded knowingly. "It didn't exist in your time. It used to be a tiny city called, uh, I can't remember..."

"Liverpool," called Kane from where he continued looking for focuses. "You should pay more attention in history class," he chuckled.

River blushed lightly looking sheepish. "Well, yeah, Liverpool, now it's a Mega City, with the Orbital Elevator in the centre..."

"What's an Orbital Elevator?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Well, it's just that, a huge elevator that takes you to Orbital City," she replied, grinning excitedly.

"And Orbital City's in space?" asked Ginny, eager to learn more. It was a little overwhelming but it all interested her greatly, her dad would be in heaven here in this time.

"Yeah, it's really fun there, it has this huge theme park and lots more," she agreed eagerly. "And you can even see loads of Starships getting built; it has this beyond huge space dock too, that you can get to see all sorts of Starforce ships and alien ships."

"Wow, what about your species' home planet?" asked Harry interested to find out a little about her world, he had so many questions he wanted to ask, and so little patients he wants to ask them all now, but knew he has not got enough time all in one day.

"Oh, it's called kittren, it's not as cool as earth," she answered with a grin. "We're at war anyway so it's safer here on earth."

"A-at war?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Yeah," she agreed sadly. "My people and Starforce are at war with a lizard race called the Dixeon's, and they're controlled by one of the Dark Masters."

"But I thought we defeated them?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Yes, there was nine, there's only six left," she agreed sadly.

"Oh, well, uh, sorry to hear it," mumbled Harry looking down at his feet.

"Don't let it concern you," interrupted Kane with a small smile as he walked over with two pairs of bracelet, gem focuses. "They are called Rune Focuses or Rucus for short," he smiled as he handed Harry 2 with green gems and Ginny 2 with red gems. "Harry yours is an emerald gem, with Virage breathe core, and Ginevra, yours is ruby gem with Virage breathe core, they seem best suited for you."

Ginny and Harry putting their wands away and clipped on their Rucus's, feeling the magic, they were surprised when the gems seemed to fuse and stick to the back of their hands. Ginny's and Harry's hands sparked gold and blue for a moment. The 2 then looked at their gems in awe and shock; they were most definitely beautiful, and much nicer than a wand could ever be.

"S-so, how do they work?" asked Ginny eagerly and nervously.

"Just like a wand, only using hand gestures," replied Kane. "Why not give it a try?"

"W-we can't," intercepted Harry. "We're underage, so we can't use magic outside of school."

"No you're not," interrupted River confusedly. "You're allowed to use magic outside of school when you're thirteen."

"W-we are?" asked Harry and Ginny together in shock while River and Kane nodded together.

"Cool," said Harry raising his right hand towards a damaged wall. "Expelliamus!" a dim red light encompassed his hand for a moment before a beam of red light blasted forward, slashing into the wall. "Awesome," he declared chuckling.

"See, not very hard is it," smiled Kane.

"What was that spell you used?" asked River interestedly.

"A disarming charm," answered Ginny.

"Well, as much as I would love to stand around talking all day rather than doing anything," interrupted Kane. "I have to somehow secretly get you enrolled into Hogwarts, and clear up this mess... so, River, why don't you take Harry and Ginevra to the translocators and take them to see Platform City, and ask your mum about them staying with you."

"Ok," she said excitedly. "Come on, follow me, but I think we need to get you two some new clothes before I take you home," she said as she led them out of the lab into a well lit corridor, they were only mildly surprised it was lit by technology rather than magic, or maybe a combination of both.

"Everything has changed so much," commented Ginny in awe.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "And I thought the magical people would stay in the dark ages forever."

River giggled. "So, how does it feel to know you two are going to get married in a couple of years?" she asked amusedly.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other blushing before looking away. "W-we aren't even dating," answered Harry nervously.

River looked at them in surprise. "Hmm, I just thought, um, do you two think you need to see a doctor, you both look like you've been dragged through hell and back, and Harry you look unhealthy," she declared, changing the subject.

"Uh," began Harry, looking at Ginny, he noted she is still bleeding and looked like crap, and she was walking with a slight limp, they had been so fascinated by their predicament they forgot they were just in a battle for their lives, and he guessed a check up on his health could not hurt. "I, uh, think that would be a good idea, Ginny twisted her ankle, and I haven't ever had a check up before."

"Y-you haven't," she asked in shock as she touched a pad by these incredible white metallic doors and they opened into a beautiful elevator, which they stepped in, the doors closing. "Auditorium!" she announced and the lift ascended.

Ignoring the knowledge of voice commanded lifts Harry answered. "No, my family have never taken me to a doctor before, they're, or were since they're dead now, racists towards magic, well in fact they are just racists."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she replied sadly. "Well, what about when you went to Hogwarts?"

"Well, I've been to the hospital wing a few times but the medi-witch never said anything," he shrugged.

"Well, um," began River waving her left hand over him, muttering something she frowned. "Hmm, well, I'm not very good at medical stuff but my scanner says you're underfed, and not very physically strong... we'll have to see what the doctors at the hospital say."

Harry just nodded dumbly as the elevator opened and they walked out, Harry's and Ginny's mouths dropped open, hundreds of people, humans, and many other races, like lizards and gooey looking one eyed aliens, and Harry even noticed a fox like alien with an orange fluffy tail. Harry and Ginny tried hard not to stare but could not help it.

The auditorium has huge monitors on the walls advertising things, and desks lining the floor with computers and people working. They noted this floor was actually ground level and has doors leading in and out. River grinned at them as she watched their eyes take in every detail; she led them to a large circular platform of red and took their hands as they stopped.

"Ready?" she asked with a huge grin.

"Ready for what?" they both replied together.

River just grinned eerily. "Travel, Platform City Hospital!" she called joyfully. Harry and Ginny looked confused for a moment before a swish of wind and light and they disappeared, reappearing in a

beautifully clean and huge hospital reception standing on another red circular platform. They noted not many patients' sitting around, and River pulled them to the reception desk where a green alien with tall baldhead and huge shinny yellow eyes sat, her large bust and nurses uniform the only thing suggesting she is female.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them with a smile. "Uh, let me guess, these two were stuck in a battle, the girl needs her ankle seen too, and... hmm," she frowned not looking happy as her gaze lingered on Harry. "What doesn't he need fixing," she commented in disgust.

Just then, a male of her species, a doctor approached. "Yes indeed," he agreed looking at them unblinkingly. He then chuckled at Harry's and Ginny's beyond confused looks. "My kind are telepathic, we make excellent medical personnel, but do not fret, your secrets are safe with us, it is an honour, but please follow me and I shall have you both at perfect health in no time," he said leading the way.

Harry and Ginny nervously followed while River followed with a huge grin. Harry was now a little worried, he knew he was not exactly fit but the doctor seemed to think more. He worried more and more as they walked, the doctor leading them into an empty examination room, he smile kindly at them as the door closed, the room having two beds and loads of weird gadgets Harry and Ginny had never seen before, with a computer on the desk.

"Do not worry Mr. Potter," the doctor said. "I shall make sure you are on your way to full health before you leave here, I am Doctor Ambris. However, first I think I should fix Mrs. Potter first," he informed them as he picked up some kind of metal pen from his desk. Well it was thicker than a normal pen and has a blue light on the tip. He pointed it at Ginny, pressing a button, she flashed blue for a second and her cuts and bruises just faded away before their eyes.

"Whoa, I feel great, that's impressive," chimed Ginny, testing her ankle with a grin. "I feel fine now."

"I am pleased, but now to deal with your husband," he replied with a light smile looking at Harry.

"Uh, we haven't exactly gotten married yet," he said blushing.

Ambris chuckled. "Well, is it not true you are from the past?" Harry nodded slowly. "Then technically, you are husband and wife. Well anyway, you'll need some nano-enhancements to return you to full health; they will also repair all of the primitive repair work on your many bones and strengthen your muscles. I'll also have to remove those magical inhibitors holding your magic back before they continue deteriorating your body, and those memory modifications and erases will have to be reversed."

Harry's jaw was slack in horror. "M-my memories been altered?"

"Well, yes, quite extensively," he agreed sadly. Then he looked back at Ginny. "Your wife also has a couple of large memory blocks I'll have to remove too."

Harry looked at Ginny's shocked face before back to the doctor. "A-and I have some of my magic sealed?"

"Yes," he agreed. "From what I can sense sixty-five percent of your power is sealed, I have no doubt you've been having difficulty with learning spells."

"W-well, I guess," he agreed thinking back to how hard it was to learn a simple summoning charm his fourth year. "B-but why would anyone do that, a-and who would erase my memories?"

"That I should let you discover for yourself," he replied as he collected a plastic gun with flat metal nozzle, pulling from a draw in the wall a glass capsule clicking it into the top of the gun, he placed its nozzle on Harry's neck. "These nanites will fix all of your damage, reverse the magical seals and altered memories, it will take a few minutes before the first memory block will be ripped down and will hurt," he said pulling the trigger. It fizzed before he pulled it away; Harry was surprised it did not hurt, but a little afraid of what he will discover.

Doctor Ambris then pulled out another glass capsule; clicking it into the gun, he fired it into Ginny's neck. "These will reverse the memory modification on you." He placed the gun back into a draw and smiled kindly at his two patients'. "Well Mr. Potter, it will take a few weeks for you to be at full health, and a few hours for your magic to be at full power, as for memories, they will start to unblock in a few minutes and continue to unravel for the next few days, the memories your subconscious feels are most important will be first, each time will cause some pain while you remember. However, the pain will go soon after reviewing what has been stolen. I'll leave you here to experience your first, with Mrs. Potter and your friend Miss. Tanton," he said smiling as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Uh, G-Ginny are you ok?" asked Harry, worriedly taking her hand.

Ginny startled, looking at him terrified. "I-I'm afraid, H-Harry."

"I-It will be ok, Ginny," he smiled lightly at her; he pulled her closer, into a hug. She melted into him, holding on, shaking. "I'm scared to Ginny, what could have happened that someone would erase?"

"Maybe it's something bad you've seen," suggested River helpfully.

"Yeah, and I stumbled onto the same thing loads of times?" retorted Harry angrily with a sigh. "S-sorry, it's not your fault."

"It's okay, I would be angry too if someone messed with my memory," she replied with a kind smile.

Suddenly Harry yelled out in pain slumping over, twitching in Ginny's arm, the panicked red haired girl fell to her butt holding Harry tight as he cried out. River could only watch worriedly as Ginny also started screaming in pain both now seemingly screaming in a state of unconsciousness, as the red head slumped over with Harry on top of her in her arms.

_**(Flashback)**_

_It was just after the Chamber of Secrets; Harry had just saved Ginny from Voldemort's memory in the diary, Tom Riddle. However, he could see the red haired girl was traumatized, and he tried on many occasions to talk with her, he thought if he shared his loneliness with her, she would trust him, and share her feelings with him, someone who would never use her secrets against her. However, it was _

_not to be as the years progressed to a close, Ron would not leave him alone with her for even ten seconds, it was like he was being followed and Harry was getting suspicious._

_Harry even suspected Dumbledore might have known it was Ginny opening the Chamber under the diaries influence, but never said anything about it to Ron or Hermione, he wasn't sure why but he just did not trust them anymore. Therefore he never got the opportunity to even say hello to Ginny, let alone comfort her, something he could see she needed and wanted, but he had a suspicion only he could give her the needed support since he did save her._

_He hoped he could get the opportunity to speak with Ginny on the train, however, even when he lied to get away from Ron and Hermione, Ron said he was coming too. Harry told him no, that he is quite capable of using the toilet by himself. However, Ron paid him no attention whatsoever and followed, waiting outside the toilet door, even though Harry did not need to use it. When Harry exited the door he hoped Ron would enter after, but he did not, he just led the way back to the compartment._

_Later on the train, Harry was surprised when Ginny stopped by, asking to sit with them. Harry piped in first and agreed brightly. However, Ron overrode his agreement with Hermione and Ginny left, Harry went to follow her. However, Ron blocked his path saying she is just an attention-seeking brat, Harry barely restrained from smacking Ron in the face. However, just returned to his seat, fuming._

_He arrived home with the Dursey's, the first thing he did was put his stuff in his small filthy bedroom before they forced him to make them dinner and wash up after. Later that evening Harry was exhausted and hungry, but he spent an hour writing Ginny a letter, giving Hedwig instructions not to let anyone see her, and to sneak into Ginny's room and hide to wait for a reply._

_The next morning he was very pleased to find a reply, and Hedwig looking very pleased with herself. Harry and Ginny spent the summer holidays getting closer through letters. It turned out she had also been prevented by her family from speaking with him, which pissed him off beyond compare. Harry though was pleased to discover the Weasley's had won a few hundred Galleons, and Ron wrote saying they were going to Egypt on holiday to visit his brother Bill, therefore Harry would not be able to visit them because they will not get back until just before school. However, that was not what Ginny said; apparently, Dumbledore had told her parents that Harry must not leave his relatives at all that summer, 'for his own protection'. The old bastard had even got her parents to make all of their kids keep the same lie, however, Ginny said she had her fingers crossed behind her back, she promised she would never lie to him._

_It was about three weeks before the end of the summer holidays when Harry lost control and inflated his Aunt Marge like a balloon and ran away, taking the dangerous Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. That was when he found out Sirius Black is a magical criminal escaped from Azkaban Prison, when Minister Fudge found him. He suspected Sirius Black had something to do with him, and from what he read in the papers realised the man never even had a trial, therefore, as far as Harry was concerned was innocent, since the laws are innocent until proven guilty, and he never was. Therefore, Sirius Black was just a man running from injustice and not of concern to Harry as of that moment._

_Harry was told, or more like ordered by Fudge not to enter the muggle side of London, even though he wanted to get some muggle clothes he never left Magical-London. His time by himself was not bad; in fact, it was quite good. He continued writing Ginny, and she too thought it weird that the _

_minister himself would be out searching for him. He loved having Ginny to talk to, she did not shoot his ideas down, but did not back down from him either; she said things outright and straightforward. He hardly even got letters from Ron and Hermione, he did not know why since he sent them letters that they never even replied too. Harry asked Ginny whether Ron was getting his letters and she said she would look out if he sends another. Therefore, Harry sent Ron 1 and Ginny said he just looked at the envelope and screwed it up, dumping it in his pocket._

_Harry was confused as to why Ron would not read his letter but just shrugged it off as nothing much right then. He knew Ron could be very thoughtless, but not reading mail sent to you by your best mate was just beyond rude. He wondered whether Hermione was ignoring his mail to when he asked his owl Hedwig to await a reply, however, she returned shortly after looking pissed off with no return letter._

_It was the day before Hogwarts when the Weasley's turned up at the Leaky cauldron pub to stay the night. Harry was accosted by Ron and Hermione as if they had not ignored Harry's letters and that Harry would be too stupid to notice. However, Harry's attention was mainly on Ginny, he wanted to talk with her, hang around with her, but they were scared. They had both noticed something was off, wrong, not as it was supposed to be. Anyway, every time they wondered to close Ron would guide Harry in a deferent direction or rudely tell Ginny to get lost._

_That night Harry overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing over whether or not to tell Harry, Sirius Black was out to kill him. He was not sure whether to believe that or not, but either way it did not bother him. He wondered at what reason, Sirius Black could have to kill him. He had read up on dementors the disgusting soul sucking guards of Azkaban; they supposedly draw the happiness out of the air. However, he could just see in the pictures of the newspapers, that Sirius had a spark of hope in his dead blue eyes. Hope is not truly a happy thought however, it is something a truly guilty person would never have._

_Therefore, Harry went back to his room to sleep. He was disappointed though that Ginny was sharing a room with Hermione, meaning Harry could not sneak to the red haired girls' room to speak. He resented Hermione's very existence that night, he felt like killing the bitch for keeping him away from his friend. He wondered at that feeling, which is what brought about a curiosity of Voldemort's creation. He wondered whether Tom riddles life was just as hard and suffering as his, he wondered whether Dumbledore sent him to the Dursley's every year on purpose, to suffer, maybe Dumbledore wanted him to go dark? Right then it felt very possible, he laughed as he thought, Ginny could be his Dark Empress._

_However, drifted off to sleep, the next day was hectic with the Weasley's rushing around packing their trunks, though to his joy and surprise Ginny like him had packed the night before. Therefore, they had a small quiet conversation, where Ginny told him to his horror, Hermione had warned her not to even talk with him. Neither knew why Hermione would do this since she would not tell Ginny. They had to stop talking, pretending as if they were doing nothing but examining their shoes when Ron came over scowling at his sister. Harry in that moment hated Ron, he hated Hermione and he would hate anyone who dared to act bad around Ginny. If he had too, he would kill them all, who are they to say what he can do, and whom he can hang around with?_

_Later on the train although, Harry wanted to sit anywhere but with Ron and Hermione, they followed him everywhere, into every compartment he chose, he even tried Malfoy's compartment, but Harry just could not stand the prat for more than five seconds. Therefore, they ended up in a compartment with the new defence teacher, Professor J. R. Lupin. He was sleeping, wearing ragged clothes and looked near deaths door._

_Harry mostly ignored Ron and Hermione, even though they kept trying to draw him into conversation, he just did not care. Nearing the end of the train trip, which was very trying on Harry's common sense, since he wanted to beat the living shit out of Ron and Hermione, especially when they kept calling Ginny names for the whole Chamber thing. That was when dementors boarded the train and Harry passed out, hearing his mothers' screams. Harry woke to find Hermione and Ron hovering over him looking worried and the Professor awake. Harry pushed his so-called friends out of his sight and sat down breathlessly and the Professor gave him some chocolate to counter the dementor's affects._

_The rest of the trip was annoying with Ron and Hermione thinking they have a right to know what memories he heard, they obviously expected this kind of reaction. However, Harry would not tell them anything, even though they continued to pester him until he snapped and told them to shut the fuck up and that their obsessive prying will end with them up getting hexed. That did the trick._

_The carriage ride up to the school was okay if you ignore the bastard dementors guarding the gates. He guessed Dumbledore and the minister are complete idiots for allowing those foul beasts near innocent children. The feast was uneventful, Harry ignored Hermione and Ron, even though they tried to engage him in conversation, he would not speak at all during the whole feast he ate in silence._

_That night Harry snuck out of bed at about one am, he was about to leave his dorm when he was startled that Ron had woke and asked him where he was going, Harry lied saying "bathroom". Ron went to get up saying he will come too, Harry stunned him and exited the dorm, wondering how Ron woke, knowing him to be a heavy sleeper, he met Ginny downstairs where he told her he stunned Ron and they had a laugh about it. Ginny suggested Ron might have put up some kind of alert ward around the door to wake him if someone leaves. The two have very little clues why Ron would do that. However, both suspected it was to keep an eye on Harry, and it pissed them both off._

_The next morning, Ron was fuming with Harry for stunning him. Harry just said, "follow me to the bathroom again and I'll do more than just stun you." Harry was surprised and happy that he managed to ditch the two and got to the library to look up alert wards and tracking charms and how to reverse them, shoving the books in his bag he did not want to risk anyone finding out he booked them out. However, just before Ron and Hermione surprisingly knew where to find him. He memorised an easy charm to remove the armature alert wards._

_He wondered how they found him so quick, and was now actually suspecting they place a tracking charm or two on him, and to test his theory ditched them as often as he could that day and headed straight for his least likely destinations. They found him each time within ten to fifteen minutes. He even asked what they were doing where he is, and they came up with lame lies each time, they must think him a complete idiot._

_That night it was two pm before Harry could sneak out, he used his new charm on the door, not surprised when he felt another charm braking and he snuck out of the room without having to stun Ron. He found Ginny, and she like him had large supplies of books on trackers and alert wards she stole._

_They soon got to work, learning the charms, counter charm and detection charms. Harry was shocked he had five trackers attacked to him. Ginny was also surprised she had one on her. Therefore, they removed them immediately, while mumbling death threats under their breath. Ginny also mentioned Fred and George think Snape and Dumbledore can read peoples' minds but they need eye contact, so both promised never to look them in the eyes again._

_All too soon, the two parted ways with a quick hug. Harry put up a new alert ward for Ron to make sure he does not realise he knows and quickly went to bed and sleep._

_The next morning Harry was in high spirits, Ginny had taken his stolen books putting them hidden with hers. Harry managed to ditch Ron and Hermione again at lunch; checking for trackers, grinning that they had not noticed them gone yet, he found Ginny in a special room she barely remembered from Riddles memories. The Room of Requirement was quite interesting it became whatever they needed, and they used it to practice curse's and hexes, which they thought they might need to use on Ron and Hermione, since the room supplied them with plenty of awesome books._

_After lunch, Harry was only mildly surprised Ron and Hermione were beyond pissed off with him, demanding he tell them where he went, he just ignored them but did not miss Hermione flick her wand at him. However, at the end of the school day, Harry had already removed the trackers on him and snuck off with Ginny in the Room of requirement, and he actually had lots of fun with her, mocking Ron and Hermione._

_Ginny returned to the common room fifteen minutes before Harry, when he did he got an amusing telling off by Ron and Hermione, he hexed them both and told them he can go where the fuck he likes whenever he likes before storming up to his room._

_That weekend, Harry snuck off in the mornings, and he and Ginny enjoyed every moment together, learning new things and getting closer. This was how the next few months went, well with that whole Sirius Black thing after the Halloween Feast._

_Christmas was good, Harry stayed for the holidays as usual, and Hermione and Ron chose to stay even though Harry told them not too. Luckily, Ginny also stayed and the pair managed to ditch Ron and Hermione everyday and sometimes watched the marauders map, laughing as they watched Ron and Hermione's dots searching all over, supposedly for Harry._

_On Christmas day, Harry found gifts from Hermione, Ron and Ron's parents. However, he ignored them and snuck out of the room fully dressed, with all he needed and found Ginny waiting for him in their room. Then they exchanged gifts, Harry got her a silver necklace with a green gem, with engraved runes for protection. Ginny gave Harry this beautiful leather bracelet, with entwined red and black, with a silvery blue phoenix on the top for luck, it was the greatest gift he had ever received and the pair stayed together all day snuggled up in each other's arms, comfortable on a leather sofa in front of a roaring fire. Before they left for Christmas dinner, they kissed briefly blushing under the mistletoe, expressing their deep feelings in that moment; he knew he was falling in love._

_Love? Love was something he had not experienced before he had Ginny, they could talk about anything and everything together, and were always there to give each other a comforting hug and kiss. Harry realised that was what he was always missing from his life, someone to hold him, someone to hold._

_The rest of the year carried on a similar vain. However, it was June 5th; Harry was called up to see the headmaster for some reason, and when entering the office he was surprised to find Ginny there with the old man, but even more so that Ron and Hermione were both there looking angry and a little smug. Dumbledore then went on to say how disappointed he is that Harry would run around behind everyone's back with Ginny. He then removed his wand saying he cannot let it continue, and that Harry needed all his love for him, Ron and Hermione, that he would take the memories._

_Harry could never remember removing his wand so fast and his rage took hold and he fired the Cruciatus Curse, something he and Ginny read about but never thought they would use. Dumbledore barely avoided it, but it gave Ginny time to draw her wand striking at Ron and Hermione, stunning them both, then Harry and Ginny tornado tag teamed against the old man. However, they lost quickly, the next thing they knew they were standing in Dumbledore's office looking confused, most of the year seeming like an unreal dream, what really happened gone._

_Ron and Hermione having been awakened led Harry smugly from the office, slowly followed by Ginny, neither knowing what was going on. The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were best friends again to many people's confusion. It was common knowledge Harry seemed to hate Ron and Hermione the day before, and even Malfoy had stopped being a prat to Harry during the year, things just seemed so wrong._

_It was two weeks later Hermione and Harry followed the grim like dog dragging Ron through a tunnel under a tree. Harry wondered why he just did not seem to care whether the dog hurt Ron, in fact, he felt content as he heard Ron's screams of pain and horror._

_They then discovered Ron's rat Scabbers to be Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed Harry's parents and Sirius to be Harry's godfather, with Pettigrew alive Sirius will be free to take Harry in, he was thankful, however, did not miss Hermione's and Ron's worried expressions at this fact. Lupin had even shown up, and Harry stupidly spared Pettigrew, Snape was already out cold after Harry stunned him when he would not listen, he had very little recollection where he even learnt the stunning spell but shrugged it off._

_Then they tied up Pettigrew and took him through the passage, Sirius floating Snape, smacking his head somewhat, and Lupin helping Ron with his broken ankle, both tied to Pettigrew. When they got out, they were surprised to find Dumbledore waiting for them. To Harry's surprise, he greeted Pettigrew with a smile and modified everyone's memories, and they all believed Remus transformed into his werewolf form even though the first full moon was not until the next day. They all believed that was the reason Pettigrew got away._

_Harry found himself in the hospital wing, and Dumbledore let him and Hermione go back in time to save Sirius, Harry was in shock when he saw what really happened, however, Hermione seemed to have expected it and stunned him from behind. He woke up just in time to fly the hippogriff to save Sirius, believing he fell asleep, however had no memory of what he saw._

_**(End Flashback)**_

**END!**


End file.
